Secret de famille
by p0mmE-vErtE
Summary: ./TERMINEE !\. A la mort de ces parents, Hermione ne s'attendait pas à remuer un passé lointain et etrêment bien enfoui. Lorsque le chemin de la Vérité est parsemé d'embûche, la question est : vers qui se tourner !
1. Chapter 1

**HellO everybOdy,**

**cOmme prOmis me revOilà ! Enfin revOilà surtOut la fic' ! Je vOus avais prOmis de la remettre eh bien vOilà, je tiens mes prOmesses !**

**Il y a des mOdificatiOns mais il s'agit surtOut de réécriture car l'histOir' reste exactement la même. Donc vOici en exclusivité le nOuveau Chapitre 1 !**

**J'espère que vOus ne serez pas déçu !**

**bOnne LecTure !!!**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1** : _cOmme quOi, la vie peut réserver de sacrés surprises..._

Allongée dans son lit, Hermione Granger avait beau se tourner et se retourner, le sommeil ne voulait pas venir. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand pour faire fuir cette impression d'enfermement qui l'étouffait.

Dehors, les lampadaires formaient des cercles sur le bitume, illuminant les chats errants qui passaient par là. Les feuilles des arbres se balançaient au rythme du vent. Au loin, on pouvait entendre le bruit des voitures mais dans la rue tout était calme, paisible.

Une légère brise vînt se faufiler dans la longue chevelure brune de la jeune sorcière assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre tandis qu'une larme solitaire coulait sur sa joue.

Un mois était passé depuis la mort de Dumbledore et le monde changeait.

La disparition du vieil homme avait ébranlé la communauté des sorciers mais avait fait jubiler les fidèles de Voldemort et la menace du sorcier le plus puissant et le plus maléfique se faisait de plus en plus oppressante. Depuis la fin du mois de juin, les attaques – notamment contre le Ministère de la magie – se multipliaient et les sorciers s'organisaient difficilement. Nombreux étaient ceux qui fuyaient le pays espérant trouver un peu de paix, voulant croire qu'ailleurs,_ Il_ ne s'y trouvait pas…

A Poudlard, le professeur Macgonagall avait été nommée directrice. Aux yeux de tous, elle seule semblait pouvoir prendre en main l'école de sorcellerie. Et malgré le chagrin, elle était restée ferme quant à la décision du Ministre de la Magie de fermer l'école quelques temps mais elle avait fini par accepté que l'école reçoive un surplus de surveillance et de protection. C'est pourquoi, dès la rentrée, des Aurors et des sorciers volontaires de haut niveau –appartenant notamment à l'Ordre du Phénix- seraient placés à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur de Poudlard ainsi qu'à Pré-au-Lard.

Mais ce ne serait pas le seul changement qu'il y aurait au château lors de la rentrée.

La maison Serpentard serait certainement plus vide, puisqu'en effet la plupart des élèves de cette maison étant fils de Mangemorts ne seraient pas présents pour une nouvelle année.

Malheureusement les Gryffondors auraient, eux aussi, une perte à subir. _Harry_ !...

Malgré de multiples discussions avec Ron et Hermione, il était bien décidé à partir seul à la recherche des Horcruxes. L'absence de Harry allait causer un vide énorme.

_Le trio deviendrait duo._

Trois ombres furtives sortirent Hermione de ses pensées. Elle descendit précipitamment de son perchoir. Sa fenêtre avait beau se situer dans un angle sombre de sa grande maison, elle préférait ne pas prendre le risque d'être vue par des inconnus. Discrètement, elle regarda et vit passer des jeunes parlant fort, à moitié soûls.

La jeune femme referma sa fenêtre, tira ses rideaux et alla allumer la lumière pour lire un peu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à éteindre et à dormir, elle entendit un grand fracas provenant d'en bas. Cela la fit sursauter.

Elle resta quelques instants, assise, le cœur battant, à tendre l'oreille.

Une porte claqua…

Des bruits de pas sur le gravier…

Des cris provenant de dehors…

Hermione se risqua à se relever et à regarder par la fenêtre.

Une portière claqua et une voiture démarra en trombe.

De sa fenêtre, Hermione vit son père au milieu de la route et la voiture de sa mère s'éloignant au loin.

Le cœur de la jeune fille battait de plus en plus fort. Sa respiration s'était accélérée.

Son père tourna la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent et restèrent accrochés quelques instants. Il paraissait ébranlé, empli de tristesse.

Hermione se retourna et s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre quand un crissement de pneus retentit.

-Papaaaaaa !

La Gryffondor sortit de sa chambre dévala les escaliers, arriva devant la porte d'entrée, entrapercevant de la vaisselle en morceau au milieu du salon, l'ouvrit et couru jusqu'à la route, pieds nus, en petite nuisette.

Au milieu de la rue gisait le corps de Paul Granger ensanglanté et, quelques mètres plus loin, une voiture s'était écrasée contre un lampadaire. Hermione se précipita vers son père, rapidement rejointe par le conducteur, qui par chance n'avait rien, tandis que les gens, attirés par le bruit, sortaient de chez eux.

-Appelez une ambulance ! Viiiite !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'ambulance était sur les lieux.

Hermione était dans un état second. Pendant qu'on mettait son père sur un brancard, un infirmier s'approcha d'elle et lui mis un manteau sur les épaules avant de l'emmener à l'intérieur de l'ambulance. Une fois à l'hôpital, l'infirmier lui demanda des renseignements puis la pria d'aller patienter dans la salle d'attente des urgences pendant que son père était en salle d'opération. L'attente dura environ trois heures. Trois heures insoutenables pour Hermione qui se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre un cinquième café, des ambulanciers entrèrent précipitamment dans l'hôpital. Il poussait un brancard sur lequel gisait le corps ensanglanté d'une femme. L'un des hommes cria des explications aux deux infirmières qui se précipitaient vers eux.

-Femme blanche, approximativement 70 kg, accident de la route, un mauvais virage. Des côtes sont cassées, ainsi que le bras gauche et les deux jambes sont paralysés, les nerfs ont été touchés, en plus elle fait plusieurs hémorragie interne, il faut immédiatement l'emmener au bloc. D'après les papiers trouvés dans son sac il s'agit de Mme Marie Granger, dentiste de profession, elle a une fille et un mari qu'il faudrait prévenir.

Devant le distributeur, Hermione regarda passer sa mère inconsciente, complètement défigurée, les cheveux collés sur son visage par le sang séché.

Elle releva la tête. Autour d'elle un vieil homme fixait un point invisible et semblait complètement abattu, un petit garçon questionnait son père sur ce qui était arrivé à sa mère, une jeune femme venait d'entrer en panique tenant dans ses bras une petite fille dont le sang coulait à flot de sa main, des infirmières couraient dans tous les sens…

Hermione regardait mais ne voyait pas. Tout lui semblait flou, le couloir se mit à tourner. Et elle s'écroula au sol.

Quand elle repris connaissance, elle se trouvait allongée sur un lit dans une pièce inondée de peinture blanche. Un médecin ainsi qu'une infirmière se trouvait à ses côtés, l'un lui prenant sa tension, et l'une prenant des notes.

Hermione essaya de se redresser malgré sa tête qui semblait sur le point d'exploser.

-Attendez Mademoiselle, ne vous levez pas trop vite. Tenez avalez ça, voici un verre d'eau.

Hermione s'exécuta avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Il faut que j'aille voir mon père… et ma mère.

-Où sont-il ? Comment vous appelez-vous Mademoiselle ?

La Gryffondor respira un bon coup. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : voir ses parents. Malheureusement, pour l'instant, elle allait devoir prendre son mal en patience. Mais elle ne put cacher son impatience en répondant.

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je suis arrivée ici avec mon père qui s'est fait renversé par une voiture. Et j'ai u ma mère arrivée, elle venait d'avoir un accident de voiture et des infirmiers la transportaient sur un brancard, elle était dans un sale état. Et maintenant si vous me le permettez j'aimerais aller prendre de leurs nouvelles.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit, prête à se lever malgré la tête qui lui tournait. Mais le médecin la força à se rallonger.

-Je vais m'en occuper, je vous demande juste de rester allongée quelques temps.

Hermione les regarda s'en aller. Elle se sentait lasse, fatiguée et décida, pour l'instant, de suivre le conseil du médecin et se laissa happer par le sommeil. Cependant son repos fut de courte durée, une boule semblait avoir pris possession de son ventre et ne voulait pas partir. Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux pour faire face au médecin, de retour dans la pièce.

-Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux mademoiselle ?

-Oui ça va. Mais maintenant dites moi, avez-vous des nouvelles de mes parents ?

L'homme sembla tout d'un coup mal à l'aise et dévia son regard vers le mur d'en face. Perdant soudainement tout son calme et sa patience, Hermione l'attrapa par la blouse, le forçant à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Comment… vont… mes parents ?

-Mademoiselle, je vous en pris calmez-vous.

-DITES-MOI ! MAINTENANT !!! Et n'essayez pas de me ménager !

-Très bien, alors voilà. Votre mère est décédée une heure après son arrivée, elle n'a pas survécu à l'opération, les blessures étaient beaucoup trop importantes et elle avait déjà perdu énormément de sang.

A ces mots, Hermione relâcha la blouse portant sa main contre sa bouche, essayant d'éviter le cri qui cherchait à s'échapper d'elle. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée.

-Et… mon père ?

-Votre père est plongé dans un profond coma, on ignore si il peut en sortir ou non.

Hermione fixa ses mains, ne cherchant même pas à stopper les larmes qui s'étaient lentement mise à couler le long de sa joue.

-Je suis désolé Mademoiselle.

-Est-ce que… je peux le voir ?

-Bien sur. Venez avec moi.

Hermione se leva et suivit le médecin. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la petite chambre, elle leva la tête et croisa le regard bleu profond d'un inconnu mais avant qu'elle ne prenne le temps de le détailler plus en détails, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Hermione l'oublia aussi vite qu'il était apparu et fixa les pieds du médecin qui marchait en silence devant elle.

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Pourquoi sa mère était-elle partie comme ça ? Que s'était-il passé entre ses parents ? Eux qui ne se disputaient jamais…

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la chambre où reposait Mr Granger.

-Vous pouvez entrer. Je repasserais plus tard.

Le cœur battant, Hermione ouvrit la porte qui laissa apparaître son père. Il semblait dormir, son torse se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration beaucoup plus calme que celle de sa fille.

Le nœud qui avait pris place dans le ventre d'Hermione se resserra un peu plus. La vue d'Hermione se brouilla. Elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit et se mit à pleurer comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré.

En l'espace de quelques heures elle avait perdu la seule famille qu'elle avait. Comme quoi tout pouvait basculer en très peu de temps.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. Elle n'avait personne. Tous ses grands parents étaient morts, sa mère était fille unique et son père et son frère ne se parlait plus depuis des années, elle ne savait même pas où joindre son oncle. Elle réalisa finalement qu'il lui restait quand même une solution. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à joindre la famille Weasley ou Harry. Eux seuls pourraient l'aider.

Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers une infirmière qui lui permit de téléphoner et elle composa le numéro du portable d'Harry qu'elle lui avait offert avant les vacances. A la troisième sonnerie il décrocha.

-Allô ?

-Harry ? C'est Hermione.

La tristesse et la détresse perçaient dans la voix de la jeune fille

-Hermione ! Salut, comment vas-tu ?

-Harry j'ai besoin de ton aide. Voilà mes parents sont… Ma mère est morte et mon père est dans le coma. J'ai… j'ai besoin d'aide. Je suis à l'hôpital et je… je n'ai nul part où aller. Comme je sais que tu dois aller chez les Weasley… euh… je me demandais si vous pourriez venir me chercher. Sinon les médecins ne me lâcheront pas.

-Oh Hermione ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Surtout ne t'inquiète pas je vais contacter les Weasley et on viendra te chercher. Surtout ne t'en fais pas je vais faire au plus vite. Rappelle moi d'ici quelques heures.

-Merci Harry, merci.

Elle raccrocha.

Elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur Harry et les Weasley.

Une infirmière lui demanda si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, Hermione lui répondit que non et elle retourna auprès de son père où les larmes refirent surface.

Pleurer la fatigua et elle finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

** J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu !**

**Dites mOi tOut ;-)**

**Je reviendrais vite avec le 2ème Chapitre, va fallOir patienter quand même un peu :)**

**bientÔt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien l'bOnjOur tartes et tOurtes :)**

**Merci ****BellatrixBlackLestrange (**_en passant : j'l'adOr' cette sOrcière ;)_ **), Malie25 et priinc3ss pOur vOs reviews, ravie que la nOuvelle versiOn vOus plaise :).**

**Voici dOnc le Chapitre 2. Pour être franch', il y a peu de changement dans ce chapitre, les vrais "changements'' viendrOnt plus tard en fait. Mais bOn j'espère que ça va vOus plaire quand même :).**

**Sur ce bOnne LecTure.**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 :**_ des bOuleversement à en faire perdre la tête..._

La lune finit par céder sa place au soleil qui laissa passer ses rayons où il le pouvait pour réveiller les paresseux.

Il trouva une fenêtre dont les rideaux n'avaient pas été fermés, doucement il pénétra dans la pièce. Les murs blancs reflétèrent les rayons et illuminèrent la pièce d'une douce lumière apaisante.

L'homme allongé sur un lit d'hôpital ne sentit pas le chatouillement qui provoqua le réveil de la jeune fille à ses côtés.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et fut légèrement éblouie. Elle s'étira, se leva pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes et laissa lentement son regard glisser vers son père. Sans pouvoir les retenir, les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues blanches.

Elle se rapprocha du lit, se rassit sur le fauteuil qu'elle avait déplacé la veille et prit la main de son père dans la sienne.

-Bonjour papa…

Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux et sa voix, qu'elle aurait voulu normale, ne fut qu'un murmure.

-Je… Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre là où tu es mais il faut que tu reviennes. J'ai besoin de toi. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si tu ne te réveille pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec maman – sa voix se brisa quand elle prononça ce mot - … mais j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi elle a décidé de prendre sa voiture et pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé sur la route. Pourquoi tu avais ce regard si triste…

Elle n'osait pas dire clairement que sa femme était morte. Elle ne pouvait pas. Si il l'entendait vraiment, cela le briserait et il ne reviendrait certainement pas.

-Papa je t'en prie j'ai tant besoin de toi. Ne me laisse pas. Papaa…

Ce dernier mot lui fit perdre la bataille qu'elle menait contre les larmes qu'elle voulait refouler.

Derrière elle la porte s'ouvrit et une infirmière entra.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Granger. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

Hermione se retourna et en la voyant, les yeux rougis par les pleurs, l'infirmière ressentit une vague de pitié l'envahir.

_Pauvre jeune fille… Perdre ses deux parents comme ça en une nuit… Ah ! Dieu je vous en prie ne lui prenez pas son père maintenant._

-Hermione, je peux vous appeler Hermione ? – la jeune fille acquiesça -, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui vous est arrivé. Si vous avez envie de parler sachez que je suis là.

Elle se tut attendant une réaction quelconque de la part de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci ne disant rien, elle continua.

-Je suis sur que votre père va s'en sortir ! Il m'a l'air d'être un homme fort. Ne perdez pas espoir surtout. Les médecins feront tout pour qu'il s'en sorte. Vous n'avez pas l'air bien. Vous voulez peut être manger quelque chose ?

Tout en parlant elle s'occupait de l'homme pour qui elle se promit d'aller mettre un cierge à la chapelle et prier.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'infirmière. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver pitoyable ses efforts pour la rassurer.

-Non merci ! Ca va aller. Je vais aller faire un tour à la cafétéria.

Elle vit le regard inquiet de l'infirmière se voiler.

-En fait… il faudrait que vous restiez ici. Un médecin va venir vous voir. Je crois qu'il est question de vous trouver un endroit où loger… L'assistante sociale de l'hôpital va venir également. Ce n'est que formalité, cependant, il faut que vous restiez dans cette chambre mais je peux vous apporter ce que vous voulez.

Hermione fixa l'infirmière, les yeux grands ouverts. Ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête. _Assistante sociale_ ! Elle risquait d'être placé dans une famille le temps que son père se réveille. Si il se réveillait un jour…

Il était hors de question qu'elle soit bloquée dans une famille moldue pour le reste de ses jours, enfin du moins jusqu'à sa majorité sorcière et surtout moldu.

Sans prendre le temps de répondre, elle sortit en vitesse de la chambre et se dirigea directement vers l'entrée. Elle demanda à la réceptionniste pour téléphoner à nouveau. Cette dernière, étant au courant de la situation de la jeune fille, accepta.

Hermione composa pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps le numéro de téléphone de Harry. Celui-ci répondit rapidement.

-Harry il faut vraiment que tu me sortes de là. Ils vont me placer dans une famille si quelqu'un ne vient pas rapidement me chercher. Et je refuse de rester bloquée dans une famille que je ne connais pas et qui, je doute fort, accepte l'idée qu'il existe un monde de sorcier avec une école de la magie, un ministère, un hôpital et tout ce qui va avec. Alors je t'en prie, sors moi de là !!!

Harry sentit la panique qui perçait dans la voix de son amie.

-Hermione calme toi. J'ai réussi à joindre les Weasley. Je viens juste de recevoir la réponse. Alors voilà, ils passent me prendre chez mon oncle et ma tante par la poudre de cheminette, ce qui va sans aucun doute encore les faire hurler, je dépose mes affaires au Terrier et ensuite on transplane près de l'hôpital moldu où tu es et on t'emmène. J'aiderais Mr Weasley à remplir tous les papiers qu'il faudra mais surtout ne t'en fais pas on va te sortir de là. De plus Mr Weasley va prévenir Mac Gonagall de ta situation.

-Merci Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi… et sans les Weasley.

-Bah en plus tu connais la mère de Ron, elle sera ravie de t'avoir chez elle. Elle risque d'ailleurs de te couver comme jamais tu ne l'as été dans ta vie.

-Oui et toi j'espère que tu n'as pas maigri sinon tu es bon pour un contre régime.

Elle entendit Harry rire à l'autre bout du fil. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait en cas de problème, Hermione se sentait apaisée. Il avait le don de la calmer.

-Bon y va falloir que je te laisse. Encore merci. A tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure Hermione, et ne t'inquiète pas on sera là. Et surtout ne fais pas de bêtises ! Promis ?!

-J'espère ne pas avoir à en faire…

Hermione raccrocha en lâchant un petit soupir, sourit à la réceptionniste pour la remercier et retourna auprès de son père.

Mais au moment où elle faisait demi-tour, elle croisa de nouveau le regard bleu profond de l'inconnu qu'elle avait vu la veille. Sauf que cette fois-ci ce fut elle qui tourna les talons et s'éloigna, avec cependant un léger trouble dans le bas ventre qu'elle balaya d'un haussement d'épaules. Et elle continua sa route sans chercher à comprendre.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre, l'infirmière y était encore mais pas seule. Le médecin qui s'occupait de son père était là aussi en compagnie d'une autre femme. Cette dernière était vêtue d'un tailleur noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste, noire également. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon sur sa nuque. Ses yeux, légèrement maquillés, reflétaient de la pitié et cela la rendit directement antipathique aux yeux d'Hermione, dont le visage s'assombrit.

-Bonjour Hermione. Je suis passée hier soir mais tu étais endormie. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!

La question d'Hermione fut sèche, brutale et elle ne chercha pas à avoir une meilleure attitude.

-Hermione je te présente Coraline Magner, c'est l'assistante sociale qui vient s'occuper des jeunes qui comme toi perdent leurs parents et qui n'ont personne pour s'occuper d'eux. Je ne sais pas encore si tu as quelqu'un mais la secrétaire n'a pas trouvé de famille à joindre c'est pour cela qu'elle est ici. C'est une sorte de roue de secours… au cas où.

-Merci mais je n'ai nullement besoin de votre aide. Je sais où aller. J'ai la famille de mon meilleur ami qui va venir me chercher. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous décarcasser pour moi.

-Très bien mais il faudra que nous les rencontrions pour te laisser partir avec eux.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça !

Le médecin et l'assistante sociale se regardèrent. L'attitude d'Hermione était désinvolte. L'infirmière, elle, ne reconnaissait pas la gentille jeune fille déboussolée qu'elle avait vu arriver hier et à qui elle avait parlé il y avait à peine quelques minutes.

Dans la tête d'Hermione ça cogitait fort. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si agressive envers des gens qui voulaient juste l'aider. Mais c'était la pitié qu'elle lisait dans leurs yeux qui la dégoûtait, elle ne voulait pas être la pauvre petite fille qui a perdu ses parents. Et cette assistante sociale, elle n'en voulait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait pour le moment c'est se retrouver au Terrier avec ses amis… sa famille désormais.

-Bien nous allons vous laisser, dès que la… famille de votre ami sera là, dites-le l'infirmière qui me préviendra.

Ils sortirent tous lui jetant un coup d'œil en biais. L'infirmière avant de fermer la porte se tourna vers elle.

-Si vous…

-Si j'ai besoin de quoi que se soit je me débrouillerais merci !

Stupéfaite, l'infirmière referma la porte et partit s'occuper d'autres patients se posant des questions sur cette jeune fille qui mine de rien l'avait bouleversé dans sa tristesse mais aussi dans sa désinvolture.

Quand la porte fut enfin fermée, Hermione se tourna vers le lit où son père était toujours plongé dans le coma.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je jure que je chercherais et que je trouverais.

Sur ses paroles et ce regard sombre qu'elle lui adressa, elle sortit à son tour et se dirigea vers la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

* * *

**bOn vOilà, rien de bien magnifique je sais bien... mais bOn prOmis j'essaierais de faire mieux plus tard :)**

**Sur ce j'vOus dis très bientÔt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**bien l'bOnsOir les gens (ben vii pOur mOi il est 20h53 dOnc bOnsOir )**

**bOn ben vOilà le chapitre 3, par cOntre autant que vOus sOyez prévenu tOut d'suite je risque d'être un peu plus lOngue pOur la suite parce que je rentre chez mOi (ben vOui j'habite plus chez mes parents ) et j'aurais pas fOrcément le temps de réécrire la suite. Mais prOmis dès la fin des vac's j'mis r'mets !!!**

**Priinc3ss et BBL [ vOus me vOyez ravis que ma fic' vOus plaise **

**Sur ce bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **_une histoire bien tragique..._

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Hermione déambulait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. De temps à autre elle repassait par la chambre de son père mais le voir ainsi allongé ne lui donnait qu'une envie, celle de repartir.

La jeune sorcière avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser à force de rester enfermée dans cet hôpital. A deux reprises, elle avait essayé de sortir pour aller faire un tour mais à chaque fois une infirmière l'en empêchait. A croire qu'ils avaient peur qu'elle ne s'enfuit. Elle était emprisonnée.

_Non mais c'est pas possible ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'essaierais de m'enfuir ! Mon père est plongé dans le coma ici. Bon sang ! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. De partir d'ici… Besoin de comprendre ce qui s'est passé…_

Même si elle ne l'aurait avoué à personne, elle en voulait à ses parents de s'être disputés comme ça, quelqu'en soit la raison. Ils avaient toujours su régler leurs problèmes alors pourquoi, cette fois, ça avait été différent ?

Elle s'était arrêtée devant une fenêtre et y appuyait sa tête.

Sa mère était morte, elle ne se raccrochait désormais qu'à l'espoir que son père se réveille. Elle le souhaitait plus que tout au monde à présent. Il fallait qu'il revienne. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner.

Perdu dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas le jeune homme qui, quelques mètres plus loin, l'observait attentivement, plissant les yeux mais sans expression particulière. Il était adossé au mur, les bras croisés. Ses cheveux en bataille laissaient quelques mèches brunes flotter devant ses yeux d'un bleu profond envoûtant.

Par deux fois il avait croisé le regard épuisé et triste de la jeune Gryffondor. Par deux fois, son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Par deux fois il avait craint qu'elle ne le reconnaisse.

Il poussa un soupir en voyant Hermione repartir, la laissant prendre un peu d'avance il se remit sur ses pieds et la suivit.

Tout en gardant un œil sur la jeune fille il se laissa envahir par ses pensées.

Comment tout avait commencé…

_**FLASH BACK**_ : _1 an auparavant._

Dans son manoir, Drago Malefoy s'ennuyait ferme. Allongé sur son lit, il réfléchissait quand son père l'appela. Pestant intérieurement d'être enfermé ici avec son paternel, il se mit sur ses pieds et prit la direction du petit salon.

Il y trouva son père assis dans un grand fauteuil, un verre du Whisky pur-feu à la main.

-Assied-toi Drago.

Le jeune homme blond prit place dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui où était assis son père.

-Bien ! Tu sais, Drago, que tu fais partie d'une grande famille. Les Malefoy ont toujours été craints et admirés. Mais maintenant… toute la communauté des sorciers sait que nous faisons, que je fais, partis des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres

Lucius Malefoy s'arrêta et but une gorgée.

L'ancien proche des hauts placés, tel que le Ministre de la Magie, était depuis le mois de juin obligé de se terrer dans sa propre maison. Lors de l'attaque du Ministère, le plan avait mal tourné et plusieurs mangemorts, dont lui, Lucius Malefoy, avaient été arrêtés. Cependant, une semaine plus tard, alors que deux aurors le menaient d'Azkaban au Ministère pour son procès, il était parvenu à s'échapper avec l'aide de différents procédés magiques. Les deux aurors avaient été retrouvés trois jours après, morts, dans un bois pas loin du Ministère. Bien sur, les autorités étaient venues voir au Manoir Malefoy mais bien sûr les sorts de protection les avaient empêché d'approcher. Depuis ce jour, il restait enfermé nuit et jour à tourner en rond comme un lion dans se cage.

L'homme qui aujourd'hui faisait face à Drago paraissait fatigué et semblait avoir vieillit de dix ans en deux mois.

Lucius soupira et reprit son monologue.

-Certes la mission au Ministère a échoué, ce qui m'a, non seulement révélé que yeux de tous mais, qui en plus m'a rendu inutile. Mais pire a bien entendu été la colère du Maître…

Drago fixait son père essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Cependant, et heureusement pour moi, il a finit pas s'intéresser à un autre projet. … et ce projet Drago consiste à ses nouvelles recrues !

Drago déglutit difficilement mais ne laissa rien paraître

_C'était donc ça…_

-Recrues dont tu feras partie ! Ainsi, deux jours avant de retourner à Poudlard, tu auras l'honneur de recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres qui fera de toi un mangemort !

Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, Drago vit la fierté qui se traînait sur le visage de son père.

_Il va vite déchanter…_

-Umh… Père ?

-Qu'y a-t-il Drago ?

-Il y a, comme qui dirait, un léger problème…

-Pardon ?! Il n'y a aucun problème !

-Eh bien si ! Il se trouve que je ne veux pas devenir mangemort !

Drago déglutit difficilement une nouvelle fois mais décida qu'il était temps d'être franc une bonne fois pour toute.

-Je refuse d'être un petit chien à qui on donne des ordres, je refuse d'être traité comme un esclave et par-dessus tout, je refuse de tuer par plaisir ! Je refuse d'être comme toi, je ne veux pas te ressembler ! Regarde ce que tu es devenu !

Drago s'était levé. Il avait essayé de garder son calme mais la haine qu'il avait accumulé en lui au fil des années envers son soi-disant père avait jaillit et lui donnait des ailes.

-Depuis des années tu veux faire croire que tu es puissant alors qu'en vérité tu n'es qu'un petit minable qui fait le lèche botte pour avoir pouvoir et notoriété ! Tu crois en des choses totalement dépassées ! Et regarde ce Maître comme tu aimes l'appeler, il me semble qu'il est fils d'un Moldu ! En vérité tu n'es rien ! Et si être un Malefoy c'est n'être rien alors je préfère ne pas être un Malefoy !

Lucius Malefoy était désormais fou de rage et on voyait qu'il se concentrait pour ne pas envoyer à son fils un bon doloris.

Drago se retourna et s'avança vers la porte du salon mais à peine fut-il devant qu'elle se referma brutalement. Le cœur battant il se retourna à nouveau vers son père. Il savait que se ne serait pas simple.

-Ainsi donc ta mère a réussi à t'inculquer quelques notions de bien et mal. Ah ! Si je ne m'étais pas absenté aussi souvent je t'aurais montré moi qui tu dois être ! Mais le temps n'est pas au regret.

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage usé de l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui fit frissonner son fils.

-Sais-tu… où ta mère est partie en… _vacances_ ?!

Drago essayait de respirer calmement. Pourquoi parlait-il de sa mère ?

Elle était partie deux semaines auparavant en Egypte pour un voyage sur le Nil avec une amie et ne devait rentrer que dans trois semaines.

Son père souriait désormais d'un sourire de victoire. Il leva la main et claqua dans ses doigts.

La porte coulissante qui donnait sur le salon s'ouvrit. Deux mangemorts entrèrent, tenant Narcissa Malefoy. Cette dernière était en piteux état. Elle peinait à tenir sur ses jambes et sa robe déchirée laissait apparaître de longues cicatrices ainsi que des blessures encore ensanglantées qui s'étendaient au reste de son corps. Elle qui n'était déjà pas grosse n'avait désormais plus que la peau sur les os et celle-ci n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été aussi pâle.

Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard de son fils.

-Je suis… désolé… Drago.

Sa voix ne fut qu'un soupir qui serra encore plus fort le cœur de Drago.

-Comment… Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

- Ta mère a passé de petites vacances dans nos cachots. C'est fou ce que les moldus ont réussi à inventer comme méthode de torture. Certes je n'aime pas ses sang-de-bourbes, mais ils ont de bonnes idées quand il s'agit… de faire mal à leurs semblables. Bon je te rassure il y a quand même eu quelques doloris par-ci par-là. Ne laissons pas tomber la bonne méthode sorcière.

Le Serpentard crut qu'il allait s'évanouir tellement la vision de sa mère, la vision de l'horreur que pouvait prodiguer son père, le faisait souffrir.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait ça ?

-Vois-tu Drago, il y a de ça deux semaines, ta mère et moi avons eu une discussion. Il semblait qu'elle refusait que tu deviennes Mangemort, elle voulait même me quitter et partir avec toi. Tu te rends compte ?!! Il avait, semble t-il, oublié qu'on ne quitte pas un Malefoy !

Cette discussion se faisait comme si ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps mais la tension était à son comble. Drago serrait les points et Lucius tenait toujours sa baguette à la main et sentait bien qu'il prenait le dessus.

-Espèce de monstre !!!

N'en pouvant plus Drago s'élança vers son père dans l'espoir de le taper et de lui faire le plus mal possible mais il fut repoussé. Avoir une baguette ça servait. Drago écumait de rage mais était malheureusement bloqué.

-Bien je crois que tu commences à comprendre que tu ne peux plus rien faire. Alors refuses-tu toujours de te joindre au maître ?

Drago regarda sa mère. Elle lui fit non de la tête et ses yeux semblaient le supplier. Il déglutit. Il savait que s'il acceptait il la trahirait.

Il se rappela que quand il était petit, il lui avait demandé, après avoir assisté à un accès de colère de son père, si elle l'aimait. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle avait aimé l'homme qu'elle avait épousé mais que celui-ci n'était plus de ce monde. Sur le coup il n'avait pas compris les paroles de sa mère mais quelques années plus tard, il avait aperçu sa mère pleurer en regardant des photos. Ce jour là il s'était juré que jamais il ne deviendrait comme son père.

Revenant à la réalité, il ferma les yeux, respira un bon coup et regarda à nouveau son père dans les yeux.

-Non ! Je refuse de devenir Mangemort !

Pendant un court instant, la stupeur passa sur le visage de son père.

-Non ?! Tu souhaites donc que ta mère souffre encore !

-Ne la touchez plus !

-En effet je ne la toucherais plus… AVADA KEDAVRA.

-NON !

Juste avant que le jet vert ne la touche, un sourire se forma sur sa figure en regardant son fils droit dans les yeux. Elle murmura un 'merci'. Tout se passa en quelques secondes. Narcissa Malefoy s'écroula, sans vie.

-STUPEFIX !

Cette fois le sort fut dirigé vers Drago qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver, encore sous le choc de la mort de sa mère devant ses yeux.

Lorsque le sort fut enfin levé, il se trouvait dans une grande salle sombre, entouré de Mangemorts. Devant lui se tenait Lord Voldemort en personne.

-Ainsi Drago, il paraît que tu refuses de te joindre à mes fidèles Mangemorts !

Le jeune sorcier cligna des yeux, son cœur battant plus fort que jamais, il se releva. Il devait tenir bon, quoiqu'il arrive il ne devait pas fléchir. Il devait penser à sa mère, à cette promesse muette qu'il lui avait faite.

Des ricanements retentirent parmi les disciples du Mage Noir.

-En effet ! Je ne veux pas être un de vos fidèles toutous.

Ces quelques mots mirent fin à tout bruits quelqu'il soit. Le silence régna quelques instants, pesant, palpable.

La suite Drago n'en fut pas acteur mais spectateur.

Voldemort lui lança un Imperium tellement puissant qu'il réussit à manipuler Drago pendant toute sa sixième année sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. C'est ainsi que Drago, le vrai, fut spectateur de tout ce que les autres élèves pensèrent que c'était lui qui le faisait.

Cependant, au fil des mois, Drago commença lentement à reprendre possession de son corps. De temps en temps il reprenait entièrement le contrôle. Mais cela ne durait guère longtemps et Voldemort reprenait toujours le dessus.

Puis un jour il réussit enfin à faire perdre le contrôle que Voldemort avait sur lui. Mais ce fut pour voir mourir Dumbledore, le sorcier qu'il avait en réalité toujours admiré, de la main de Rogue.

Les évènements lui avait alors complètement échappé. Et sans l'aide de Rogue qui l'avait attrapé et avec qui il s'était enfui, il était bon pour le baiser du Détraqueur.

Son professeur lui avait alors expliquait le serment inviolable fait à Narcissa, avant qu'elle ne soit tué, puis les multiples discussions avec Dumbledore qui lui avait ordonné d'aller jusqu'au bout. Le vieux directeur était, en effet, persuadé que Drago n'avait rien de mauvais et il voulait que Rogue s'occupe de lui. Le professeur de potions n'avait pas eu le choix, et même si il avait été au courant de la mort de Narcissa Malefoy, le serment n'en était pas moins toujours réel puisque Bellatrix Lestrange était parvenue à s'unir dans leur serment. Cependant, ayant aidé Drago a s'échapper, il n'était plus question pour lui de retourner auprès de Voldemort.

Les deux fuyards s'étaient dons cachés quelques temps puis lorsqu'ils furent certains que tous les élèves étaient bien partis en vacances ils retournèrent discrètement à Poudlard. Ils parcoururent les dédales de couloirs pour arriver jusqu'aux appartements du professeur Macgonagall. Arrivé devant la porte Rogue frappa et quelques instants plus tard la porte s'ouvrit.

-Rusard vous n'êtes… Rogue !

-Minerva je vous en supplie vous devez nous écouter.

-Que faite vous ici ? Meurtrier !

-Minerva je vous en prie ! Tenez, prenait nos baguettes.

Il déposa sa baguette par terre et Drago en fit de même tandis que le professeur Macgonagall avait sortit la sienne.

-Entrez mais au moindre geste je vous jure que je vous envoie en enfer.

-Alors je voudrais juste prendre quelque chose dans ma veste.

Il fit ce qu'il dit. Macgonagall était sur ses gardes.

-Voilà ceci est, je pense que vous reconnaîtrez, du veritaserum et un des plus puissants. Je vous propose, et vous pris d'accepter, que Drago et moi en buvions et qu'ainsi nous vous racontions l'entière vérité sur ce qui s'est passé cette année.

La nouvelle directrice accepta la proposition de son ancien collègue et pendant l'heure qui suivit elle les interrogea. Ils lui expliquèrent tout ce qui s'était réellement passé, enfin surtout pour Drago. Et ce dernier ce sentit soulagé de pouvoir raconter à deux adultes, deux professeurs, l'enfer qu'il avait vécu et prouver qu'il n'était finalement qu'une simple victime.

Après cette nouvelle fracassante, Macgonagall, Rogue et Drago prirent plusieurs décisions importantes. Rogue prendrait une nouvelle apparence pour prendre le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Drago changerait lui aussi d'apparence pour reprendre une place en tant qu'élèves et tout les deux devraient rester au château.

-Umh… euh… par contre quitte à… changer de camp totalement… j'ai… une nouvelle quelque peu inquiétante.

-Par apport à Voldemort ?

-Oui Voldemort et… Hermione Granger.

Et voilà que maintenant après la révélation qu'il avait faite devant Rogue et Macgonagall stupéfaits, il passait ses vacances à surveiller Hermione.

* * *

**Et vOilà ce s'ra tOut pOur aujOurd'hui.**

**très bientÔt **

**PS : Oune pitite review s'rait pas d'refus ;) **

_mais j'vOus rassur' je n'écris pas en fOnctiOn du nOmbre de review que j'reçOis :) !!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**HellO everybOdy,**

**me vOici de retOur avec le chapitre 4 :) !!!**

**Et vOui même si j'ai cOmmencé une autre fic's (Souvenirs d'une amnésique, que je vOus invite bien sur à lire P) je n'Oublie pas celle là, et maintenant que je suis de retOur chez mOa j'ai pris le temps de revOir ce 4ème Chapitre. Vous en avez de la chance parce qu'en ce mOment il y a tOut un dOssier sur la télévisiOn qui n'attend que mOi (mais bOn c'est vrai je vOus avOuerais que je suis lOin d'avOir envie de réviser mais bOn pÔ vraiment l'chOix là et On va essayer de ne pas écOuter mOn lit qui me tend les bras ) **

**Bref' je vais arrêter mOn p'tit blaBla que vOus n'avez certainement pÔ lu (lOol!) et je vais vOus sOuhaiter une bOnne lectur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.  
**

**

* * *

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4** : _Aide innatendue et surtOut nOn désirée..._

Une nouvelle heure passa, beaucoup trop lente aux yeux d'Hermione. Assise dans le couloir face à la porte de la chambre de son père, elle passait le temps en faisant les mots croisés d'un journal abandonné dans la salle d'attente, cependant au bout de deux heures un seul mot était écrit : _abandon_.

_« Mais bon sang ! Que font Harry et les Weasley …? Ils devraient déjà être là depuis longtemps ! »_

Cependant quand elle leva la tête et vit qu'il n'était que 10h45, elle poussa un soupir d'agacement. Cela faisait à peine une petite douzaine d'heure qu'elle était là mais elle avait l'impression que ça faisait au moins plusieurs mois.

Elle baissa la tête et croisa à nouveau le regard du jeune homme qu'elle avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises. Celui-ci paraissait la fixer. Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva dans l'intention d'aller lui demander des comptes. Mais l'inconnu eut un léger sourire en coin et partit dans l'autre direction.

Intriguée, Hermione commença à lui courir après mais une alarme retentit dans son dos et elle se retourna soudainement.

Elle provenait de la chambre de son père.

Brusquement trois infirmières débarquèrent en courant dans le couloir et entrèrent précipitamment dans la chambre, rapidement suivit par un médecin.

Hermione suivait la scène d'un air impassible. Elle entendait les voix confondues provenant de l'intérieur mais ne bougea pas.

Et tout s'arrêta. Aussi vite que c'était venu.

Les infirmières et le médecin sortirent un à un. Le médecin ferma la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers Hermione. Il affichait un air de tristesse et de pitié. Il semblait vraiment désolé.

-Mademoiselle Granger, je suis désolé… Nous avons fait tout notre possible mais malheureusement les séquelles étaient trop importantes pour que votre père survive… Je suis désolé.

Hermione le fixa mais ne dit rien. Etrangement il était impossible de deviner ce qu'elle ressentait. Si elle était triste, en colère, ou même heureuse, le médecin n'aurait pas su le dire tout comme Drago qui, de loin avait suivit toute la scène. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs intrigué par l'attitude de celle qu'il connaissait sous le surnom de miss je-sais-tout et comme quelqu'un qui pleurait facilement.

Dans la tête d'Hermione tout se mélangeait. Sa mère était morte et à son tour son père l'avait abandonné.

Elle n'avait plus personne.

Le médecin qui posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Mademoiselle Granger, vous vous sentez bien ?

A nouveau, elle resta muette.

-Ecoutez Mademoiselle… je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais… maintenant que… vos deux parents sont décédés et que… à priori, vous n'avez pas de tuteur légal, il va falloir que vous alliez consulter une assistante sociale. Nous allons devoir prendre les mesures nécessaires puisque vous n'êtes pas majeure.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que le regard d'Hermione changea. Désormais, on pouvait clairement distinguer de la colère. Une colère grandissante. Drago fut le seul à voir que la jeune sorcière serrait les poings et il comprit immédiatement que cela n'était pas un bon présage.

Tout à coup, le médecin sentit sa main brûler, il la retira précipitamment et vit qu'elle était devenue toute rouge et que des cloques commençaient à se former. Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers la jeune fille et la regarda d'un air affolé.

Quand elle parla, ce fut d'une voix sèche et froide. Et elle pesa nettement la moindre de ses paroles.

-Merci beaucoup… Mais, vous savez quoi ?! Je vais me débrouiller toute seule.

Elle se retourna subitement et se mit à courir en direction de la sortie. Le médecin se mit à crier.

-Ne la laissez pas sortir !!! Mademoiselle ?! Revenez !

Quelques infirmières dans le couloir, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passer, virent la jeune fille leur passer sous le nez. Un peu plus loin un autre médecin la vit arriver et quand elle fut à sa hauteur il l'attrapa par le bras. Hermione essaya de se débattre mais c'était peine perdue.

Mais sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait le médecin se retrouva plié en deux tandis que le jeune homme dont elle avait croisé le regard à plusieurs reprise lui attrapait la main l'obligeant à courir à nouveau, à ses côtés. Elle ne se posa pas de question et le suivit. Ils réussirent enfin à atteindre la sortie qu'ils passèrent, toujours en courant, sous les cris des médecins et infirmières qui avaient tenté de les poursuivre.

Quand ils furent suffisamment loin de l'hôpital les deux fuyards s'arrêtèrent enfin et tentèrent tant bien que mal de reprendre leur souffle. Le jeune sorcier fut le premier à retrouver une respiration normale.

Quand, à son tour, Hermione pu respirer à nouveau correctement, elle se tourna vers lui. Une lueur de rage enflammait son regard. Et elle eut du mal à ne pas lui hurler dessus.

-Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ?

-Mais de rien c'est tout naturel voyons.

-Ah ! Ah ! Mais c'est que j'ai droit à un comique en plus ! Réponds !

-Waouh ! Autoritaire en plus ! Salut, moi c'est Alexandre. Et à qui ais-je l'honneur ?

-Et ma deuxième question, tu l'as déjà oublié ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as aidé ?!

-Pourquoi je t'ai aidé ? Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire… Disons que je ne résiste pas à une jolie fille en détresse.

Il lui fit un immense sourire mais intérieurement Drago pestait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait changé de camp qu'il devait se mettre à draguer miss-je-sais-tout et lui dire, en plus, qu'elle était jolie, ce qui était totalement… vrai.

Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait bien changé depuis leur première année. Finit les vêtements amples et sans aucunes formes, finit les cheveux touffus et emmêlés. Tout ça remplacé par de jolis vêtements féminins qui mettaient en valeur ses formes, et de longs cheveux lisses avec de fins reflets dorés. Drago remarqua alors qu'elle avait de magnifiques yeux couleurs chocolat qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, même ses dents étaient blanches et bien alignés. Il se dit qu'elle devait avoir un très beau sourire qu'il aurait aimé voir s'afficher sur son fin visage. Il remarqua soudainement qu'elle n'était que très peu vêtue, elle portait toujours sa nuisette, une veste ouverte trop grande pour elle et une paire de fine basket.

Hermione remarqua qu'il la dévisageait étrangement, elle ferma précipitamment la veste.

-Bien… Merci mais maintenant je vais me débrouiller seule. Salut !

-Eh attends, tu sais où allez parce que à ce que j'ai compris tu n'as plus tes parents alors…

Hermione qui avait commencé à partir se retourna et à son regard Drago comprit qu'il avait perdu une occasion de se taire. Quand elle s'adressa à lui elle avait élevé la voix.

-Non mais je t'ai demandé quelque chose ? Non ! Alors écoute moi bien. Je me fiche de savoir que tu m'as aidé à sortir de l'hôpital et que pour cela tu as du mettre un cou dans les côtes d'un médecin ! Je me fiche de savoir qui tu es et si tu veux encore m'aider ! Je peux parfaitement me débrouiller toute seule alors fiche moi la paix et retourne à tes autres occupations. Mêle toi de tes affaires avant de te mêler de la vie des autres. C'est bien clair ?!!

-Et si je refuse ?

_CLAC_ !

La main d'Hermione partit et laissa une jolie marque rouge sur la joue de Drago.

-Tu… me… fous… la paix !!!

Et elle partit sans plus attendre.

Drago resta là, interdit, planté au milieu de la rue. Il passa sa main là où celle d'Hermione avait finit sa course. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il pesta en comprenant qu'il avait failli à sa mission et qu'elle lui avait échappé.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il ne l'avait pas suivit et qu'ils n'y avaient personne pour la voir, Hermione s'arrêta et dans un plop retentissant elle transplana.

* * *

**Et vOilà tartes et tOurtes **

**j'espèr' que ça vOus a plu :)**

**Oune pitite review pOur dOnner vOtre avis P**

**lOol.**

**bientÔt !**

**PS : merci à vOus tOus qui lisaient ma fic', mes fic's, c'est grâce à vOus que je cOntinue alOrs merci :)**

**(enfin je dOis avOuer que je vOue un véritable culte au cOuple DragO/HermiOne )**


	5. Chapter 5

**bOnsOir à tOus**

**me vOici de retOur avec le 5ème Chapitre :) !**

**J'espère qu'il vOus plaira parce que mOi j'suis mitigée mais là fallait que j'm'arrête ça dOit faire deux bOnnes heures que j'suis dessus et j'ai vraiment très envie de vOus le pOster ce sOir dOnc le vOilà ! En plus j'ai encOr' du bOulOt à faire... :s lOol.**

**Avant de vOus sOuhaiter une bOnne lectur', vOici quelque chOz' que je n'avais pas fait depuis fOrt lOngtemps :**

**RAR :**

**lolie :** _très chère lolie, bien que je ne te connaisse pas je ne pense pas que tu sois bête , en effet il n'y a pas énormément de changement, en fait pour le moment c'est plus de la réécriture, j'avais besoin de revoir et de reformuler certaines phrases. Plus tard par contre il y aura sans aucun doute de plus grand changement... Merci quand même d'apprécier ;)_

**Malie25 :**_ en effet la réaction d'Hermione n'est pas vraiment celle que l'on peut attendre de la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard mais j'avais besoin de vOir Hermione sOus un autre jOur, surtout pOur ce qui va venir, cependant je vais essayer de mieux exprimer les changements qui se produisent en elle pour ne pas trop vous déstabiliser. :) J'espère quand même que la fic' te plaira même sans une Hermione pleurnicharde lOol ;)_

**adri potter : **_et Oui décidément je suis incOrrigeable, j'ai encOr' changé le nOuveau nOm de DragO mais bOn c'est difficile de lui trOuver un nOm cOnvenable, c'est dragO quand même, pas n'impOrte qui. Et pOur tOut t'avOuer je n'aime tOujOurs pas Alexandre mais j'pense que là ça va arrêter de changer sinOn je sens que certains vOnt me zigOuiller ! lOol ! Et sinOn pOur répOndre à ta questiOn : j'ai repris les cOurs hier après deux semaines de vacances (j'aurais aimé y être encor' d'ailleur ;)), pOurquOi cette questiOn ?_

**Et sinOn merci à tOus ceux qui lisent ma fic' et nOtemment à princ3ss, BBL () et Diddye. J'aimerais en remercier plus mais faudrait savOir qui est qui ;) lOol.**

**bOn sur ce je vais pOuvOir vOus sOuhaiter une bOnne lecture !!!**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 5** : _se perdre dans les sOucis de la Vie..._

La rage au ventre, Hermione atterrit directement dans le salon de sa maison. Elle se doutait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester longtemps ici, l'hôpital enverrait sûrement la police voir si elle s'y trouvait afin de remettre la main sur elle. Mais en aucun cas elle ne se laisserait prendre au piège de la famille d'accueil moldue.

Elle les haïssait tous. Les médecins, les infirmières, l'assistante sociale, ce foutu Alexandre qui se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas et… ses parents. Ses parents qui l'avaient abandonnés.

Enervée, fatiguée, Hermione sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle. Elle balança tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Le vase, les livres, les magazines, les CD, les photos, tout y passait. Elle criait de colère et de douleur. Les larmes coulaient mais elle n'en avait rien à faire et continuait d'envoyer tout balancer prenant des caisses remplies de papiers et les jetant au sol avec toute la force dont elle était capable.

Elle finit par s'arrêter, s'écroula au sol et laissa couler ses larmes. Elle laissa le chagrin la submerger entièrement. Jamais elle n'avait autant pleuré. Quand enfin elle se calma, elle s'allongea sur le dos au milieu du fouillis, essayant de retrouver ses esprits et de respirer calmement.

Elle ferma les yeux. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Harry et les Weasley allaient sûrement s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir à l'hôpital. Mais étrangement, elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec du monde qui serait au petit soin avec elle parce qu'ils auraient pitié d'elle.

La pitié… c'était sans aucun doute le sentiment qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Elle avait envie de frapper tout ceux qui la regardaient avec ce sentiment dans les yeux.

C'était étrange, il n'y a pas encore si longtemps elle se serait précipitée dans les bras de Harry et de Ron au moindre problème… Mais là, elle voulait juste être seule. Etre seule… et comprendre.

Doucement elle se redressa et se releva totalement. Elle soupira en voyant le champ de bataille qu'elle avait fait du salon. Mais elle ne trouva pas l'intérêt de ranger puisque dans peu de temps plus aucun cœur ne battrait dans cette maison. Il fallait qu'elle aille récupérer quelques affaires puis elle partirait loin d'ici.

Elle entra dans la cuisine en passant au dessus des assiettes qui avaient valdingué à travers la pièce. La vaisselle de la veille était encore dans le lavabo.

Un chiffon blanc en boule à terre près de la table attira son attention. Elle le pris et s'aperçut que ce n'était pas un chiffon mais une chemise, une chemise de son père. Elle la sentit voulant s'imprégner de l'odeur fraîche que dégageaient souvent son père et ses chemises. Mais au lieu de sentir l'odeur habituelle il y avait un autre parfum. Hermione essaya de reconnaître… C'était une odeur de parfum féminin… et pas celui de sa mère.

Elle déplia entièrement la chemise et c'est là qu'elle remarqua la légère trace rouge au niveau du col. Sa mère ne mettait jamais de rouge à lèvre, elle avait toujours trouvé que ce maquillage faisait « filles de rues » comme elle le disait souvent à Hermione. Ainsi donc son père avait une maîtresse et sa mère s'en était aperçue.

La colère qui s'était apaisée reprit le dessus. Hermione ouvrit un tiroir, attrapa une paire de ciseaux et se mit à découper et déchirer la chemise avec rage. Comment son père avait-il pu faire ça à sa mère… leur faire ça à toutes les deux. Pourquoi prendre le risque de briser le bonheur de leur famille car pour être heureux, ils l'étaient.

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi sa mère était partie comme ça.

Une scène lui revint en mémoire.

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans quand sa mère et elle avaient eu une discussion qui avait frappait Hermione, alors qu'elles regardaient un film.

-Maman pourquoi la dame elle a tapé l'autre dame ?

-Parce que c'était la maîtresse de son mari.

-Son mari prenait des cours comme moi avec une maîtresse ?

Hermione avait fait une légère mine boudeuse, signe de grande réflexion à l'époque.

-Mais toi maman… tu vas pas frapper ma maîtresse !

Sa mère avait ri, de ce rire qu'Hermione aimait tant.

-Non ma puce, ce n'est pas la même chose.

Et comme à chaque fois que sa mère lui expliquait quelque chose elle avait ouvert grand les yeux et les oreilles et s'était tue pour la laisser parler.

-Vois-tu ma chérie quand un homme est marié et qu'il va… disons passer du temps avec une autre femme, et pas pour faire des mots croisés, il a ce qu'on appelle une maîtresse. C'est une autre femme en plus de celle avec qui il est marié. C'est ce qu'on appelle aussi une relation extra-conjuguale. La plupart du temps la femme du mari n'est pas au courant de cette relation mais quand elle l'apprend elle devient très en colère et très triste. Elle se sent trahie. Voilà pourquoi la dame dans le film a giflé l'autre dame.

Déjà à cet âge, Hermione comprenait vite ce que d'autres enfants n'auraient pas assimilés.

-Et papa, tu sais si il a une maîtresse lui ?

-Non pas que je sache mais je lui fais confiance. Ton père et moi nous aimons très fort et je le vois mal briser notre couple et notre famille pour une aventure avec une autre femme. Et si jamais cela venait à se produire ce serait une telle trahison qu'en fin de compte il en souffrirait bien plus que moi. Je vais être franche avec toi ma puce, si cela se produisait je briserais ton père jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus rien, juste quelque chose d'insignifiant. Nous sommes comme ça dans ma famille depuis des générations, c'est dans nos gènes, tu seras sûrement comme moi. La trahison nous est insupportable et la personne qui ose nous trahir souffre encore plus que nous car nous avons également un caractère vengeur. Je pense que tu l'auras aussi.

Et après ces paroles qui avaient quelque peu effrayé sa fille, elle avait ri à nouveau et le père d'Hermione était arrivé, l'avait pris sur ses genoux, avait embrassé sa femme et demandé ce qui la faisait rire. Hermione se souvint que ses yeux brillaient quand il la voyait si joyeuse. Sa mère rayonnait et faisait le bonheur de ceux qui l'entouraient.

La jeune sorcière soupira. Elle tenait encore la chemise en morceaux dans ses mains et ses yeux étaient de nouveaux emplis de larmes qu'elle sécha d'un revers de manche. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de pleurer. Elle balança la chemise à travers la pièce.

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, ferma les yeux et transplana. Elle atterrit au beau milieu d'une prairie qui semblait s'étendre à l'infinie et alors elle se mit à hurler. Elle hurlait aussi fort que le lui permettaient ses cordes vocales et aussi longtemps que le lui permettaient ses poumons, reprenant rapidement sa respiration pour hurler.

Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle était restée là à se vider de toute la frustration qu'elle contenait, relâchant également de la colère, de la tristesse et de la peur.

Elle avait l'impression que sa vie partait en miette. Elle qui avait toujours été persuadé que ses parents vivaient un véritable conte de fée voilà que toute leur histoire s'écroulait. Tout n'était que mensonges.

Quand elle eut évacué toute sa rage, Hermione songea alors à Harry et Ron qui devaient certainement se faire un sang d'encre. Elle respira une dernière fois l'air frais et transplana de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci elle apparut dans une maison où un désordre ordonné semblait régner. Elle sourit légèrement, elle se trouvait désormais au Terrier, et plus précisément dans le couloir devant la chambre de Ron. La porte était entrouverte et des voix en sortaient.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, où peut-elle bien être ?!! Ce n'est pas possible, elle n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça ?!! Et ces foutus médicomages moldus qui ont refusé de laisser mes parents remplir les papiers nécessaires !!!

-Ron calme toi s'il te plaît…

-Mais enfin Ginny, comment puis-je me calmer en sachant Hermione toute seule perdue dans la nature, toute seule, sans aucune aide ! Elle a perdu ses parents et on ne peut rien faire !

- Et ce n'est pas en t'énervant qu'elle va apparaître au pas de la porte !

Ron cogna sur son armoire avant de s'asseoir d'un air rageur. Et ce fut la voix d'Harry qui s'éleva.

-Ron a quand même raison, si Hermione était là on pourrait l'aider… Elle m'a appelé et quand on est arrivé elle n'était plus là ! Elle appelle à l'aide et elle disparaît ! Il faut bien avouer que c'est frustrant d'être dans l'incapacité d'aider quelqu'un à qui on tient. En plus il est vrai qu'elle peut être en danger en étant seule à l'extérieur. Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver…

-La pauvre quand même, elle a perdu ses parents, elle a sûrement besoin d'être un peu seule et quand elle sera prête elle viendra à nous. Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça Ginny ? Elle n'a pas besoin de temps, elle a besoin de nous, de ses amis !

-Comment peux-tu affirmer ça Ronald ! Si elle avait vraiment besoin de nous, elle nous aurait attendu à l'hôpital et ne se serait pas enfuie ! Et elle nous aurait déjà contacté !

Derrière la porte, Hermione sentait son cœur battre à la chamade.

Elle aurait aimé comprendre les réactions de Harry et Ron mais ils semblaient tellement convaincus qu'elle avait besoin d'eux que cela la refroidit.

Elle aurait voulu ouvrir cette porte et les serrer dans ses bras pour les rassurer mais elle n'y parvient pas. Après tout elle était tout à fait capable de se débrouiller seule… Pourquoi aurait-elle toujours besoin d'eux ? Pourquoi au moindre malheurs devrait-elle se réfugier dans leur bras et pleurer auprès d'eux ?...

C'était étrange le changement de caractère qu'elle sentait naître au plus profond d'elle-même mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le temps d'y réfléchir.

Elle ferma à nouveaux les yeux et repartit comme elle était venue.

Elle atterrit directement chez elle. Apparemment personne n'était encore venu vérifier si elle était bien là. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait certainement plus beaucoup de temps devant elle.

Elle monta dans sa chambre dans le but de récupérer quelques affaires. Mais en passant devant celle de ses parents, elle ne put s'empêcher d'y entrer. Elle se dirigea lentement vers leur placard et fit alors ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Elle enserra les vêtements et respira longuement l'odeur mélangée de ses parents. Ce geste elle le faisait souvent quand elle était petite et que ses parents partaient pour une soirée, la laissant avec une baby-sitter.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes elle se décida enfin à quitter la chambre de ses parents, non sans embarquer, un chemisier appartenant à sa mère et une veste de son père.

Une fois dans sa propre chambre elle rassembla quelques vêtements et ses affaires de Magie qu'elle fourra rapidement dans une valise. Elle prit également quelques photos et autres affaires personnelles avant de redescendre.

Elle s'assit un instant sur les marches et se prit la tête entre les mains. C'est seulement en entendant des gargouillis provenant de son ventre, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille. Elle se releva, retourna dans la cuisine et attrapa un paquet de gâteaux qu'elle entreprit de dévorer.

Son regard se posa alors sur la chemise de son père qu'elle avait balancé. Elle sentit à nouveau les larmes monter mais cette fois-ci elle les repoussa.

Il lui fallait des réponses.

Elle se dirigea alors vers le bureau de son père et entra dans la pièce où elle n'avait quasiment jamais mis les pieds. Elle y était tout à coup attirée comme un aimant. Maintenant elle était à peu près calme ou du moins qu'elle avait réussi à bloquer ses pleurs.

Passant derrière le bureau elle le caressa doucement. Il était beau, en bois plaqué avec tous ses petits tiroirs. Mais il était étrangement vide. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une photo montrant Hermione et ses parents à la plage en France dans la côte d'azur –la jeune sorcière eu un léger sourire au souvenir de ses vacances- et un pot de crayon.

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil en cuir et entreprit d'ouvrir les tiroirs d'où elle sortait les différents documents qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Elle les feuilletait vite fait, s'agissant surtout de documents en rapport avec le boulot.

Tout à coup, elle aperçut un porte-document portant comme inscription « _Papiers d'adoption_ ». Hermione attrapa le dossier et le fixa.

Ainsi donc ses parents avaient prévu d'adopter un enfant et ils ne lui en avaient pas encore parlé.

Ses mains tremblaient quand elle l'ouvrit et elle sortit les papiers uns à uns, cette fois-ce prenant le temps de les parcourir.

Quelque chose clochait… D'après ce qu'elle comprenait ses parents n'avaient pas l'intention d'adopter un enfant…

Ils l'avaient déjà fait 17 ans auparavant !

* * *

* * *

**Et vOilà,**

**ça vOus a plu j'espère :)**

**enfin la plupart savait déjà ce qui allait se passer **

**mais bOn ça peut pas fair' de mal de le relir' ;)**

**sur ce,**

**très bientÔt !**


	6. Chapter 6

**HellO everybOdy,**

**me vOici de retOur avec le Chapitre 6.**

**AujOurd'hui pas de BlaBla passOns tOut d'suite au **

**bOnne lecTure**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6** : _incOmpréhensiOn, surprise et jOie, décOuverte..._

Drago se maudit intérieurement. On lui faisait confiance et voilà qu'il avait failli à sa mission.

En le giflant, Hermione l'avait tellement surpris qu'il était resté là, les bras ballant, comme un idiot. Et il l'avait laissé filer. Impossible de savoir où elle était allée. Quand il eut repris ses esprits, il courut dans la direction qu'avait prise la Gryffondor.

Puis il arriva à un carrefour. Il regarda tout autour mais il était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard, il ignorait de quel côté elle était partie et de toute façon elle l'avait bien devancé.

Soudain un coup de klaxon retentit furieusement, suivit de plusieurs. Drago s'aperçut alors qu'il était en plein milieu de la chaussée, venait de manquer de se faire écraser et avait provoquer un accident. Pestant intérieurement, il remonta sur le trottoir et fila à toute vitesse. C'était fou comme il pouvait détester le monde moldu, les moldus et leur foutus carrioles. Il était d'accord pour passer du côté du Bien mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'accepterait d'aimer ou même ne serait-ce que d'apprécier les moldus et leur monde de machines.

Cependant pour l'instant il avait d'autres soucis en tête de liste. Non seulement il ne pouvait plus surveiller Hermione, ignorant où elle se cachait, mais en plus, maintenant qu'il s'était montré au grand jour, elle le reconnaîtrait automatiquement lors de la rentrée.

Ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à s'énerver contre le médecin. La Miss je-sais-tout qu'il connaissait avait soudain décidé de se rebeller, sauf que ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment. Mais Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être persuadé qu'elle devait avoir un bon motif pour perdre son sang froid comme elle l'avait fait.

Le Serpentard s'arrêta de courir lorsqu'il fut loin des cris qui l'accusaient, il transplana. Il atterrit à Pré-au-Lard dans une ruelle sombre. Il enfila alors sa cape prenant soin de se camoufler la tête. Puis il prit le chemin du château.

Il retrouva Rogue et Macgonagall dans le bureau de celle-ci et comme il s'y attendait, les deux professeurs n'étaient pas ravis d'apprendre qu'Hermione s'était évanouie dans la nature. Cependant ils étaient conscients que les évènements leurs avaient quelque peu échappé.

-Résumons. Tu surveillais tranquillement la maison de Miss Granger quand tu as vu une des voitures sortir avec Madame Granger à l'intérieur. Puis Monsieur Granger est sortit en lui courant après. Il est resté sur la route et s'est fait renversé par une voiture.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall regarda Drago qui fit signe de la tête pour confirmer ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître une sorte de complicité s'était créé entre la directrice et son 'nouvel' élève et elle avait fini par le tutoyer.

-Ensuite Miss Granger est apparue et quelques minutes plus tard une… ambulance c'est ça ?... – nouveau hochement de tête de Drago – est arrivée et tous deux sont montés dedans tandis que toi tu t'es accroché derrière lorsqu'ils sont partis.

-Exactement ensuite elle a appris que sa mère était morte dans un accident de voiture et le lendemain c'était son père. Ensuite je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais elle a engueulé le médicomage moldu et elle est partie en courant. Un autre _médecin_, comme ils les appellent, l'a attrapé et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'aider à s'extirper des mains de cet homme.

-Ce que tu n'étais absolument pas sensé faire Drago ! Tu devais rester discret et surtout ne te montrer sous aucun prétexte !

Rogue était sorti de l'obscurité pour se rapprocher.

-Comment vas-tu faire à la rentrée ? Elle va te reconnaître c'est sur. Et là il va falloir que tu continues ton jeu de 'je veux t'aider' et faire semblant de vouloir la connaître.

Drago déglutit. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça et n'avait aucunement envie de faire la connaissance de Miss Je-sais-tout.

-Rogue a raison. Drago, il va falloir qu'on trouve une nouvelle solution… On ne va quand même te changer encore une fois d'apparent…

Macgonagall réfléchit un instant.

-Drago, je te nomme préfet-en-chef et la préfete-en-chef sera Miss Granger. En espérant bien sur qu'elle revienne à Poudlard… Mais admettons. Vous aurez un appartement à partager. Vous pourrez donc faire connaissance et comme tu sais très bien baratiner tu sauras bien t'inventer une histoire… Mais attention Drago pas de bêtise avec Miss Granger, elle risque d'être sacrément bouleversée.

Drago n'en revenait pas. Dans le discours de la nouvelle directrice trois choses l'avait frappé : tout d'abord il allait devenir le nouveau préfet-en-chef, ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, deuxièmement il allait devoir partager une salle commune avec la fille qu'il détestait depuis leur première année et allait devoir tenter de faire sa connaissance et troisièmement, sans doute le plus gênant, Macgonagall avait entendu parler de sa 'réputation'. Il rougit légèrement mais reprit rapidement contenance.

-Bien on est tous d'accord ?

-C'est vous la directrice Minerva, mais n'avez-vous pas peur de mettre les deux plus grands ennemis de Poudlard ensemble ?

-Absolument pas Severus, Drago je peux compter sur toi n'est-ce pas ?

Le concerné se racla la gorge et émit un son bizarre. Les deux professeurs qui lui faisaient fasse le regardèrent étrangement.

-Umh, oui bien sûr professeur. Je ferai de mon mieux pour m'entendre avec Miss je-… euh je veux dire avec Granger et je ne euh… ferai rien de… mal.

-Bien, puisque nous sommes tous d'accord j'enverrai un hibou qui, j'espère, trouvera Hermione, pour lui annoncer qu'elle est désormais préfete-en-chef, je lui enverrais en même temps sa liste de fournitures et le reste. Bien Drago tu peux désormais rester au château pour le reste des vacances mais pour la rentrée il faudra que tu ailles prendre le train avec les autres élèves. Il faut que tout le monde pense que tu es nouveau à l'école.

-Très bien, merci.

Drago partit laissant seuls les deux professeurs qui échangèrent leur crainte vis-à-vis d'Hermione.

oOo

La nuit était tombée. Au Terrier, tout était calme, tout le monde dormait paisiblement. Excepté Harry qui ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, ses pensées étaient perturbées et les ronflements de Ron, aussi léger soit-il, ne l'aider pas beaucoup. Lasse de sentir le sommeil lui échappait, il se leva et sans faire un bruit sortit de la chambre puis de la maison. Il trouva refuge dans le jardin et s'installa sur l'herbe fraîche. Perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux levaient aux ciel, il n'entendit pas Ginny arriver derrière lui.

-Harry ?

Le garçon sursauta et se retourna.

-Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

Harry acquiesça et la jeune Weasley s'installa à ses côtés.

-Je pensais que tout le monde dormait. Je ne t'ais pas réveillé en descendant j'espère ?

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne dormais pas et quand j'ai regardé par la fenêtre je t'ai vu alors…

Les deux jeunes sorciers se turent un instant, appréciant la fraîcheur de la nuit mais surtout la proximité de l'autre. Ginny finit par reprendre la parole d'une voix timide.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas ?...

Harry ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il tourna la tête pour la regarder. Elle était si jolie, délicatement éclairé par la lune qui faisait ressortir les traits fins de son visage, et avec le petit air timide qu'elle affichait comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait peur de le déranger. Une irrésistible envie de la prendre dans ses bras lui tiraillait l'estomac mais il se garda de le faire.

-Ron ronfle.

Ces deux mots arrachèrent un sourire à la rouquine.

-Et puis je ne trouve pas le sommeil, on dirait qu'il nous boude tout les deux.

-En effet…

Un silence assez pesant s'installa et dura plusieurs minutes. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, Ginny décida de lui parler de ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur

-Harry… Je sais que… quand tu as décidé de rompre avec moi, je n'ai pas vraiment pas omis d'objection… Mais le fait est que je suis certaine que tu tiens encore à moi, ça se voit au regard que tu me lances et moi je ne supporte pas le fait que tu veuilles tout affronter seul.

Harry ne répondit rien mais détourna la tête ce qui blessa Ginny mais ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

-Harry tu dit que tu ne veux pas que… Voldemort puisse m'utiliser pour t'atteindre. Mais le fait est que de tout façon, rien qu'en faisant partie de tes amis et en étant du côté du Bien, je suis une cible ! Harry j'ai déjà risqué ma vie à plusieurs reprises, consciemment ou inconsciemment, et maintenant je sais que je ferais tout, absolument tout pour toi. Je refuse que tu affrontes toutes les épreuves seules, parce que tu n'es pas seul !

Elle lui prit soudain la tête entre les mains et rapprocha la sienne jusqu'à ce que leurs deux visages se frôlent.

-J'accepte que tu partes à la recherche des Horcruxes mais je refuse que l'on ne soit pas ensemble. Tu as mis si longtemps à me remarquer que tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser partir maintenant… Je te l'interdis !

Le regard de Ginny était maintenant brillant et humide. Une seule et unique larme parvint finalement à passer et coula lentement le long de sa joue. Alors Harry leva la main et l'essuya délicatement. A son tour il prit la tête de la jeune fille entre ses mains.

-Ginny, je…

-Harry je t'en prie…

Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et l'embrassa alors comme jamais il ne l'avait embrassé, y mettant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Ginny répondit immédiatement au baiser, passant ses bras autour de son cou et passant ses jambes autour de sa taille, le serrant contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Mais quand Harry mit fin à l'étreinte, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il allait s'excuser, lui dire qu'il ne devait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas. Elle se releva brusquement bloquant ses larmes. Alors qu'elle faisait demie tour, reprenant la direction de la maison, Harry lui attrapa la main et la fit tomber sur ses genoux. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, son regard soudain rempli d'un espoir qu'elle semblait perdue à jamais. Harry lui caressa la joue.

-Ginny, je t'aime. Et je ne veux pas te laisser partir.

Un sourire immense inonda alors le visage de la jeune sorcière.

-Ginny, tu dois me promettre de ne pas risquer ta vie pour moi et que tu me laisseras, seul, partir à la recherche des Horcruxes.

Il s'arrêta, surpris.

-Mais au fait, comment sais-tu pour les Horcruxes ? Je ne t'en ais jamais parlé.

-Je sais mais malheureusement pour toi, Ron et Hermione, j'ai les oreilles qui traînent…

Harry sourit de bon cœur et enlaça la main de celle qu'il aimait.

-Donc tu dois me promettre de me laisser aller à la recherche des Horcruxes, seul ! En revanche… je pense revenir à Poudlard. Je verrais avec Macgonagall pour qu'elle m'autorise à quitter l'école quand il le faudra.

Ginny rayonnait à présent. Elle embrassa Harry en ajoutant à l'amour la passion qu'elle avait pour lui et qui la dévorait de l'intérieur.

oOo

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Hermione se terrait chez elle. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé préalablement, l'hôpital n'avait envoyé personne voir si elle était rentrée, du coup elle avait décidé de rester, le temps de chercher plus d'informations au sujet de son adoption.

Elle avait fouillé la maison de fond en comble. C'était le bordel complet mais elle s'en fichait comme de sa première paire de chaussettes. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était de trouver d'autres informations qui auraient été dissimulées autre part que dans le dossier caché dans le bureau de son père.

En le lisant entièrement, elle avait appris que les Granger, ses parents adoptifs connaissaient le monde sorcier avant son arrivée puisqu'il avait fait appel à une agence d'adoption sorcière. Elle appris donc que sa mère biologique était une sorcière du nom d'Elisabeth Starts et qu'à la naissance d'Hermione elle avait 25 ans. Aucune autre précision n'était inscrite. Il n'y avait même pas d'indication sur la raison qui l'avait poussé à abandonner sa fille quelques mois après sa naissance. Quant à son père biologique… Hermione ne trouva aucune indication. C'est ce qui l'a poussa à faire tout ce remu ménage. Son instinct lui disait qu'elle finirait bien par trouver quelque chose mais plus les heures passaient, plus elle commençait à désespérer.

Puis elle finit par tomber sur des documents qui lui dévoilèrent la vérité sur sa mère adoptive. Celle-ci faisait en réalité partie du monde sorcier. Elle avait commencé des études à Poudlard mais s'était malheureusement révélée être une Cracmol et avait décidé de se retirer du monde sorcier pour faire des études moldues. Hermione fut stupéfaite de tout ce que ceux qu'elle avait toujours appelé 'papa' et 'maman' lui avaient en réalité caché. Cela la motiva dans ses recherches, persuadée qu'elle trouverait autre chose.

Trois jours plus tard, la fatigue eut raison d'elle et Hermione s'endormit dans le salon au milieu d'un tas de paperasse. Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par un petit bruit sourd. Elle leva la tête et aperçut un hibou qui cognait, de son bec, sur la fenêtre. Elle se leva difficilement, s'approcha, ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer l'oiseau. Doucement elle prit la lettre qu'il apportait et lui donna quelque chose à manger avant de le laisser repartir.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe qui portait le cachet de Poudlard et entreprit de lire la lettre. Etrangement la nouvelle de sa nomination comme préfête-en-chef ne lui fit rien. Cela la laissa perplexe, elle se rendit compte qu'au plus profond d'elle-même quelque chose avait changé mais elle ne parvînt pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle haussa les épaules et posa la lettre sur un autre tas de papiers en tout genre. Elle poussa un soupir et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de ranger maintenant alors elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour se préparer quelque chose à manger.

Découragée elle s'avoua vaincue, elle ne trouverait rien d'autre sur son adoption et notamment sur son père biologique.

Elle se promit quand même qu'avant la rentrée elle irait à la bibliothèque centrale de la sorcellerie faire des recherches sur sa mère dans les archives puis elle essaierait de se rendre à l'agence d'adoption sorcière pour voir si ils n'avaient pas quelques informations à lui donner.

Décidée, elle mangea devant la télé et s'endormit sans qu'aucun bruit ne vienne la réveiller.

* * *

**Et vOià c'est tOut pOur aujOurd'hui.**

**Petit changement pOur ce qui se sOuvienne de l'ancien chapitre 6...**

**J'espère que vOus avez aimé, n'hésitez surtOut pas à me laisser vOtre avis !**

**bientÔt...**


	7. Chapter 7

**cOucOu tOut l'mOnde,**

**vOici le chapitre 7.**

**EncOr' une fOis pas d'BlaBla mais quelques surprises vOus attendent...**

**bOnne LecTur' **

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 **:_ tout semble n'être que secret et incompréhension..._

Hermione soupira en regardant tout autour d'elle. Après des semaines complètes enfermées chez elle, voilà qu'elle était de retour dans le monde des vivants, et plus précisément dans le monde sorcier.

Elle venait de transplaner sur le chemin de Traverse et se sentait déjà mal à l'aise, entourée de tous ces inconnus, de tous ces êtres humains. Dans cette rue, tout n'était que vie et bonne humeur, et cela, Hermione avait du mal à le supporter. Mais elle décida d'enfouir son malaise au fond d'elle.

Elle était là pour deux raisons, la première étant bien sur d'acheter ses fournitures scolaires, la deuxième, et pas la moindre, était d'aller rendre une petite visite à l'agence qui s'était occupée de son adoption. Elle espérait sincèrement pouvoir trouver de plus amples informations sur sa mère biologique et apprendre qui était son père biologique.

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre de Poudlard et elle avait longuement, très longuement, hésité à y retourner. Elle ignorait exactement ce qui la poussait à réagir ainsi mais elle était sur d'une chose, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver au milieu de la foule des élèves de Poudlard. Finalement se sachant préfete-en-chef, elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle aurait son propre appartement et, plus le fait qu'elle devait finir ses études et obtenir son diplôme, cela l'avait convaincu. Il lui restait un an, après elle ferait ce qu'elle voudrait de sa vie.

Quelque chose en elle s'était brisée. La colère et la haine l'avaient changé. Son cœur était en miette et rien ni personne ne pourrait le réparer. Désormais elle n'était plus la même.

Perdue dans de sombres pensées, elle consentit enfin à avancer et à se mélanger à la foule.

oOo

Parmi le monde présent sur le Chemin de Traverse, il y avait Drago. Il était, bien sur, sous la forme physique d'Alexandre et flânait devant la boutique d'accessoire de Quidditch.

Il avait passé le reste de ses vacances à tourner en rond à Poudlard comme un lion dans une cage. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de s'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû pour son ennemie jurée. Il se demandait sans cesse ce que pouvait bien faire Hermione, où elle pouvait bien être allée, ce qu'elle ressentait… Il l'imaginait perdue, seule, désemparée. Et lui, enfermé au château, ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Le voyant aussi tourmenté, Macgonagall avait fini par le laisser aller faire ses achats pour la rentrée, seul, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Et voilà qu'il était entouré de sorciers qui ne se tournaient pas sur son passage, ignorant qui il était en réalité.

Soudain alors qu'il se détournait de la vitrine où s'agglutinaient de nombreux garçons, il la vit passer. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était là. En vie.

Une fois la surprise passée, il marcha sur les pas de la jeune fille.

oOo

Hermione ne prenait pas le temps de regarder autour d'elle les boutiques en effervescence. Elle marchait droit devant elle, d'un pas rapide, sans faire attention aux personnes qu'elle bousculait de temps à autre.

Quand elle arriva devant la banque Gringotts, elle s'arrêta un instant. Elle observa l'immense bâtisse puis fit un quart de tour sur la droite et fit face à une petite maison à l'air miteux. Au dessus de la porte un écriteau annonçait le nom de l'agence « the little Wizard's luck », et une petite plaque sur le côté indiqué qu'il s'agissait d'une agence d'adoption et d'un orphelinat. Hermione fronça les sourcils, sceptique, c'était donc là qu'elle avait vécu ses premiers mois.

Elle souffla un bon coup pour se donner une contenance et passa la porte.

L'intérieur était beaucoup plus accueillant que l'extérieur. Des fauteuils rouges à l'air moelleux étaient disposés à l'attention des visiteurs, des tableaux représentant des enfants, des sorciers célèbres de contes, ou encore des scènes de fêtes ou de Quidditch étaient accrochés aux murs rayés blancs et bleus.

Au bout du hall, assises derrière un comptoir, deux secrétaires discutaient en riant. Hermione se dirigea vers elles. La plus jeune, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux d'un noir profond, la vit et se retourna vers elle, un grand sourire collé sur le visage.

-Bonjour, bienvenue au Little Wizard's luck, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Voilà j'aimerais des renseignements concernant une femme de nom d'Elisabeth Starts qui a abandonné son enfant chez vous il y dix-sept ans.

-Je suis désolé Mademoiselle mais je crains ne pas pouvoir vous aider. Ce genre de renseignement est confidentiel.

-J'ai besoin de ces informations !

Sa voix était devenue sèche, brutale. Mais ce qu'elle ne vit pas, contrairement aux deux secrétaires, c'est que ses yeux chocolat étaient devenus si noirs qu'on ne distinguait même plus ses pupilles.

C'est effrayé que la deuxième secrétaire, blonde comme les blés, répondit avec une voix légèrement tremblotante.

-S'il vous plaît Mademoiselle calmez-vous… Nous allons vois ce que nous pouvons faire.

Chez Hermione tout redevint normal mais elle fit la seule à ne s'être aperçue de rien.

La secrétaire prit alors un morceau de papier sur lequel elle griffonna quelques mots avant de le pliait puis lui tapota dessus à l'aide de sa baguette et le mot s'envola.

-La directrice devrait arriver.

-Merci bien !

Et en effet, quelques instants plus tard, une dame d'une cinquantaine d'année, avec un chignon serré, un tailleur et une veste cintrée, apparut. Elle vit d'abord l'air effrayé de ses deux secrétaires et son regard dévia pour tomber sur Hermione, qui tapotait impatiemment ses doigts sur le comptoir. La directrice s'arrêta net, et ses yeux s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes, un air de stupéfaction s'afficha sur son visage. Hermione fut surprise de sa réaction mais préféra passer tout de suite au sujet qui l'intéressait.

-Bonjour Madame, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. J'aimerais des informations sur Elisabeth Starts.

Son interlocutrice se reprit difficilement.

-… Vous lui ressemblez tellement.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'être stupéfaite par cette révélation.

-Suivez-moi. On va dans mon bureau.

Hermione la suivit jusqu'à une pièce situé à l'étage où un écriteau sur la porte indiquée « Gwendoline Mayes, directrice ». Celle-ci sortit une clé de sa poche, ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer la jeune fille. Elle referma ensuite la porte, fit signe à sa visiteuse de s'installer et alla s'asseoir en face d'elle. La directrice paraissait nerveuse et Hermione avait adopté une allure froide et désinvolte.

-Je vous écoute Miss Granger.

-Bien, je vais faire court. Mes parents sont morts, tous les deux, et chez moi je suis tombée sur ça !

Elle posa violemment le dossier où se trouvaient les papiers de son adoption qu'elle avait emmené avec elle.

-Voyez-vous je n'étais pas au courant alors ce fut une réelle surprise pour moi d'apprendre que j'avais été adopté ! Alors maintenant je désire savoir qui était ma mère biologique et, si vous le savez, pourquoi a-t-elle pris la décision de m'abandonner. Et puis vu votre réaction quand vous m'avez vu en bas, je suis sûre que vous deviez la connaître.

Hermione avait dit tout ça d'une traite, posément, mais on sentait bien que la colère pouvait refaire surface à tout moment. La directrice sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Avant toutes choses ; je vous présente mes sincères condoléances pour la mort de vos… parents.

Hermione balaya sa phrase d'un geste de la main.

-Répondez-moi ! Je n'ai pas tout mon temps à perdre ici.

-Très bien… Je ne connaissais pas Elisabeth Starts, je n'en ais pas eu le temps. Mais je me souviendrais toujours de son arrivée ici, il y a dix-sept ans… une petite fille dans les bras, emmitouflée dans une couverture rose.

En commençant son récit, un air nostalgique était apparu dans les yeux de Gwendoline Mayes.

-Elle semblait complètement perdue et paniquée, la peur se lisait très clairement dans ses yeux. Elle était malade et épuisée mais tout ce qui lui importait c'était de confier son enfant à des gens surs. Elle s'est approchée de moi et je vous ais prise dans mes bras. Elle m'a rapidement dit son nom ainsi que le votre, qui n'a pas été changé, mais je n'ai pas eu plus de détails. Elle est repartie aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Ca n'avait duré que quelques minutes mais je n'ais jamais pu oublié le regard effrayé de cette femme… le même que le votre.

-C'est tout ce que vous savez ?

Hermione était déçue et elle ne chercha pas à le cacher.

-Oui… et non. Quelques jours après votre arrivée, j'apprenais en lisant la Gazette des Sorciers que son corps avait été retrouvé sans vie à Pré-au-Lard… elle avait été assassinée par des mangemorts. Encore une de leurs nombreuses victimes. Je suis sincèrement désolé Miss Granger.

Le visage d'Hermione était, encore une fois, impassible et cela surprit la vieille femme qui se disait que, décidément, la jeune fille qui lui faisait face était bien étrange.

-Et au sujet de mon père ? Je suppose que vous ne savez rien ?!

-Non aucune malheureusement…

-Bien, je vous remercie.

Hermione se leva, tendis sa main que la directrice serra mais retira rapidement en sentant un début de brûlure.

-Au revoir.

Elle sortit de la pièce laissant une directrice stupéfaite et quelque peu effrayée. Elle se réinstalla à son bureau et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle regarda ensuite la seule photo qui traînait et sur laquelle un petit garçon au sourire malicieux lui faisait signe. Gwendoline Mayes retourna soudain le cadre et remonta sa manche. Là, sur son avant-bras, la marque des ténèbres ondulait paresseusement. Elle la caressa délicatement et murmura « _foutu passé_… »

oOo

Une fois à l'extérieur, Hermione respira un bon coup. Elle regarda sa main légèrement rougie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que la colère l'envahissait, ne serait-ce que très peu, sa main se mettait à brûler. Et bien qu'elle ne ressentait pas la douleur, elle savait que la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle la ressentait fortement.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement à ce problème qu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à Alexandre, le jeune homme qui l'avait aidé à s'enfuir de l'hôpital.

-Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ! Ce n'est pas possible !

-Bonjour à toi aussi. J'ignorais que tu étais une sorcière.

-Et malheureusement pour moi il faut que tu en sois un aussi !

Drago soupira intérieurement. Miss je-sais-tout avait vraiment un caractère détestable, il avait envie de lui lancer une de ces répliques cinglantes dont il avait le secret mais il dut prendre sur lui. Cependant l'idée qu'il allait devoir partager une salle commune avec elle pendant toute une année l'exaspérait déjà mais l'excité également.

Hermione dégagea vivement son épaule de l'emprise de la main du jeune homme. Heureusement pour lui, c'était plus de l'exaspération qu'elle ressentait que de la colère.

-Ecoute, je crois qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases tous les deux. Reprenons à zéro tu veux bien. Salut moi c'est Alexandre.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air enjoué qu'avait pris le jeune homme.

-Moi c'est Hermione, répondit-elle tout en lui serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.

-Et si je puis me permettre… Hermione, que faisais-tu dans une agence d'adoption

La Gryffondor se rembrunit légèrement.

-Cela ne te regarde absolument pas !

-Ok, Ok ! Excuse-moi, je suis juste curieux.

En effet il était curieux sauf que dans ce cas précis, il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question. Drago se doutait qu'elle avait du découvrir la vérité sur ses parents adoptifs, qu'elle avait trouvé l'adresse de l'agence d'adoption et qu'elle y était venu afin d'en apprendre plus. Il paraissait tout à fait normal qu'elle ait besoin de réponses. Mais quand elle était sortie, il avait deviné, en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait, que sa visite n'avait pas été concluante.

_Mais si elle apprenait la vérité_… A cette pensée, Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait faire si elle apprenait la vérité… Il su alors, que plus que son devoir, il voulait la protéger. Il la regardait et sentait une aura étrange émanait-elle et qui le fascinait complètement.

-Est-ce que je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ?

Suspicieuse, Hermione fronça les sourcils mais en voyant le sourire légèrement timide qu'il affichait, elle se laissa amadouer.

-Pourquoi pas…

Elle lui sourit et tous deux prirent la direction du Chaudron Baveur. Ils ne parlaient pas, chacun étant perdus dans ses pensées, mais de temps en temps, ils se lançaient de petits regards en coin.

Ils allaient entrer dans le bar quand de grands cris retentirent derrière eux.

-Hermione ! HERMIONE !

L'intéressée s'arrêta et son compagnon l'entendit soupirer un grand coup avant de se retourner. Deux têtes rousses et une tête noire accouraient vers elle et quand ils furent devant elle, Ginny la prit dans ses bras et la serra si fort qu'Hermione crut qu'elle allait étouffer. Quand elle la lâcha enfin, elle reprit sa respiration normale.

-Ginny, Harry, Ron, salut.

Elle avait parlé sans aucune joie et se mordit la langue en le réalisant. Heureusement les trois amis ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué… contrairement à Drago qui s'était légèrement écarté et qui observait l'étrange scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

-Hermione mais où étais-tu bon sang ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! On imaginait le pire. Tu aurais au moins pu nous envoyer une lettre pour nous dire que tu allais bien ! Mais non tu n'as rien fait, nous laissant nous inquiéter pour toi.

Harry ne parvint pas à rester calme. En la voyant indemne la joie l'avait submergé, laissant s'envoler un poids qui pesait depuis trop longtemps sur son estomac. Mais une fois ce poids parti, la rancœur enfouit explosa soudainement.

L'attitude d'Hermione étonnait de plus en plus Drago. Celle-ci aurait sans aucun doute, il y a à peine quelques semaines, éclaté en sanglots et demandait pardon à ses amis mais là ce fut tout autre chose. Elle resta posé, presque froide et regarda le Survivant droit dans les yeux ne laissant passer aucuns sentiments de tristesse ou autre. Quand elle parla ce fut une voix glaciale qui sortit mais sans énervement… contrairement à Harry.

-A ce que je sache, Harry, je fais encore ce je veux ! Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre !

-Mais enfin ! Tu m'avais appelé à peine quelques heures auparavant me suppliant presque de t'aider, de venir te chercher et puis qu'est-ce qu'on apprend à l'hôpital ?! Que Mademoiselle s'est enfuie, non sans blesser deux médecins au passage ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passée dans ta tête ? On peut le savoir ? Je pense quand même qu'on mérite une explication.

Harry et Hermione se fixaient droit dans les yeux, une étrange lueur de défi pouvait se lire dans les yeux chocolat de la brunette. Ron et Ginny ne savait pas quelle attitude adoptée devant l'étrange comportement de leur amie. La rouquine tenta alors une approche plus amicale que son compagnon.

-Hermione… Nous savons qu'après tout ce qui s'est passée, tu dois souffrir, ça doit être vraiment dur d'avoir perdu tes deux parents… On veut juste t'aider… Tu n'es pas seule tu sais…

Ginny avait pris la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Cette dernière tourna son regard vers la jeune Weasley.

Elle y lisait de la pitié. _De la pitié_…

Ce simple mot, elle l'avait en horreur.

La colère l'envahit aussitôt. Elle ne put la contrôler. Et ce simple sentiment refit les mêmes dégâts qu'elle avait déjà causés. Ses amis, plus que surpris, virent alors ses yeux devenir noirs, très noirs et tout à coup Ginny poussa un léger cri. Elle retira sa main, elle était toute rouge, comme si elle venait de la poser sur une plaque brûlante d'un four. Les trois amis regardaient maintenant Hermione avec une expression de peur. Drago lui, toujours à l'écart, avait les yeux agrandis de stupeur devant ce qui venait de se produire.

Hermione réalisa soudainement ce qu'elle venait de faire mais il était trop tard, elle ne pouvait revenir en arrière. De toute façon elle n'était pas vraiment sure de vouloir s'excuser.

-Je vais très bien ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! Maintenant si vous le permettez je vais aller boire un verre avec ce charmant jeune homme…

Drago haussa les sourcils en l'entendant parler de lui ainsi.

-… qui d'ailleurs, je tiens à le signaler, est responsable de la blessure du deuxième médecin. Sur ce bonne journée.

Elle attrapa un Drago tout abasourdis et l'entraîna dans la foule laissant les trois autres en totale incompréhension.

* * *

**Et vOilà**

**c'est tOut pOur aujOurd'hui :)**

**Dites mOa ce que vOus en pensez, j'espèr' vraiment que ça vOus as plu :)**

**bientÔt !!**


	8. Chapter 8

**bOnjOus à tOus,**

**me vOici enfin de retOur pOur le chapitre 8.**

**Je suis désOlé de ne pas tenir mes prOmesses pOur cette fic' mais j'avOue favOriser ma nOuvelle, Souvenir de Famille,et je prend plus de tempsà écrir' l'écrir'. Bref' j'en suis désOlé et je vOus prOmets de finir rapidement cette histOir' que j'adOr' tOujOurs autant malgré tOut :).Mais faut just' que j'me décide pOur la fin ...**

**Heureuz' ? Ou malheureuz' ? lOol.**

**Bref' sur ce**

**bOnne LecTur'**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre8** : _s'abandOnner dans l'incOnnu..._

Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Il semblait que ce 1er Septembre tout le monde s'était donné rendez-vous à la gare King's Cross. La jeune fille poussait le chariot contenant ses valises devant elle tout en criant des 'pardon!' sans arrêt.

Elle parvint enfin au niveau des voies 9 et 10. Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche puis un dernier coup d'œil derrière et Hermione franchit le passage qui menait à la voie 9 3/4.

Le Poudlard Express était là, fidèle au rendez-vous. Le quai grouillait d'élèves plus impatients les uns que les autres.

Hermione soupira, ça y est elle allait rentrer à Poudlard.

Après avoir reçu sa lettre elle avait longuement hésité à revenir. Elle n'avait pas envie de retrouver ses 'amis'. Et le seul fait de se retrouver au milieu d'une foule d'élèves surexcités l'énervait. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : être seule, qu'un besoin : la solitude.

Elle sentait bien qu'elle avait changé, que quelque chose de profondément enfoui s'était révélé. Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer mais elle sentait un nouveau soi naître du fin fond de son inconscience. Quelque chose s'était réveillé.

En peu de temps elle avait appris plus de choses que quelqu'un de normal n'aurait pas su assimiler. Mais elle… elle ne demandait qu'une chose : la vérité ! Malheureusement personne ne pouvait la lui donner. Ses parents étaient morts et sa mère biologique aussi quant à son père biologique il semblait tout simplement absent du tableau.

Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis quelques minutes, se ressaisissant elle se décida de chercher le premier wagon où elle avait rendez-vous avec son homologue, puisque, sans grande surprise, elle avait été désignée préfete en chef, et un professeur pour recevoir les consignes de l'année.

Alors qu'elle avançait, elle sentait qu'elle attirait les regards, regards des élèves qui l'avait connu, côtoyé ou tout simplement aperçut les années précédentes. Il était vrai qu'elle ne ressemblait plus vraiment à ce qu'elle était quand elle les avait quitté à peine deux mois auparavant. Tout d'abord les deux dernières semaines, elle avait très peu mangé perdant ainsi plus de poids qu'elle n'aurait du, de plus des cernes s'était formées sous ses yeux autrefois pétillant maintenant ternes, vides. Ce qui impressionnait aussi n'était pas tant cela mais la manière dont elle s'était vêtue qui était à l'opposé de l'ancienne Hermione. Elle portait un jean et une jupe à plusieurs volants noirs par-dessus, comme haut elle avait revêtu une sorte de corset rouge qui découvrait ses épaules. Et ce qui choqua la plupart des élèves qui connaissaient Hermione c'était le tatouage en forme de serpent d'un beau vert foncé et avec des yeux rouge sang qui semblait observer tout ce qui l'entourait, qui partait de son omoplate jusqu'au début de son cou. Le serpent était fin mais se voyait suffisamment pour que tout le monde se pose des questions.

Hermione ne se retournait pas, ne regardait personne et continuait son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Et de toute façon si on lui posait des questions elle n'aurait pas su répondre… elle-même ne sachant pas d'où venait ce serpent. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était apparut sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer. Elle avait essayé de le faire partir avec la magie mais rien n'avait fonctionné et finalement elle était tombée sous le charme et avait décidé de l'exhiber dès le jour de la rentrée, cherchant à montrer qu'elle n'était plus la même et cela avait l'air de fonctionner. Sa manière de s'être habillée, le serpent et l'air arrogant et menaçant qu'elle se donnait faisaient vite fuir ceux qui avaient en tête de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas dans sa tête.

oOo

-Et voilà, c'est parti pour notre dernière année à Poudlard.

-Oui pour vous! Moi j'ai encore deux ans à tirer mais bon… ça me va.

Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna et Harry s'étaient installés dans un compartiment vide qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le dernier wagon. Harry enlaçant la rouquine dans ses bras. Neville cherchant après une plante qu'il avait rétréci et mis dans son sac. Ron regardant par la fenêtre et pour finir Luna plongé dans son magasine.

Le train se mit en marche.

-Au fait où est Hermione ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu et je voulais lui parler des zolingus à cornes dont un lecteur du journal de mon père a trouvé la trace en France.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Luna qui avait, comme à son habitude, parlé paisiblement, tout en lisant Le Chicaneur. Puis Neville se tourna vers les trois autres d'un air interrogateur comme pour souligner la question qu'avait posé sa voisine, qui d'ailleurs semblait déjà l'avoir oublié et s'était replongé dans sa lecture sans attendre la réponse. Ginny trouva tout à coup grand intérêt au paysage, Ron devint rouge et fixa ses mains, quant à Harry il toussota mais finit par prendre la parole.

-A vrai dire euh… nous ne savons pas trop. Elle est sûrement arrivée plus tôt que nous et a du s'installer quelque part et nous ne l'avons pas vu. On la retrouvera à Poudlard…

Un long silence s'imposa.

Ce qu'ignorait Luna et Neville c'est que les trois amis savait très bien où était Hermione puisqu'il l'avait vu entrer dans le premier wagon.

Ils l'avaient vu habillée d'une façon qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Ils avaient vu ce serpent qui remontait sur son omoplate. Ils avaient vu sa manière de se tenir, bien droite, trop droite, froide, distante, menaçante. Ils auraient voulu aller la voir mais son regard empli de méchanceté les en avait dissuadé. Puis ils avaient rencontré Neville et Luna et étaient parti loin de cette vision qui les torturait.

oOo

Hermione peinait à mettre ses valises dans l'emplacement qui leur était réservé quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle sans qu'elle ne l'entende. Le dos tourné vers le nouvel arrivant elle ne vit pas la tête qu'il fit en la voyant. Drago Malefoy alias Alexandre Sweters restait, planté à l'entrée, n'en revenait pas de la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'élégant – autant être honnête, il était vraiment magnifique- serpent et ne s'en décollèrent pas.

Sentant qu'on la fixait, Hermione se retourna précipitamment, un peu trop vite d'ailleurs car elle laissa tomber sa valise qui atterrit sur son pied. Elle poussa un juron avant de regarder, méchamment, l'arrivant.

-Putain encore toi ! Nan mais ne me dis pas que non seulement tu es à Poudlard et qu'en plus il faut que TU sois l'autre préfèt-en-chef !

-Ravie de te revoir également. Tu sais cela ne m'enchante pas forcément non plus surtout après ta conduite sur le Chemin de Traverse.

En effet Hermione après avoir bien crié sur Harry, l'avait tiré dans la foule mais à peine furent-ils sorti de la vision des trois autres, qu'il voulut lui demander pourquoi elle avait agi comme ça et là, la tempête avait repris de plus belle et elle avait fini par le planter là pour rentrer chez elle. Et pour l'empêcher de la suivre elle lui avait jeté un le sortilège du Saucisson en informulé. Et elle s'était plus précisément enfuie avant que quelqu'un ne l'arrête. Heureusement pour Drago il fut vite libéré du sort par une sorcière qui avait suivi tout la scène et qui aurait bien aimé en savoir plus…

Hermione et Drago étaient face à face et se défiaient du regard, chacun cherchant à dominer l'autre.

Mais tout à coup une secousse leur fit perdre ce contact visuel ainsi que leur équilibre. Hermione tomba en avant sur son homologue qui se retenait difficilement à la porte, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Il tomba durement sur le sol et, recevant Hermione sur le ventre, eut le souffle coupé. La jeune fille se releva à toute vitesse et perdit toute agressivité quand elle s'aperçut que le jeune homme avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration et à se relever. Elle pencha vers lui l'aidant, le soulevant doucement pour le redresser.

-Ca va aller ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ? Doucement tu t'es bien cogné.

-Ouais ça va aller, pas besoin d'appeler de l'aide. J'suis pas du genre pleurnichard alors si tu permets je vais me démerder tout seul.

-Navrée mais là je te laisse pas comme ça. Allez appuie toi sur moi pour te relever.

Sentant son dos lui faire mal, il résista à l'envie de l'envoyer se faire voir et accepta silencieusement son aide. Elle l'aida à se mettre sur la banquette. Puis elle se glissa derrière lui et entreprit de relever son sweat.

-Eh je peux savoir ce que tu fais Granger ?

Hermione fut parcourue d'un frisson et se releva à toute vitesse pour faire face au jeune homme et l'observa attentivement.

Il avait les yeux marron, fort foncé d'ailleurs, des cheveux bruns en pagaille et était habillés de façon moldu avec un sweat-shirt et un baggy. Il était musclé et plutôt grand. Bref tout le contraire d'un certain Serpentard.

Quand il avait prononcé 'Granger', la concernée aurait juré avoir entendu son ennemi de toujours Drago Malefoy.

Mais non à bien observer le jeune homme devant elle ça ne pouvait pas être lui. De plus la manière dont il s'était comporté jusque là ne ressemblait pas du tout au fils du bras droit de Voldemort. Et puis celui-ci était probablement à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là à servir un être à la face de serpent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer comme ça ?

-Euh non rien désolé. Tu m'as juste fait penser à quelqu'un.

Le cœur de Drago se serra.

-Un salaud que je souhaite bien ne jamais revoir et qui j'espère est mort à l'heure qui l'est.

L'étau se resserra encore plus dans la poitrine du jeune sorcier. Il se doutait bien que c'était ce que les gens pensaient de lui mais cela faisait mal de se l'entendre dire par la fille qu'il devait protéger.

-Ah!...

Un silence lourd s'abattit dans la pièce auquel Hermione mit fin.

-Bon maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser faire j'aimerais juste regarder comment va ton dos.

-Ouais.

Hermione se replaça derrière lui et souleva à nouveau le sweat. Elle plaqua sa main sur le dos du jeune homme qui frissonna au contact. La main de la jeune fille était froide, très froide. Puis la douleur qui le lançait s'arrêta et Hermione retira sa main et relâcha le vêtement.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Oui… comment as-tu fait ça ? Je ne sens plus rien !

-Euh… je ne sais pas trop en fait mais le principal c'est que tu n'es plus mal.

-… Merci.

-De rien.

-Tu veux un coup de mains pour ta valise ?

-Ouais je veux bien merci.

Elle se recula pour qu'il puisse atteindre la valise qu'il hissa sans difficulté dans le filet à bagage. Puis il y mit ses propres valises avant de s'installer sur la banquette face à Hermione qui regardait le paysage défiler.

Quelques minutes plus tard un pop se fit entendre et le professeur Macgonagall leur fit face.

-Bonjour jeune gens.

-Bonjour professeur.

-Bien je ne fais pas les présentations à moins que cela soit vraiment nécessaire.

Les deux élèves signalèrent d'un signe de la tête qu'ils avaient déjà fait connaissance.

-Parfait. Alors je vais faire court. Vous êtes donc les deux préfet-en-chef ce qui veut dire que c'est sur vous que je me repose pour la surveillance et le bien être des élèves. Vous ferez régulièrement des rondes le soir et vous vous chargerez également de ce que devront faire les autres préfets. Cette année j'ai également décidé qu'il y aurait un bal pour Noël pour tous les élèves à partir de la 4eme année et c'est vous deux qui l'organiserez. Et si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas. Bien, des questions ?

Drago et Hermione réfléchirent quelques instants puis secouèrent la tête de droite à gauche.

-Bien, bonne fin de voyage.

Et elle transplana laissant les deux étudiants seuls. Drago se tourna vers Hermione.

-Eh ben ça promet comme année.

-Bah c'est rien suffira de donner tout le boulot aux autres préfêts et nous on pourra se prélasser tranquillement.

-Tu comptes vraiment faire ça cette année ? Ne rien faire ?

-Tu as tout compris.

-Mais dis moi… on m'a parlé de toi comme étant quelqu'un de responsable, de sérieux, de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout très à cheval sur les règles et tu comptes tout reléguer aux autres préfets et te la couler douce ?

Hermione le regarda, surprise.

-Parce que maintenant tu te renseignes sur moi. Non mais on aura tout vu c'est pas possible ça, je rêve. Mais pour répondre à ta question sache que la Hermione que l'on t'a décrite tu ne la connaîtras pas.

-Ah ! Et pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit à cet honneur ?

Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur qui en fut troublé mais le cacha.

-Parce qu'elle est morte.

* * *

**Pas de réel changement pOur ce chapitre mais bOn...**

**bientÔt, très très bientÔt !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Et vOilà le chapitre suivant.**

**bOnne LecTure**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9** : _dernière rentrée_...

Après plusieurs heures de voyage, le train s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Les élèves descendirent des wagons formant une masse d'adolescents en robe de sorciers. Les préfets tentaient vainement de mettre un peu d'ordre mais l'effervescence des retrouvailles prit vite le dessus.

Harry, Ginny et Ron firent de grands signes à Hagrid qui était lui aussi revenu, et se mirent à la recherche d'un carrosse libre qui les ramènerait enfin à Poudlard, chez eux.

Drago prit le temps de veiller à ce que tout le monde prenne bien le chemin du château avant de se diriger vers le dernier carrosse. Hermione était déjà partie, comme elle l'avait dit, elle avait laissé les préfets s'occuper des élèves. Pendant le trajet les paroles de la Gryffondor, de son ennemie de toujours raisonnait dans sa tête.

_Elle est morte_.

Et le pire c'était qu'il était conscient que c'était la stricte vérité. La Miss Je-sais-tout de Poudlard, l'énervant rat de bibliothèque, n'était plus.

Dans un sens cela dérangeait Drago plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu car il ne pourrait plus s'engueuler avec sa « Sang-de-Bourbe préférée » comme il se plaisait à se le dire depuis deux ans.

La réalité était qu'il avait toujours haï Hermione pour ce qu'elle était, pas juste à cause de son sang, ça allait plus loin, beaucoup plus loin, beaucoup trop loin sans doute. Il la haïssait d'être aussi douée en tout, il la haïssait d'avoir des amis sur qui elle pouvait compter, il la haïssait de savoir lui répondre et de le déstabiliser, il la haïssait d'être libre, il la haïssait aussi et surtout d'être belle sans le savoir et de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir. Ce sentiment de haine qu'il avait toujours ressenti avait changé le jour où il avait compris qu'elle était en danger, le jour où il avait entendu ce qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais entendre. Maintenant il avait peur pour elle à tout instant.

Malheureusement la Hermione qu'il avait connu était belle et bien morte. Morte en même temps que ses parents, en même temps que l'identité qu'on lui avait toujours attribué. Et il avait encore plus peur de ce qu'elle représentait désormais, surtout si elle continuait comme elle était partie.

Hermione entra dans la grande salle mais pour la première fois depuis sa première année, elle ne prit pas le temps de s'exclamer sur la beauté du lieu qui l'étonnait pourtant tout les ans et alla directement s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Elle n'attirait plus les regards, sa robe de sorcière dissimulant ses habits et ses épaules. Seul son maquillage noir étonnait.

Elle fut rejointe par Ginny, Harry, Ron et Neville. Ce dernier lui adressa un franc sourire tandis que les trois autres lui lançait des regards en coin sans piper mot.

-Salut Hermione. Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas venue avec nous dans le train ? Tu sais Luna voulais te parler en plus, de je sais plus quelles bestioles dont elle souhaitait te prouver l'existence. Mais bon on ne t'a pas vu et Harry a dit que tu étais sûrement arrivée avant nous et que tu avais donc pris un autre compartiment.

Au grand étonnement des trois comparses, la jeune fille resta calme.

-Salut Neville. En effet je suis arrivée avant vous et je devais rester dans le premier wagon parce que je suis préfête-en-chef cette année. J'irais voir Luna plus tard.

Ginny voyant l'air gentil qu'Hermione prenait tenta de lui parler également.

-Ca… Ca va Hermione ?

Cette dernière tourna la tête vers la rouquine un air un peu plus sombre qui eut pour effet sur Ginny de lui faire baisser la tête vers son assiette. Hermione voyant l'air apeuré de la jeune Gryffondor se radoucit, très légèrement, le ton de sa voix restant quand même distant.

-Oui, ça va Ginny. Et toi ?

La rouquine se redressa et lui sourit timidement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Mme Chourave venait d'entrer avec les premières années et la cérémonie de répartition pu commencer.

Les élèves applaudissaient chaque nouvelles 'recrues' dans leur maison.

Hermione remarqua que malgré ce qui s'était passé l'an passé ils restaient de nombreux élèves et que la maison Serpentard restaient malgré tout bien rempli. Les fils de mangemorts n'étaient peut-être pas si nombreux.

Quand tous les élèves de première année furent répartis, la directrice se leva.

-Bien maintenant j'aimerais vous présenter deux nouveaux élèves qui viennent faire leur dernière année ici. Tout d'abord je vous présente Cécilia Dranier qui nous vient de Beauxbâtons. Miss s'il vous plaît venait mettre le Choixpeau.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent pour voir la nouvelle jeune fille s'avancer jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Mais ce furent surtout les garçons qui en profitèrent le plus. Il fallait bien avouer que Cécilia était vraiment magnifique. Elle était grande, mince, élancée. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui descendaient en cascade jusque dans le bas de son dos et ses yeux même de loin paraissaient magnifiques, légèrement maquillés. Elle marchait avec grâce. En fait Hermione trouvait qu'elle ressemblait un peu à Fleur Delacour, à croire qu'être magnifique était une coutume de Beauxbâtons.

Une fois le Choixpeau sur la tête de la jeune fille, le silence se fit totalement. Puis après un léger suspens, il annonça son placement dans la maison Serpentard. La table acclama Cécilia avec beaucoup de clameur.

Puis Macgonagall se leva de nouveau et le silence se fit.

-Bien et maintenant laissez moi vous présenter Alexandre Sweters qui nous vient de Durmstrang et qui d'ailleurs exercera la fonction de préfet en chef avec miss Granger.

Le jeune homme qui était resté dans le fond de la Grande Salle s'avança.

Il état beaucoup plus impressionnant que l'avait pensé Hermione. Il était grand, bien musclé avec une vrai carrure d'athlète et dégageait une aura particulière et sa manière de marcher montrait qu'il était sûr de lui. Elle remarqua également que beaucoup de filles étaient sous le charme ce qui eut une nette tendance à l'énerver.

Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de la Gryffondor qui le fixait. Aucun des deux ne sourit et semblaient plutôt se défier à nouveau du regard.

Une fois devant le professeur de botanique, il s'assit sur le petit tabouret et Mme Chourave lui posa le Choixpeau magique sur la tête qui commença à parler. Heureusement que seul Drago pouvait l'entendre.

-Tiens, tiens, mais c'est Drago Malefoy qui repasse sous moi. Umh… bien… Voyons voir. C'est étrange… tu as bien changé depuis la première fois. Oh de la bonté… il y a désormais de la bonté. Je l'avais senti la première fois mais beaucoup moins importante qu'aujourd'hui…Tu m'en vois réjoui. Tu as perdu la plupart des défauts de Serpentard mais tu as gardé toutes leurs qualités, si je puis me permettre… Ce sera donc SERPENTARD.

La table concernée acclama encore un fois le nouveau venu, notamment les filles qui semblaient ravie d'accueillir un mec aussi mignon depuis le départ de Drago Malefoy.

Une fois tout le monde installé, la nouvelle directrice fit un court discours de bienvenu. Elle expliqua les nouveautés en ce qui concernait la surveillance de l'école ainsi que les sorties qui auraient lieu à Pré-au-Lard.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione qui semblait attentive aux paroles de l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

Enfin MacGonagall présenta les nouveaux professeurs. Ils étaient deux.

Le professeur Platurne qui allait occuper le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. C'était un homme de corpulence et de taille moyennes. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs, portait des lunettes et était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier qui semblait toute neuve et avait du coûter une quantité honorable d'or.

Et le nouveau Professeur de Métamorphose n'était autre que Tonks. Une Auror parmi les professeurs. Ce devait être une aide précieuse à l'intérieur même du château. Croisant le regard d'Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione, elle leur adressa un petit sourire. Elle semblait avoir le trac.

Hermione reporta son attention sur le professeur Platurne. Il observait les élèves d'un air sérieux, sans aucune trace de méchanceté ou de mépris quelconque. Il se tenait très droit et, tout comme Drago, semblait très sûr de lui. Hermione le vit alors adresser un léger, très léger, hochement de tête envers un élève. La jeune Gryffondor était sûre d'être la seule à l'avoir remarqué, tout les autres ayant attaqué les plats qui venaient d'apparaître sur les tables. Elle suivit la direction du regard du professeur et fut estomaqué en voyant Alexandre Sweters lui répondre tout aussi discrètement. Quand celui-ci détourna la tête, il croisa le regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face deux tables plus loin. Hermione vit alors la frayeur passer sur le visage du nouveau Serpentard. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler et d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer car la voix de Ron lui parvint.

-Hey Hermione, tu ne manges pas ? Tu es repartie à faire la grève de la faim pour que le Ministère accorde enfin des droits aux Elfes de Maisons ?

Tout en parlant il avait continué à se servir et ne s'était pas rendu compte que son assiette, qui commençait à déborder, était dangereusement proche du bord. Et la catastrophe arriva. Ron se retrouva avec plein de nourriture sur les genoux.

Tout ceux qui étaient autour de lui et qui avaient assisté à la scène furent pris d'un fou rire qui envahit la Grand Salle. Les autres élèves se retournèrent vers les Gryffondors morts de rire entourant un Ron rouge pivoine qui fit disparaître la nourriture et tenta de se faire tout petit.

De sa table, Drago observait Hermione. Elle riait avec les autres et semblait avoir perdu toute trace de méchanceté, de méfiance, de haine… Elle redevenait l'innocente jeune femme qu'il haïssait tant et aimait tant à la fois. Et à nouveau son cœur se serra en repensant aux froides paroles dont il avait été témoin malgré lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il devait la protéger. Il _voulait_ la protéger. Il refusait d'imaginer qu'on puisse lui faire du mal. Oh! Qu'il la haïssait quand il ne cessait de penser à elle. Sans elle, sa vie aurait été sans doute plus simple…

Le repas se termina sans autres incidents majeurs. Hermione ne discutait, se contentant d'écouter les conversations autour d'elle et gardant une attitude neutre.

Harry parlait peu. Il était heureux d'être de retour à Poudlard, d'avoir de nouveau Ginny rien que pour lui, de revoir tous ses visages, de profiter encore un peu de l'innocence qu'il lui restait même si il en restait peu. De temps en temps, il jetait un œil vers le professeur MacGonagall et son cœur se serrait de ne pas y voir celui qui avait en quelque sorte tenu la place de figure paternelle dans sa vie. La nouvelle directrice était en pleine discussion avec Hagrid. Harry sursauta au contact d'une main sur son bras. Il se retourna pour faire face à Hermione.

-Ca va Harry ?

Elle avait suivit son regard et observait maintenant MacGonagall.

-Ca fait bizarre… C'est sûr que ça change d'avoir désormais MacGo comme directrice.

Hermione se tut. Elle semblait être partie dans ses pensées. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Harry qui la regardait d'un air légèrement inquiet.

-Tu es sûre que ça va Hermione ?

Elle hocha la tête, un léger sourire naissant sur ces lèvres.

-Tu sais… pour la dernière fois… dans le Chemin de Traverse…

La mine d'Hermione se rembrunit et elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de parler de ça Harry!

Et avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, elle se détourna de lui.

Enfin le repas se termina. Les plats disparurent et MacGonagall se leva et demanda aux préfets d'accompagner les premières années à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Tout le monde se leva et sortit en pagaille de la Grande Salle, les préfets criant après les premières années et les autres criant après telle ou telle personne.

Une fois dehors Drago et Hermione attendirent que la directrice les rejoigne pour aller leur montrer leurs appartements.

Ils la suivirent en silence dans un dédale de couloirs et arrivèrent enfin à destination. L'entrée était protégée par un tableau sur lequel figuraient une elfe magnifique avec une longue chevelure d'or, de grands yeux d'un bleu très clair et de longues oreilles pointues. Elle était assise sur un rocher au milieu d'une forêt d'arbre tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. A côté d'elle se tenait un nain, petit bien entendu avec une longue barbe et encombré d'armes pour le moins inutiles. Quand les préfets arrivèrent précédé de leur directrice, les deux personnages étaient en pleine dispute. Ils cessèrent sous l'œil énervé de Macgonagall qui se tourna vers ses deux élèves.

-Bien voilà vos appartements. Je vous laisse choisir votre mot de passe et puis vous visiterez seul, ce n'est pas bien grand. Vous trouverez un tableau sur lequel s'afficheras vos devoirs, vos rondes, etc. Je vous prierais de ne pas vous entretuer puisque vous faites partis de deux maisons… ennemies. J'espère que votre entente, si il y a, permettra aux deux maisons de se réconcilier quelque peu. Bien tout est dit. Bonne soirée.

Les deux préfets la saluèrent d'un signe de la tête puis se retournèrent vers le tableau où l'elfe et le nain les regardaient, attendant un mot de passe.

Hermione se tourna vers son homologue qui semblait en pleine réflexion. Elle le tira de ses pensées avec une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on choisit comme mot de passe ?

Il la regarda mais ne dit absolument rien.

-Tu as perdu ta langue ? Tu me diras c'est mieux, tu seras moins curieux. Bon alors comme mot de passe…

-Bouleversement !

Hermione se tourna vers Drago les yeux écarquillés. Ce dernier était face au tableau et s'était directement adressé aux deux personnages qui ouvrirent le passage.

Le Serpentard se tourna vers la Gryffondors qui bouillonnait.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Tu aurais au moins pu me demander mon avis !

Sans prendre le temps de lui répondre Drago entra. Hermione le suivit mais elle se heurta à son homologue qui s'était stoppé à l'entrée de la salle commune.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel !

Le poussant sans ménagement, elle entra mais s'arrêta tout aussi vite, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

La salle commune était tout simplement magnifique. Elle était vaste, et les grandes fenêtres, sur la gauche de l'entrée, qui ouvrait sur un balcon, accentuaient la grandeur de la pièce et les quelques rayons du soleil se couchant derrière la forêt interdite venaient illuminer la salle commune d'une douce lumière apaisante. En face des fenêtres, au milieu de la pièce, trois canapés étaient placés en U avec, au centre, une table basse sur laquelle était posé différents magazines ; et sur le mur derrière, un escalier en colimaçon menait à une porte où était accroché un tableau représentant une sirène sur un rocher au milieu d'un océan. Hermione en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir de la salle de bain. A droite de l'escalier, une autre porte avec le blason de la maison Serpentard et sur le mur face à l'entrée encore une porte mais avec cette fois le blason de la maison Gryffondor. La préfete-en-chef en conclut qu'il s'agissait des deux chambres. A côté de 'sa' chambre, une immense bibliothèque s'étalait sur tout le reste de la largeur du mur. A sa vue, les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent encore plus -si c'était possible- et brillèrent d'une lueur qui avait disparue depuis quelques temps de ses yeux chocolat. Devant les étagères de livres, une longue table permettrait aux deux sorciers de faire leurs devoirs.

-Waouh !

Ce fut le seul mot qu'Hermione réussit à dire. Drago qui avait pourtant l'habitude du luxe était presque aussi impressionné que son homologue mais ce qui finit de le fasciner c'était de voir Hermione déambuler dans la salle commune et surtout la voir admirer la bibliothèque. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'elle aussi le fixait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je me suis transformé en gnome ?

Elle rit et Drago se sentit léger à l'écoute de ce rire qui résonna dans ses oreilles.

-Bon puisque tu sembles à nouveau avoir perdu ta langue moi je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Hermione.

Elle se retourna et lui lança un petit sourire charmeur que Drago apprécia plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

La chambre d'Hermione était tout aussi impressionnante que la salle commune. Spacieuse, lumineuse, aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Un grand lit à baldaquin lui tendait les bras et elle répondit à cet appel silencieux. Elle se changea rapidement puis se coucha dans le lit moelleux aux draps qui sentaient bon le propre. Elle ne prit pas le temps de se regarder dans l'immense miroir qui faisait face au lit et ne vit donc pas que le serpent dans son dos avait disparu.

Elle s'endormit rapidement d'un sommeil profond qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

* * *

**Et vOilà,**

**bOn j'vOus demande plus vOtre avis vOus cOnnaissez :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**bOnne LecTur' !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**: _quand la vie semble nous échapper..._

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, légèrement paniqué.

Elle se trouvait dans un couloir sombre qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Au fond, une lumière attira son attention. Elle avança doucement et il lui sembla que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées quand elle atteignit une porte entrouverte d'où provenait des murmures et les éclats d'un rire froid. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps. Lentement elle posa sa main sur la froide porte en fer et la poussa délicatement, sans faire de bruit.

Quand elle fut entièrement ouverte, la jeune sorcière se retrouva face à une scène qui lui glaça le sang. Une vingtaine de mangemorts étaient rassemblés en cercle et au centre se tenait Lord Voldemort devant une sorcière recroquevillée à même le sol. Du sang coulait de sa figure qui était caché par ses cheveux collés par la sueur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lança un nouveau Doloris, s'amusant des cris de douleur de la sorcière. La torture s'arrêta, les cris aussi mais pas les tremblements. La jeune spectatrice avait les larmes aux yeux et une envie de vomir. Tout à coup la sorcière releva la tête arrachant un cri de stupeur à la jeune fille qui l'a reconnut immédiatement. Tout les mangemorts se retournèrent vers elle comme un seul homme. Voldemort se retourna à son tour, un sourire d'un genre sadique_ illuminant _son visage.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais voyez qui est parmi nous… Miss Granger, meilleure amie de Harry Potter et de plus celle qui occupe la plupart de nos conversations du moment…Tu me facilites vraiment la tâche en venant directement ici, je n'ai plus besoin d'aller te chercher… Bien que… je me demande comment tu t'es retrouvé ici… je n'ai pas encore donné le feu vert à mon espion de Poudlard de…

Hermione tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Voldemort avait commencé à s'approcher d'elle.

Mais au moment où il allait la toucher, sa main fut arrêtée dans son élan. Un mur invisible semblait s'être interposé entre le Lord et la jeune sorcière.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient tues, tous étaient stupéfaits de ce qui se passait. Voldemort passait sa main sur le mur invisible puis d'un geste rageur tapa dessus.

Il attrapa sa baguette et la dirigea vers la jeune fille apeurée.

-Doloris !

La Gryffondor vit avec peur le trait argenté arrivé droit sur elle.

Elle ferma les yeux attendant le choc qui ne tarda pas.

_oOo_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut avec une douleur au ventre qui la fit se plier en deux. Quand la douleur passa, elle s'assit au bord de son lit et mit sa tête dans ses mains. La sueur avait collé ses cheveux sur son visage et coulaient encore dans son dos, y collant sa nuisette.

Un rêve… Ce n'était qu'un rêve…

Hermione inspira et expira doucement, essayant de récupérer une respiration plus calme et un rythme cardiaque normal. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui lui indiqua qu'il serait bientôt l'heure d'aller déjeuner pour ensuite faire la première journée de cours. La Gryffondor souffla. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard l'envie d'aller étudier l'avait quitté. De plus son rêve l'a poursuivait et l'intriguer tant il lui avait paru réel. Mais beaucoup de rêves ont l'air vrai, elle le savait, même les plus farfelus.

Décidant de mettre son rêve de côté, elle se leva, prit sa trousse de toilette et –oubliant le partage d'une salle commune avec un certain Serpentard- elle sortit de sa chambre se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Mais à peine avait-elle posé le pied sur la première marche qu'une voix se fit entendre.

-Eh bah dis donc, j'ai bien fait de me lever tôt moi. Je commence la journée avec une image de rêve !

Hermione sursauta et se retourna précipitamment. Son homologue était allongé sur un des canapés, un livre à la main.

-Sweters ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ??

-Dois-je te rappeler que nous partageons une salle commune ?!

Hermione se frappa le front se souvenant brusquement de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

-Et merde…

Elle se retourna et monta les escaliers. Alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la poignée, la voix du Serpentard lui arriva à nouveau aux oreilles.

-Au fait… jolie nuisette !

Hermione se sentit rougir de gène et de colère. Elle ouvrit la porte et la claqua pour la refermer. Dans la salle commune Drago avait un petit sourire en coin. Il rouvrit son livre mais finit par le fermer après avoir lu cinq fois la même phrase, ses pensées divaguant vers une certaine préfête-en-chef, Gryffondor de surcroît.

Dans la salle de bain Hermione souffla se disant que décidément les garçons ne changeraient jamais. Elle posa sa trousse de toilettes et observa la salle d'eau. Elle aussi était spacieuse et luxueuse. Au fond une grande baignoire avec de multiples robinets, puis à côté une douche plutôt classique mais qui devait sans aucun doute cacher bien des secrets. Et enfin, à droite, un grand lavabo et à côté un gigantesque miroir qui faisait toute la largeur de mur.

Elle déposa sa trousse de toilette au sol et s'approcha du miroir. Elle se mit de profil et s'amusa à gonfler son ventre puis elle essaya de faire une queue de cheval avec ses cheveux tout emmêlés. Malheureusement comme à priori ils avaient décidés de la contredire elle attrapa sa brosse et faisant face au miroir elle commença à les brosser. Mais alors qu'elle allait commencer, quelque chose attira son attention dans son bas-ventre. Elle baissa la tête et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia sur place.

Un trou s'était formé d'une manière telle qu'on avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait brûlé la nuisette à cet endroit avec une allumette. A travers ce trou on pouvait apercevoir un petit bout de son ventre rougit comme si lui aussi avait subi l'attaque de l'allumette. Horrifiée, Hermione retira sa nuisette, se retrouvant ainsi en sous-vêtements, et là, elle vit clairement le point rouge qui contrastait fortement avec sa peau encore bronzée. A cette vue, la préfète se mit à trembler légèrement, elle eut tout à coup très chaud.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte, il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air. Elle s'avança vers la porte, ses jambes lui semblaient si lourdes qu'elle craignait qu'elles ne les lâchent d'un moment à l'autre. Elle ouvrit précipitamment la porte et c'est au moment où elle s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers que ce qu'elle craignait se produisit. Sa jambe refusa de se soulevait alors que le corps de la jeune fille basculait en avant. La jeune fille dévala les escaliers la tête la première et finit en roulé boulé.

Dans le salon Drago sursauta en entendant le cri qu'Hermione poussa en tombant. Il se précipita et parvint à la rattraper juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

-Hermione ? Hermione ?!

La jeune fille essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais se sentant défaillir elle les referma rapidement puis elle murmura doucement.

-Sweters ?...

Le jeune homme soupira.

-Oui oui, c'est moi. Hermione est-ce que tu arrives à bouger ?

-mmmh…

Lentement, elle essaya de se redresser, Drago l'aidant en la tenant. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut prendre appui sur sa main droite, elle poussa un petit cri et une grimace apparut sur son visage. Elle retomba lourdement ce qui lui arracha un nouveau cri ainsi que quelques larmes.

-Où est-ce que tu as mal ?

-Mon poignet… et mon dos…

-Attends, ne bouges pas, je vais t'amener sur le canapé.

Il l'a souleva délicatement et alla la poser sur le canapé.

Hermione parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se laissa faire pendant qu'il la massait dans le dos. Mais elle se retourna précipitamment, tout en se faisant mal, se souvenant tout à coup de quelle manière elle était vêtue.

-Sweters !!

Celui-ci comprenant son inquiétude se leva et lui amena une couverture dans laquelle elle entreprit de s'emmitoufler pendant qu'il vérifiait ses chevilles.

-Bon à priori tu auras surtout pas mal de bleus mais par contre il faudra que tu passes à l'infirmerie pour ton poignet je ne peux rien faire et puis fais attention à ton dos aussi. Ne brusque rien aujourd'hui. Enfin c'est un conseil maintenant tu en fais ce que tu veux.

Hermione le fixa quelques instants.

-Merci !

-De rien.

Sans rien rajouter il sortit hors de la salle. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner puis entreprit d'aller se prendre une douche rapide. Quand elle fut prête elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

_oOo_

De son côté, Drago passait de couloir en couloir perdu dans ses pensées, il ne faisait pas attention où ses pas le menaient.

Des questions restaient en suspens dans son esprit, les réponses refusant de venir d'elle-même. Et toutes ces questions ne concernaient qu'une seule personne, et il aurait aimé qu'elle le laisse en paix mais c'était peine perdue car, il en était conscient, Hermione Granger, miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard, sang de bourbe par-dessus le marché n'avait cessé de l'obséder depuis leur rencontre lors de leur première année. Il avait bien essayait de l'ignorer mais finalement il avait préféré la haïr. Après tout, en la haïssant, il lui donnait autant d'importance que s'il s'était autorisé à s'avouer réellement ce qu'il en était.

Mais maintenant les choses avaient changé. Il la savait en danger et ne voulant pas perdre son ennemie préférée il s'était promis qu'il la protégerait. Malheureusement elle aussi avait changé et il ne parvenait plus, ou presque plus, à la comprendre.

D'où venait ce serpent, aussi magnifique soit-il, qui ornait le haut de son dos ? Et pourquoi n'était-il plus là ce matin, car, en effet, il avait bien remarqué sa disparition ? De plus pourquoi était-elle ressorti aussi vite de la salle de bain et qui plus est en sous vêtements ? Et d'où venait cette 'tâche' qu'il avait aperçut sur son ventre et qui lui avait fait pensé à une brûlure ?

Le Serpentard perdu dans ses pensées –cela faisait beaucoup en peu de jours- ne vit pas la personne qui arrivait en courant dans le couloir perpendiculaire. Les deux élèves se percutèrent violemment et se retrouvèrent au sol. Drago se releva bien vite et leva les yeux vers l'inconnu qui s'était également relevé.

Il s'agissait de Cécilia Dranier, la nouvelle 7eme année de Serpentard.

-Désolé je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais. Cécilia c'est bien ça ?

-Oui c'est ça. Mais c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Je n'avais pas à courir comme ça. Toi c'est Alexandre si je ne me trompe pas?!

-C'est exact ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à courir comme ça ?

-A vrai dire j'ai réussi à me perdre ! Les Serpentards de 7eme année ont Métamorphose en première heure et comme je devais passer d'abord à la bibliothèque je me suis dépêchée de manger mais voilà que maintenant je ne trouve pas la salle.

Drago eut un petit rictus devant l'histoire de la jeune fille.

-Eh bien c'est malin ça ! Bon je suppose que je dois être également en Métamorphose puisque nous sommes tout les deux en dernière année alors allons y ensemble !

-Tu sais où se trouve la salle toi ? T'es bien nouveau pourtant non ?

Drago se maudit intérieurement. C'est avec ce genre de discours qu'il risquait de se faire repérer. Il la fixa quelques secondes, il avait pris un risque certes mais sur ce coup là il pouvait se rattraper.

-En temps que préfet-en-chef je me suis dit que je me devais de connaître le château.

Cette réponse parut satisfaire la jeune fille.

-Bon bah en route alors ! Je te suis !

Ils partirent ensemble en direction de la salle de Métamorphose tout en discutant de Poudlard, des différentes maisons et tensions, des professeurs et des élèves. Drago devait à chaque fois faire très attention à ses paroles pour éviter que Cécilia puisse penser qu'il connaissait déjà tout et tout le monde. Puis à un moment donné la Serpentard décida d'entamer un certain sujet que Drago aurait préféré ne pas aborder.

-Dis-moi Alexandre… cette Hermione Granger… tu en as déjà entendu parler ?

-… Non, pas vraiment… Enfin c'est la deuxième préfet en chef mais on ne s'est pas vraiment adressé la parole… Pourquoi ??

-Eh bien depuis hier j'ai pu remarquer qu'elle était le centre de nombreuses conversations. Il semblerait qu'ils ne la reconnaissent pas et ils n'arrêtent pas de s'exclamer sur le serpent qui ornait son dos à la gare. Alors je me demandais si… toi qui est Serpentard et qui partage un appartement avec elle, tu pourrais me renseigner sur elle parce que je t'avouerais franchement qu'elle m'intrigue… Qu'en penses-tu ?

Drago déglutit difficilement mais il reprit vite contenance.

-Umh… je n'en sais trop rien. Je ne la connaîs pas vraiment et elle ne donne pas vraiment envie de se lier d'amitié avec elle… On dirait limite une furie… et puis c'est une Gryffondor.

Il releva les yeux pour tomber dans ceux, inquisiteurs, de la belle Serpentard. Elle semblait le sonder mais il soutint son regard et ce fut elle qui finit par détourner le regard. Ils continuèrent leur chemin et retrouvèrent les autres Serpentard devant la salle de classe.

_oOo_

C'est également perdu dans ses pensées qu'Hermione s'installa à table pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il ne restait presque personne dans la Grande Salle, les élèves commençant à rejoindre leurs classes respectives où commenceraient les cours dans un quart d'heure. Même Harry, Ron et Ginny était partis, au plus grand bonheur d'Hermione qui aller pouvoir ainsi profiter de son petit déjeuner en tête à tête avec elle-même.

Voyant un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers abandonnait sur la table par son propriétaire, elle l'attrapa et se mit à le feuilletait d'un air distrait. Tout à coup un article attira son attention, tout du moins le titre qu'elle lut lui fit lâcher son croissant qui atterrit dans son café éclaboussant la table et sa robe de sorcière. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention et attrapa le journal à deux mains.

« La fin d'une sauveuse : Gwendoline Mayes retrouvée morte »

Hermione entreprit de lire le reste de l'article.

« Gwendoline Mayes, directrice de la célèbre agence d'adoption 'the little Wizard's luck' a été retrouvé ce matin dans les environs de la banlieue de Londres à quelques pas de chez elle. D'après les informations que nous avons pu recueillir elle a été retrouvée par une voisine qui promenait son chien. Le Ministère de la Magie a vite pris l'affaire en main. Le corps de la femme qui a tant fait pour tellement d'orphelins était, d'après nos sources, dans un très sale état. Mme Mayes est morte dans des souffrances pour le moins terribles. » S'ensuivait tout un historique de celle qui avait ouvert un orphelinat et qui était appréciée par tant de personnes. Mais la fin de l'article indiquait un fait étrange. «Pourtant d'après une de nos source, il semblerait que Gwendolin Mayes n'était finalement pas si parfaite que ça. En effet celle que l'on a souvent nommé 'la Sauveuse' faisait en réalité parti des fidèles mangemorts de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-Nom…»

Hermione lâcha le journal et fixa un point dans le fond de la salle. Elle ne savait que penser, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Un nouveau tremblement la parcourut.

Gwendoline Mayes, la directrice de l'agence où ses parents l'avait adopté, la femme qu'elle avait rencontré il y avait à peine une semaine était morte. Mais ce qui mettait Hermione dans un tel état c'était que c'était la femme qui était torturé par Lord Voldemort dans son rêve de la nuit dernière...

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**bOnne LecTur'**

* * *

**Chapitre 11** : _mauvaises nOuvelles et début de quelque chOse..._

Après la lecture de l'article, Hermione resta plusieurs minutes impassible, comme déconnectée du monde. Elle tentait vainement d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lire et ne s'était pas rendue compte que la Grande Salle s'était vidée des derniers retardataires –qui l'avaient regardé étrangement sans oser la déranger- et qu'elle était désormais seule.

Puis tout à coup son esprit laissa enfin passer l'information analysée. Elle comprit alors que la nuit même elle avait assisté aux derniers instants de vie de Gwendoline Mayes et qu'il ne s'agissait nullement d'un rêve. La Gryffondor porta la main à son ventre au niveau même où était apparu la rougeur aperçue dans la salle de bain et s'évanouit, tombant lourdement sur le carrelage froid.

Elle fut retrouvée une demie heure plus tard par un elfe de maison. Dans un premier temps secoué, il reprit vite ses esprits et conduisit le corps inanimé de la jeune fille à l'infirmerie avant d'aller informer la directrice de cette 'étrange découverte'.

_oOo_

Harry, Ron et les autres Gryffondors de septième année quittèrent le cours de sortilège pour se diriger vers celui de Défense contre les Forces du mal qui était –pour leur plus grand désespoir- en commun avec les Serpentards. Ces derniers étaient déjà là quand les Lions arrivèrent devant la salle de classe. Harry remarqua tout de suite les deux nouveaux, Cécilia et Hugo, à l'écart contre le mur. Le Survivant s'aperçut également qu'ils étaient observés par le reste de leur maison –les filles lorgnant sur le beau brun ténébreux et les garçons louchant et bavant à moitié devant les formes de l'ensorcelante et mystérieuse française. Mais quand ils s'aperçurent de l'arrivée de leurs ennemis de toujours, leur attention se tourna vers eux.

-Tiens donc regardez qui voilà, le balafré, son chienchien Weasmoche et toute la bande de demeurés que représente cette maison. Il suffit de regarder leur plus fidèle représentant : Neville Longdubat ! Au fait, comment vont tes parents ? Toujours aussi débile ?

Neville vira au rouge mais pour une fois pas de honte ou de gène mais de colère. Maintenant que tout le monde était au courant, les Serpentard ne se gênaient pas pour le 'charrier'. Il allait s'élancer sur Pansy Parkinson mais fut retenu par Dean Thomas et Parvati Patil qui tentèrent de le calmer pendant qu'Harry répondait.

-Oh ! Malheur pour nous, une face de Bouledogue à l'horizon avec une bande d'idiot, fils et filles de lâches et faibles Mangemorts peureux devant celui qu'ils osent nommer maître sans même oser prononcer son nom : _Voldemort !_

A cette insulte faite à leurs parents et à leur futur maître –puisque, contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Hermione à la rentrée, bon nombre de fils de Mangemorts étaient restés car avant d'entrer dans les rangs de Voldemort ils leurs fallaient finir leurs études- les Serpentards vinrent se placer aux côtés de Pansy en roulant des mécaniques. Les Gryffondors firent de même en venant se mettre aux côtés d'Harry, face à leurs ennemis. Tous avaient leurs baguettes en main. Pansy reprit alors ses insultes.

-Mais au fait Pot-pot-Potty, comment se porte la sang-de-bourbe, la miss-je-sais-tout-sur-tout-et-je-fais-chier-mon-monde ? Vous savez cette pétasse qui insulte notre noble maison en s'affichant avec un serpent comme tatouage…

Ron s'avança baguette levée mais fut retenu par Harry qui répondit calmement mais froidement.

-Et toi Parkinson… tu ne t'ennuie pas trop sans ton Draginouchet chéri ? Oh mais toutes mes excuses… tu as trouvé d'autres personnes beaucoup plus dociles que tu peux mener là où tu veux quand tu veux et à ce que j'ai entendu dire… tu ne te contente plus de Serpentard sang-pur… Alors maintenant dis moi Parkinson, qui de toi ou d'Hermione est la pétasse du château… ou devrais-je dire… la salope ?... Hermione au moins a de la classe, même avec un serpent dans le dos.

Drago, sous les traits d'Alexandre, avait sursauté en entendant Harry parler de lui et une légère grimace était passée sur son visage lorsqu'il avait entendu le stupide surnom que lui donnait Parkinson quand elle se collait à lui comme une glue. Trop occupé par l'affrontement, personne n'avait remarqué le changement d'attitude du jeune homme. Personne ? Non, Cécilia avait bien vu ce 'détail' mais préféra ne rien dire. Se faire traiter de salope ne plu absolument pas à Pansy qui bouillonnait de rage. De plus qu'il ose parler de son 'Dragichounet' ainsi ne faisait qu'accentuer sa colère.

-WADIWASI !

-PROTEGO !

Ce fut alors le coup de feu marquant le début de la bataille entre les deux maisons ennemies. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens et, heureusement, personne n'eut l'imprudence de lancer de sortilèges impardonnables ou même de magie noire. De temps en temps certains tombaient à terre stupéfixés mais vite réveillés par un ami.

Drago et Cécilia suivaient la scène, l'une les yeux grands ouverts de surprise et l'autre regardait ses camarades d'un air interrogateur et légèrement moqueur.

Tout à coup la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et une forte détonation retentit faisant sursauter tout le monde et qui, du même coup, fit stopper les combats.

Le professeur Platurne apparut dans l'ouverture de la porte.

Il était imposant, grand et de forte carrure, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier d'un vert foncé presque noir. Son visage était fin et ses longs cheveux lisses et noirs lui tombaient sur les épaules. Ses yeux d'un noir profond fusillaient les élèves du regard.

-Pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de me fournir une explication à ce foutoir ?!

Sa voix était calme mais pourtant si sèche, si froide, pesant tout les mots prononcés.

Un silence de mort s'était installé dans le couloir et tous les élèves semblaient subitement trouver une grande fascination pour leurs chaussures ou un point invisible sur le mur.

-Votre conduite coûtera 150 points à vos deux maisons. Félicitation, réussir à commencer une année avec un solde de points négatif, c'est du jamais vu ! Sachez que j'informerais la directrice de ce qui s'est passé et je vous mets tous en retenus chaque soir de cette semaine. Vous viendrez à mon bureau et vous aurez un travail à faire. Vous devriez vraiment avoir honte ! Jamais des élèves ne se sont conduits ainsi ! Maintenant réveillez les derniers stupéfixés et pour ceux qui auraient quelques _problèmes_ dus aux sorts reçus eh bien vous attendrez la fin de mon cours pour aller à l'infirmerie. Rentrez en cours et je ne veux entendre aucun commentaire !

L'entrée en classe se fit dans un silence total mais une forte tension pesait sur les élèves qui discrètement continuaient de se regarder d'un air mauvais comme pour signifier que ce qui s'était passé n'était que le début d'une longue année. N'y faisant pas attention, le professeur Platurne commença son cours.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il déblatérait sur les différentes créatures maléfiques de cycle 5 qu'ils allaient étudier en ce début d'année, que quelqu'un toqua à la porte et la tête de la directrice apparut suivit de tout son corps.

-Excusez-moi professeur de vous déranger mais je viens chercher Mr Sweters.

Drago rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers son ancien professeur de Métamorphose, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir dès la rentrée, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. A peine avait-il refermé la porte derrière lui que le professeur de Défense contre les Forces de Mal reprit son cours.

Assis au fond de la classe, Harry se pencha discrètement vers Ron.

-Hermione n'est toujours pas là !

-Oui j'ai vu. Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ou bien… qu'elle ne voulait pas venir ?...

-Je n'en sais rien mais après son comportement j'en arrive à douter...

Tout deux se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le cours pour essayer de chasser les questions qui se précipitaient dans leur tête.

oOo

Drago suivit la directrice en silence. Cette dernière s'arrêta enfin et se retourna vers lui. Ils étaient devant l'infirmerie.

-Bien Drago, il semblerait que nous ayons un petit souci. Miss Granger a été retrouvé évanouie dans la Grande Salle. Mme Pomfresh m'a clairement dit que cet évanouissement était du à un choc et il se trouve que Miss Granger tenait fermement un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers j'ai donc supposé qu'un article avait du en être la cause. J'aimerais que tu prennes le temps ce soir de décortiquer le journal afin de trouver l'article, je conçois tout à fait qu'il s'agit là d'une tâche difficile et je ne t'en voudrais absolument pas si tu ne trouvez pas et dans ce cas là il faudra essayer de la faire parler…

Drago hocha la tête et fixa la porte de l'infirmerie.

-Je vais devoir te laisser, elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller d'après Mme Pomfresh. Je compte sur toi pour la ramener à vos appartements où elle devra se reposer toute cette après-midi.

-D'accord, pas de problèmes. Et je m'occuperais du journal ce soir.

Minerva Macgonagall le salua d'un petit signe de la tête et, tournant les talons, s'en alla précipitamment. Drago attendit qu'elle ne soit plus dans son champ de vision pour entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Il aperçut Mme Pomfresh au fond et se dirigea vers elle. En arrivant à sa hauteur, il vit Hermione allongée sur un lit, les yeux clos, les cheveux entourant son visage plus pâle que d'habitude. Drago sourit.

_On dirait un ange !_

-Ah Mr Sweters ! La directrice m'a averti que vous viendriez chercher Miss Granger. Je lui ais donner une potion pour se réveiller elle ne devrait plus tarder à ouvrir les yeux maintenant. J'aurais préféré la garder cette après-midi mais je dois malheureusement me rendre à Londres et je ne préfère pas la laisser seule ici.

Voyant la mauvaise humeur de l'infirmière, Drago ne dit rien et la laissa regagner son bureau avant de s'installer sur la chaise à côté de la Gryffondor.

-Que tu es belle Hermione !

Il lui retira une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage et ne pu s'empêcher d'y laisser glisser sa main doucement. Mais, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, la main de la jeune fille attrapa rapidement la sienne et sans ouvrir les yeux elle s'adressa à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Sweters ?!

Surpris, Drago ne su répondre et dégagea sa main. Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux, légèrement éblouie par la lumière blanche de l'infirmerie.

-Sweters ?

-Umh ?

-Qu'est-ce que je fais à l'infirmerie ?

-Ah bah ça je comptais sur toi pour me l'expliquer. C'est un elfe de maison qui t'a retrouvé évanouie dans la Grande Salle.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Hermione s'était assise sur son lit et avait maintenant froncé les sourcils, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle colla sa main contre sa bouche, horrifié. Précipitamment elle souleva son tee-shirt, dévoilant à Drago son petit ventre plat mais aussi la rougeur toujours présente sur sa peau. Elle releva la tête laissant retomber son vêtement. Le Serpentard la regardait désormais d'un air interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un mauvais souvenir !

Elle serrait les poings et à nouveau une 'douce' colère montait en elle. Ainsi donc _il_ l'avait réellement tué ! _Il_ avait bel et bien tué la seule personne qui, elle en était désormais certaine, aurait pu lui dire la vérité sur sa naissance, car elle était sûre que Gwendoline Mayes lui avait mentit au surjet de son père.

-Je le tuerais ! Je jure que je le tuerais !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Rien ! Bon on y va ?!

-Attendez Miss Granger ! Ne vous levez pas tout de suite.

Mme Pomfresh venait de réapparaître avec plusieurs potions dans les bras.

-Tenez buvez ça et je vous lâche.

Hermione prit le flacon et but à contre cœur et, toujours énervée, se leva et partit. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et Drago aperçut avec surprise que le serpent était de retour et que ce dernier bougeait bel et bien, le fixant de ses petits yeux perçants.

-Hermione attend moi !

Elle était déjà sortie mais il l'a rattrapa rapidement.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-C'est déjà fait ! Mais tu peux toujours en poser une autre, bien que je ne te promette pas d'y répondre.

-Mouais… Amabilité du jour bonjour ! Bref' ! Je voulais juste te demander pourquoi une Gryffondor comme toi porte un serpent comme tatouage. Serpent, emblème de la maison ennemie Serpentard aux dernières nouvelles. Et un serpent qui semble vivant en plus.

La jeune fille se retourna vers son homologue. Celui-ci crut qu'elle allait encore s'énerver mais à son grand étonnement elle n'en fit rien et lui répondit aimablement.

-Ce n'est pas un tatouage disons… volontaire. Il est apparu un matin pendant les vacances alors que ma vie venait d'être… bouleversée. J'ai mis un certain temps à m'habituer à sa présence, surtout que pour tout te dire il m'arrive de le sentir bouger sur mon dos, mais finalement je dois bien avouer que je suis tombée sous le charme.

-Je veux bien te croire. J'avoue qu'il est magnifique dans son genre, bien qu'il fasse un peu peur.

Les deux anciens ennemis se mirent à rire et leur bonne humeur soudaine se répercuta dans le couloir vide. Les tableaux devant lesquels ils passaient s'étonnaient avec ravissement de cette entente Gryffondor/Serpentard. Tout en continuant de discuter les deux préfets en chef arrivèrent tranquillement à leurs appartements où tous deux s'écroulèrent mollement sur le premier canapé.

-Et dire que je suis obligée de rester coincé ici toute l'après-midi…

-Ah oui au fait, tiens, ton emploi du temps.

-Merci. Alors voyons vois ce que j'ai raté d'intéressant ce matin… Super, j'ai raté Sortilège et Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Tu as surtout raté l'entrée en scène spectaculaire de nos chères maisons respectives. Je crois que cette année la guerre va faire place aux tensions habituelles dont j'avais entendu parler.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ??

Drago lui raconta la alors ce qui s'était passé sans omettre les paroles échangées entre Potter et Parkinson. Hermione fut outrée de savoir que Pansy l'avait traité de pétasse mais un large sourire vengeur se fixa sur son visage en entendant la réplique cinglante d'Harry, puis le sourire laissa place à une grimace quand son homologue lui expliqua la bataille mais surtout le nombre de points retiré par Platurne.

-Eh beh ! Ca promet cette année !

-C'est le cas de le dire !

Les deux jeunes gens se turent, chacun imaginant jusqu'où pourrait aller cette 'pseudo guerre'.

Lentement, et sans vraiment sans rendre compte, Hermione se laissa glisser contre Drago et celui-ci passa son bras autour d'elle.

-Merci Alexandre, merci de me faire sourire et… revivre quelque peu.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer. Il aurait tant aimé l'entendre prononcer son vrai prénom mais il savait que cela ne se ferait jamais. Elle remerciait Alexandre. Pas Drago !

_**oOo**_

Hermione était maintenant assise en tailleur, seule sur le canapé. Elle avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras du Serpentard et quand elle s'était réveillée, Drago était reparti en cours. Et depuis environ une heure, elle était restée là, assise, sans bouger, fixant un point invisible. Elle repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la fin de l'année précédente avec la mort de Dumbledore, puis celle de ses parents qui plus est pour une bêtise. Elle tentait vainement de comprendre comment tout avait pu si mal tourner mais tout restait flou.

Mais là où elle s'était trompé c'est qu'elle n'était pas totalement seule et l'entrée d'Alexandre dans sa vie le lui montrait bien. Lui qui ne savait rien –bien qu'un pressentiment lui disait qu'il en savait plus qu'il n'en disait mais elle préférait chasser bien vite cette impression- ne s'occupait pas d'elle juste par pitié, du moins pas entièrement. De plus il était lui-même entouré d'une aura mystérieuse et elle était bien décidée à la percer.

Au bout d'un certain moment, elle comprit que si elle voulait se venger et mettre définitivement fin aux méfaits de Voldemort, elle allait devoir arrêter de trop se renfermer sur elle-même, aider Harry dans l'AD pour que tous deviennent plus fort et, secrètement, s'entraîner seule afin augmenter ses pouvoirs. Elle aiderait Harry à tuer Voldemort.

Ses pensées dérivèrent alors sur cet être abjecte et… son rêve. Cette Gwendoline Mayes était morte et ses espoirs de vérité avec. Mais de nouvelles questions apparaissaient avec cette mort subite et pour le moins inattendue : pour quelles raisons le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en était-il pris à la directrice d'un orphelinat ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mourir des propres mains du plus grand sorcier maléfique que la terre est portée ? Car elle doutait fortement que se soit parce qu'elle lui avait tourné le dos et s'était occupé d'orphelins plutôt que de magie noir…

Tout à coup saturant d'être ainsi perdu dans des pensées sans queue ni tête, Hermione se leva d'un bond. Ce fut alors comme si la force accumulée par la colère et sa position assise, calme à l'extérieur, bouillonnant à l'intérieur, jaillit de son propre corps. Une sorte de champ de force se propagea dans la salle renversant tout sur son passage. La Gryffondor tomba elle aussi sous le coup mais se releva rapidement pour constater que les dégâts n'étaient pas que matériels. L'entrée de la salle commune était grande ouverte et derrière elle vit Alexandre allongé au sol essayant de se relever.

Drago voulait profiter de sa pause pour venir voir l'état de la brunette mais à peine avait-il eu posé un pied dans l'ouverture de la salle qu'un grand souffle glacé l'avait projeté contre le mur d'en face.

Hermione se précipita vers lui, complètement paniquée.

-Alexandre? Alexandre ?! Est-ce que ça va ? Je suis désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. J'étais tranquillement assise et puis quand je me suis levé bah boum tout a valdingué à travers la pièce et toi aussi mais je te jure que ce n'était pas volontaire. Vraiment je ne comprends pas ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

-Hermione… s'il te plaît calme toi. Tu me donnes le tournis là.

Il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux apeurés de la jeune fille.

-C'est bon calme toi je n'ais rien. Juste un peu mal à la tête.

Le Serpentard tâta légèrement se sommet et le dos de son crâne et sous l'œil horrifié de la Lionne se retrouva avec du sang sur les doigts.

-Bon viens je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

-Non ! Sinon il faudra expliquer ce qui s'est passé pour que je sois dans cet état et ce n'est pas vraiment une excellente idée vu que ni toi ni moi ne comprenons ce qui s'est justement produit. De plus ne me demande pas de dire que je suis tombé… ma fierté en prendrais un coup.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

-Ah les hommes !

-Et de toute façon, Mme Pomfresh n'est pas là cette après midi !

Il lui fit un petit sourire charmeur puis lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Il la lâcha enfin pour aller farfouiller dans une commode en bois sombre, pour revenir vers elle avec un petit pot dans la main.

-Intelligente comme tu es, pourrais-tu me faire subir un petit sortilège de guérison puis m'appliquer cette pommade ?!

Ils retournèrent dans la salle commune et après avoir rapidement remis les meubles en place, Hermione s'occupa de la blessure de son homologue pour qu'ensuite ce dernier puisse retourner en cours, laissant à nouveau la jolie brune seule avec elle-même.

oOo

Le soir Drago mangea rapidement pressé de retourner auprès de celle qui décidément occupé trop souvent, à son goût, ses pensées. Quand il entra dans la salle commune il trouva la Gryffondor en pleine lecture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-Le Démon du passé, de Mary Higgins Clark. C'est un livre moldu.

-Ah ! Intéressant ! Tiens au fait, j'ai récupéré tes cours et tes devoirs. Macgonagall a demandé à Potter de me les passer. Heureusement parce que moi je n'aurais pas pu l'approcher mais il m'a quand même posé des questions sur toi alors j'ai juste dit que tu avais été malade ce matin.

Hermione se leva, posa son bouquin –dont Drago entreprit de lire la quatrième de couverture- et commença à feuilleter ce qu'elle avait raté en cette première journée de cours.

-Quand tu auras fini ce bouquin, je veux bien te l'emprunter si ça te gène pas. Il a l'air intéressant.

-Pas de problème !

Le Serpentard se leva, partit dans sa chambre et revint quelques instants plus tard, un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers à la main. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jolie Lionne et vit qu'elle avait tout simplement balancé ses cours et les quelques devoirs déjà demandé et s'était replongé dans son livre. Cette scène lui fit un pincement au coeur.

_La Miss-je-sais-tout semble bel et bien avoir disparu !..._

Il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé qui faisait face à la table où était installée la préfete en chef et ouvrit le journal qu'il commença à décortiquer consciencieusement se guidant grâce au titre.

_« La rentrée à Poudlard : l'inquiétude persiste »_

_« Marcia Schalvasko nouvelle chef des aurors »_

_« Les Mangemorts terrorisent un village en Italie »_

_« Un moldu accusé de tuer des sorciers »_

_« Nouvelle carte Chocogrenouille : Fred et Georges Weasley, élus meilleurs farceurs depuis cinq siècles »_

_Décidément on aura tout vu_, pensa Drago.

Au bout d'une demie heure, le jeune homme avait rejeté tous les articles survolés mais il refusait d'abandonner et continua sa lecture. Puis soudain, un titre attira son attention et le bouleversa.

_« La fin d'une sauveuse : Gwendoline Mayes retrouvée morte »_

A peine avait-il lu l'article que Drago fut plus que certain qu'il s'agissait de celui là et pas d'un autre. Il l'avait vu sortir de l'orphelinat sur le chemin de Traverse.

-Et merde !

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**bOnne LecTur'**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 **: _diabOliquement charismatiques et dangereux à faire perdre la tête_...

Assis sur le canapé vert foncé de la salle commune des préfets en chef, la tête dans les mains, Drago Maleffoy, alias Alexandre Sweters pour le monde extérieur, réfléchissait à la façon dont il pourrait aborder le sujet 'Gwendoline Mayes' avec la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, plongée dans ses cours.

Mais comment le pourrait-il sans dévoiler son secret ? Sans lui avouer qu'il sait exactement tout ce qui s'est passé dans sa vie depuis cette soirée maudite ? Comment pourrait-il la regarder dans les yeux sans lui dire ce qu'il savait ? La regarder en face sans y voir cette nouvelle lueur qui la raccrochait à ce qu'elle était réellement ? Tout cela était peine perdue, il le savait bien. Mais ce dont il était certain également c'était qu'il faudrait bientôt la mettre au courant de ce qui se tramait et le plus vite serait le mieux. La mort de Gwendoline Mayes n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

_**IL**_ savait,_** IL**_ la voulait et _**IL**_ ferait tout pour l'avoir.

-Alexandre ?

Le Serpentard releva la tête en entendant cette voix cristalline résonner dans ses oreilles, cette voix douce qui venait le sortir de ses pensées si délicatement. Hermione s'était déplacée sans bruit et s'était assise à côté du jeune homme.

-Ca va ?

Drago fixa son regard dans les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille où il distingua une faible lueur d'inquiétude. Il lui sourit et hocha la tête pour la rassurer.

-Dis… je voulais te demander quelque chose… Comment est-ce que tu fais ?

Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Comment fais-tu pour donner cette impression de tous nous dominer. D'accord tu as un charisme naturel, mais il y a autre chose. Quand tu as traversé la Grande Salle pour aller sous le Choixpeau tu avais une manière de te tenir. Tu paraissais si impressionnant, loin de nous, intouchable et euh… limite méprisant mais un mépris noble. Pour être totalement franche tu me fais penser à Drago Malefoy. C'était lui aussi un Serpentard, il en était leur Prince, il semblait réellement dominé Poudlard, enfin mis à part les Gryffondor et encore même moi il m'arrivait d'être impressionnée par ce personnage… Mais maintenant je sais qu'il ne s'agit que d'un lâche, une vieille fouine arrogante qui ne sait rien faire seul et qui n'a plus d'importance. Bref' là n'est pas le sujet.

Drago la regardait, étonné de tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, de ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Hermione baissa les yeux tandis que le rouge s'emparait doucement de ses joues. Drago ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau devant ce tableau charmant d'une Hermione gênée de s'être ainsi laissée aller. Délicatement il prit le menton de la Gryffondor pour lui faire relever la tête puis, poussé par une sorte de pulsion, il posa ses lèvres contre celles chaudes et parfumées de la jolie préfète. Le baiser ne dura pas plus d'un seconde. Il se redressa et de toute sa hauteur il s'adressa à la jeune fille encore interloquée de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Comme tu l'as dit il y a quelques instants, j'ai l'infime bonheur de posséder un charme et un charisme naturel.

Hermione, redescendue sur terre, eut un petit rire moqueur.

-Ca va les chevilles ?

-Parfaitement bien ! Merci de t'en inquiéter.

-Ben fais gaffe, tu vas bientôt ne plus pouvoir passer les portes. A ce que je vois en plus du charme et du charisme, tu as eu droit au pack modestie tout gamme.

-Je n'y peux rien si je suis parfait.

-Mouais, je suis pas encore bien convaincue vois-tu…

-Bref' plus sérieusement revenons à nos hippogriffes. Déjà il faut que tu saches que si je te fais penser à ce cher Drago Malefoy c'est tout simplement du au fait que nos familles sont plutôt proches et que nous avons eu le même genre d'éducation, c'est-à-dire l'interdiction de sentiments mis à part la haine et le mépris, surtout vis-à-vis des moldus.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et eut un léger mouvement de recul qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai coupé les ponts avec ma famille parce que je n'étais pas d'accord avec leurs convictions. C'est en parti pour ça que j'ai du quitté Durmstrang.

-Oh ! D'accord ! Désolé !

-Ce n'est rien ! Mais au fait, pourquoi veux-tu savoir comment je fais pour 'donner cette impression de domination' et de 'retrait du monde' ,disons ça comme ça…

-J'aimerais que tu m'apprennes à revêtir ce masque de froideur ainsi que cette sorte de 'carapace' que tu portais lorsque tu as traversé la Grande Salle. Je veux moi aussi paraître impressionnante pour… pour avoir la paix et… me protéger, disons ça comme ça aussi...

Drago fut surpris par cette demande mais ne dit rien se contentant de l'observer quelques instants.

-Pourtant à ce que j'ai vu et surtout à ce que j'ai entendu dire, le jour du départ de King's Cross tu étais impressionnante de la tête au pieds.

-Oui mais à vrai dire j'étais vraiment remonté à ce moment là, il s'est passé des choses que tu n'imagines même pas et je ne souhaitais pas être là parmi tous ces élèves. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais c'était comme ça. Mais maintenant que j'ai revu tous mes amis je me sens de nouveau la Gryffondor sage et chiante par toutes ses réponses et ses questions et je ne veux plus être cette Hermione là. Je veux être respecté, je veux tous les impressionner, leur faire peur, les inquiéter, ainsi de suite.

-Mouais je vois quoi… Mais je peux t'assurer en tout cas que depuis la rentrée tu n'es pas vraiment une Miss je-sais-tout pleine de questions.

-Tu veux bien m'aider quand même ou pas alors ?

Le Serpentard hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague il paraissait réfléchir. La Lionne ne fit rien et attendit.

-Bien ! Tout à l'heure on parlait de charisme, laisse moi te dire que tu en possèdes également et pas qu'un peu, seulement tu n'as jamais cherché à l'exploiter. Lève-toi !

Hermione fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé sans protester malgré le ton un peu dur qu'il avait employé sans le vouloir.

-Tiens-toi droite ! Imagine qu'un fil te tire par le haut de la tête. Bien, tu vois quand tu marche il faut que tu te tiennes ainsi. Parfois tu peux te poser nonchalamment contre un mur bien qu'avec distinction, mais on verra ça plus tard. Surtout il faut donner l'impression que rien ne t'atteint, tous les sentiments tu les mets à la poubelle dès que tu te trouves en public. De plus, dans ta tête il faut que tu sois persuadé de ta supériorité sur les autres.

-Mais je ne suis pas supérieur aux autres ! On est tous pareil, tous égaux !

-Granger !! Tu n'es pas n'importe qui !! Tu es supérieur à tous ses moucherons. Tu es intelligente, très intelligente, tu as un caractère de fer. Les autres ne t'arrivent même pas à la cheville !!

Ce ton sec et acerbe qu'il avait pris eut l'effet escompté. Hermione se redressa et le toisa avec mépris. Drago se surprit à faire un pas en arrière devant cette jeune femme qui semblait désormais le dominer totalement même malgré le fait qu'elle soit plus petite que lui. Une lueur nouvelle était apparue dans ses yeux, une lueur qui lui rappelait quelqu'un et pas n'importe qui…

C'est alors qu'un sourire ironique et machiavélique étira les lèvres de la Gryffondor.

-J'ai réussi ! Et ne dis pas le contraire j'ai bien senti que tu étais impressionné.

Drago relâcha la respiration qu'il retenait de peur de perdre l'image qui s'était dressé devant lui. Il reprit alors son attitude désinvolte.

-Mouais c'était pas mal…

Puis sous le regard sévère de la préfète il se reprit.

-Okay ! J'avoue ! Tu m'as impressionné ! Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il y avait ce petit quelque chose de naturel chez toi. Maintenant il faudra voir ce que ça donne demain devant tous les élèves.

-Si tu restes à mes côtés je suis prête à défier le monde de Poudlard !

Il sourit et serra la main qu'elle lui tendait. Un accord silencieux venait d'être signé entre eux : quoiqu'il advienne ils resteraient inséparables !

_oOo_

Quelque part dans les couloirs de Poudlard une ombre se faufile jusqu'à une fenêtre qu'elle entrouvre. Elle tend alors les bras et laisse s'échapper une petite chouette couleur caramel striée de blanc qui tourne ses grands yeux jaunes vers l'ombre à qui elle appartient.

-Va ma belle ! Va voir mon maître et donne lui ce précieux papier.

La chouette hulule une dernière fois et s'envole loin du château endormi.

Elle vole au dessus de la forêt, puis d'un nouveau lac, elle atteint ensuite de grandes plaines qu'elle traverse rapidement alors que le soleil pointe ses premiers rayons. Elle passe au dessus de villages et de villes qui se réveillent doucement à l'appel du travail. Enfin elle atteint son but et descend en pic vers le sol. Elle atterrit, exténuée, dans une main dont les longs doigts fins se referment sur son petit corps. L'homme au regard rouge flamboyant arrache le petit bout de papier et sans plus de cérémonie relâche la chouette qui va se poser sur le bord de la fenêtre. Le papier est rapidement déroulé et lu.

« Mon maître, comme vous me l'avez demandé je surveille Hermione Granger. Elle a eut connaissance de la mort de Gwendoline Mayes, je l'ai vu lire l'article et elle ne s'est, par la suite, pas montrée en cours de la journée. Il semblerait que ça l'ais bouleversé. Je vous tiens au courant en attendant vos ordres.

J'ai également une autre nouvelle à vous apprendre : je pense avoir retrouvé Drago Malefoy. Si ma supposition se révèle être vrai il s'agit bel et bien d'un traître !

Signé, votre fidèle mangemort. »

Les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étirèrent en un rictus mauvais. Il fit brûler le papier et sortit de la pièce. La chouette qui avait observé la scène comprit qu'elle avait accompli son devoir et s'envola de nouveau pour revenir auprès du mangemort à qui elle appartenait.

_oOo_

Les rayons du soleil cherchaient depuis quelques instants un petit trou où se faufiler quand enfin ils atteignirent la fente qui séparait deux rideaux. Se permettant d'entrer, ils allèrent poser leur doux rayonnement sur le visage d'une jolie jeune fille paisiblement endormie. Le réveil moldu trônant fièrement sur la table de nuit passa de six heures cinquante-neuf à sept heure pile. Un douce mélodie s'échappa alors de nulle part.

Hermione gigota un peu sous les couettes puis s'étira de manière féline et d'un coup de pied envoya valser les draps avant de se mettre debout. D'un coup de baguette magique le lit fut fait et la musique se coupa. Elle attrapa sa trousse de toilette et partit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Le réveil fut plus difficile pour son homologue de Serpentard qui s'était enfoui sous les draps à peine avait-il senti les rayons du soleil effleurer sa joue et chatouillé son cou. Ce ne fut que lorsque la chaleur des couvertures se fit pesante qu'il consentit à sortir la tête et ouvrir les yeux. Jetant un coup d'œil à son propre réveil –bien sorcier celui-ci dont la particularité était de se mettre à courir en même temps que de sonner d'une horrible sonnerie obligeant ainsi son propriétaire à se lever pour pouvoir l'éteindre- il s'aperçut avec joie qu'il lui restait encore un peu de temps.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se réinstaller confortablement, il entendit du bruit provenant de la salle commune. Poussé par la curiosité il se leva, non sans maugréer quelque peu, et se dirigea vers sa porte qu'il ouvrit prestement. Il vit alors une Hermione toute habillée ramasser plusieurs livres. Elle remarqua sa présence et lui sourit en guise de bonjour.

-Désolé si je t'ai réveillé, ses bouquins m'ont glissés des mains.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. De toute façon fallait bien que je me lève. Bon ben je vais me préparer. Tu m'attends pour descendre ?

Hermione secoua la tête et prononça un petit oui avant de reporter son attention sur la préparation de son sac de cours.

Dix minutes plus tard, Drago était lavé et habillé. Il retrouva Hermione dans la salle commune et tous deux se sourirent une dernière fois.

-Prête ?

-Oui … je crois.

-N'oublie pas que tu es tout et qu'ils ne sont rien ! Parle à tes amis mais reste distante.

-A vos ordres chefs !

Les deux préfets en chef se faisaient face devant l'entrée devant l'entrée de leur salle commune. Dans un élan, Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vola un chaste baiser au Serpentard. Baiser qu'elle ne chercha pas à faire durer tout comme lui l'avait fait la veille. Puis elle tourna les talons et sortit suivit de près par un Drago dont le cœur battait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

A peine furent-ils dans le couloir que leur attitude changea. Ils se tenaient désormais fiers, droits, froids, hautains. Les quelques élèves qu'ils croisèrent leur chemin restèrent sans voix, totalement impressionnés. Arrivés devant les portes de la Grande Salle, ils s'autorisèrent un regard et un sourire puis entrèrent.

Leur entrée fut des plus remarquée. Petit à petit, les discussions s'arrêtèrent et les regards convergèrent vers les deux arrivants. Une aura si puissant, si intense se dégageait du Serpentard comme de la Gryffondor que personne n'osa, ou ne serait-ce juste penser, médire sur l'un ou l'autre. Drago et Hermione balayèrent la salle d'un regard froid et se séparèrent, chacun se dirigeant vers leur table respective. Les discussions reprirent doucement, sous formes de murmures, de chuchotements puis plus vivement, chacun commentant l'entrée en scène des deux préfets en chef.

Hermione avait rejoint Ron, Harry et Ginny et commença à déjeuner sans oublier les conseils de son homologue de Serpentard.

-ChgrOumpcH… cha va Hermionche ?

La nouvelle arrivante fusilla le rouquin du regard qui baissa les yeux et se dépêcha d'avaler sa bouchée.

-Excuse le 'Mione, il a oublié de revoir ses bonnes manières. Bien dormi ? Alors comment sont les appartements des préfets en chef ?

-Pas mal du tout. C'est agréable le silence.

-Et euh… si ce n'est pas trop indiscret… pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là en cours hier ?

-C'est indiscret mais dans ma grande bonté je consent à te répondre. Il se trouve que je suis simplement tombée malade. Rien de plus !

Ses trois amis la regardaient choqués de la façon dont elle leur avait parlé. Hermione ne pu empêcher un léger sourire de s'échapper sur ses lèvres. Après tout pourquoi forcément être si mauvaise avec ceux qui ne lui avaient toujours voulu que du bien. Ensemble ils avaient bravé tant de dangers, vécu tant d'aventure. Le sourire fugueur d'amusement se transforma en un léger sourire nostalgique. Et ce sourire eut le bénéfice de rassurer les trois Gryffondors.

-Dis Hermione…

Harry se pencha vers la jeune fille qui fit de même.

-Est-ce que ça te dirait de reprendre l'AD ?

-Bien sûr !

Elle se redressa précipitamment. Voilà qu'elle avait déjà oublié la distance que lui avait conseillé, voire ordonné, Alexandre.

Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, oui elle souhaitait dominer le monde mais peut être pas au prix de ses amis les plus proches. Mais elle voulait également par-dessus tout la mort de Voldemort et pour cela il fallait aider Harry et préparer le plus de personne possible à la bataille, l'AD paraissait donc comme une solution à ne pas laisser passer.

-Mouais… je suis partante.

Elle releva la tête et aperçut Alexandre qui se leva en lui faisant signe de faire pareil. Elle l'imita et le rejoignit devant les portes. Les vives discussions avaient de nouveau laissé place aux chuchotements, à nouveau tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le duo charismatique qui sortait de la Grande Salle, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Une fois seuls, loin des regards, ils ne purent empêcher le fou rire qui s'empara d'eux.

-Non mais t'as vu leurs têtes ?!

-Franchement rien que pour ça je remonterais volontiers le temps.

-Merci Alexandre.

-Mouais… Bon faut se reprendre maintenant !

Il se redressa et son sourire redevint froid et distant. La Lionne l'imita immédiatement et ils repartirent en direction de leur premier cours de la journée : double défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ils arrivèrent les premiers devant la salle de classe mais furent vite rejoint par leurs camarades. Un petit groupe de Serpentard dirigé par Blaise Zabinni les observa quelques instants avant que ce dernier ne prenne la parole.

-Eh Sweters ! Pourquoi traînes-tu avec cette chienne de sang-de-bourbe ?

Toute la bande ricana devant l'attaque lancée mais leurs rires moururent à l'orée de leur gorge en voyant le sourire diabolique qui étirait les lèvres du préfet en chef ainsi que le visage fermé que gardait la Lionne au lieu de s'énerver ou de répondre comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Drago se tourna vers Hermione partageant ainsi son sourire malveillant, la jeune fille comprenant qu'il avait une idée en tête.

-Entends-tu ma chère Hermione ces grincements qui viennent jusqu'à nos oreilles ?!

-Ah tu les entends également. Je croyais que l'on écorchait des cochons dans les sous-sols du château.

-Je penchais plus pour des Trolls des cavernes mais si je me retourne et que je vois le tableau qui s'offre à mes yeux je pris Merlin de m'excuser d'avoir traiter ses créatures en les comparant à celles-ci.

Stupéfaits, les Serpentards commençaient à gigoter d'énervement face à cet affront. Dans le couloir, les élèves, qui se dirigeaient vers leur cours, s'étaient arrêtés pour observer ce conflit intérieur à une maison. Tout à coup, Drago se retrouva nez à nez avec Zabinni qui recula d'un pas sous le coup de la surprise. Personne n'aurait su dire comment le préfet en chef s'était retrouvé aussi rapidement devant le Serpent car personne ne l'avait vu bougé. Puis subitement, tout le groupe se retrouva dans les airs, la tête en bas, leurs robes de sorciers tombant, puisque attiré par l'attraction terrestre, dévoilant ainsi caleçons moulants –ou caleçons à cœur pour Crabbe et Goyle- et strings des sept garçons et filles. Ce fut le fou rire total chez les élèves. Drago, tout en gardant sa baguette en main, se retourna vers _sa_ Lionne qui ne riait pas aux éclats se contentant de son air amusé et de son sourire malveillant.

-C'est vraiment pratique les sortilèges informulés mais cela n'est abordable que pour les gens vraiment intelligent… comme toi et moi, Hermione.

Il lui envoya un clin d'œil discret et elle comprit qu'il faisait référence à la 'supériorité' qu'ils avaient sur les autres car en effet peu de personne savaient réellement utilisés les sorts informulé, du moins pas sur des sortilèges compliqués comme celui que venait de faire son homologue.

Le nouveau Serpentard reporta son attention sur ses victimes. Il s'amusa alors à leur faire faire des loopings à travers le couloir faisant redoubler les rire. Une fois lassé, il les fit retomber au sol et s'approcha d'eux, se grandissant un peu plus pour bien signifier qui avait le dessus.

-Bien maintenant que vos cervelles ont été remises à l'endroit excusez-vous immédiatement.

Les Serpentard s'exécutèrent sans attendre et retournèrent se placer contre le mur. Drago s'adressa alors vers tous les autres élèves en arrêt.

-Tout le monde en cours ou j'enlève des points!

Personne ne demanda son reste et le couloir se vida en un temps record. Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Platurne apparaissait et les faisait entrer en cours, un étrange sourire au coin des lèvres.

* * *

**C'est fini pOur aujOurd'hui,**

**bientÔt**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**bOnjOur à tOus**

**vOilà le chapitre 13 et le reste devrait suivre dans la sOirée :)**

**bOnne LecTur' **

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13** : _pOuvOir insOupsOnnés et incOntrÔlable..._

Pour les hommes, le Groenland est une lointaine contrée quasiment inhabitable, des étendus de glace et de neige, le froid qui vous glace les os.

Mais en plein cœur de ces terres gelées, loin des regards indiscrets, se dresse une immense et majestueuse forteresse construite dans un cristal inconnu de tout être humain. Les murs, sculptés de personnages tout aussi étranges les uns que les autres, sont impressionnants tant leur hauteur est impossible à définir. Sur l'imposante porte une inscription dorée est inscrite et quiconque parviendrait à la lire se verrait ouvrir les portes d'une monde enchanteur. Mais c'est justement cette inscription qui protége le peule qui vit à l'intérieur de ces murs.

Les Fidranel's sont une des nombreuses sortes de fées. De taille humaine, ils en ont un faux air. Droits, fiers, une aura de magnificence se dégage de tout leur être. Malgré le froid du pays, ils sont peu vêtus et s'en accommodent parfaitement. Les Fidranel's sont malins, très intelligents, impossible à duper, dotés d'un grand sens de loyauté et de raisonnement. Ils paraissent paisibles mais ils sont en réalité extrêmement doués dans l'art de combattre et ce avec n'importe quelles armes. Et leurs ailes immenses leur donne force et vitesse.

A l'intérieur de la cité resplendissante, l'agitation règne dans les rues et les habitations rondes et lumineuses, sculptées directement dans la glace et montant en escargot le long des parois. Au centre de la cité se dresse le palais du roi des Fidranel's : le roi Alcar Fandramil's.

Quiconque entrerait dans cet univers merveilleux penserait avoir trouvé le paradis sur terre mais alors se serait ignorer les soucis auxquels doivent faire face les Fidranel's. Et au palais la tension est à son comble.

-QUOI ?

La voix du Roi résonna à travers la salle du trône faisant sursauter la plupart des Fidranel's présents.

Assis sur son trône, le Roi Alcar était bouleversé et en colère. Il ne cessait de passer sa main dans sa longue barbe blanche, preuve de son anxiété. Ses yeux violets argentés trahissaient une inquiétude grandissante. Ses longues ailes de couleur bleu nuit étaient repliées dans son dos. Il était dans un état d'extrême fatigue. La reine Eléana s'approcha de son époux et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

-Calme toi ! Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver. Tu es déjà suffisamment fatigué comme ça.

-Désolé, mais on ne parle pas de n'importe quoi… Bon reprenons.

Le Roi et la Reine se tournèrent de nouveau vers les Chefras –qui, au sens des Hommes représenteraient les ministres. L'un d'eux était plus en avant que les autres. Il était plus petit que la moyenne mais paraissait également plus robuste. Ses grandes ailes étaient dépliés laissant apparaître leur état dégradé : certains bords étaient arrachés, voire brûlés et leur couleur s'était ternis, alors qu'autrefois elles arboraient une magnifique couleur bleu foncé. Il s'agissait du Chefra de l'espionnage.

-Mes informations sont formelles : Voldemort l'a bien fait exécuté. Et il en sait beaucoup plus que nous ne le pensions.

-Et sait-il que nous_ la_ surveillons ?

-Non, du moins nous ne le pensons pas. Notre espion nous tient au courant de tout ce qui se passe et pour le moment tout est calme.

-Bien je veux être prévenu dès le moindre changement. La réunion est close.

Toutes les personnes présentent prirent congé et rentrèrent chez eux. Le Roi et la Reine se retirèrent dans leur appartement. Comme chaque soir, le souverain du peuple des Fidranel's s'arrêta dans le couloir devant un tableau représentant une magnifique et resplendissante fée aux long cheveux blond or, de grands yeux bleus turquoise et ses longues ailes dépliés d'un blanc pailleté la faisait paraître légère et presque vivante. Elle paraissait si joyeuse et de sa main gauche elle caressait son ventre déjà bien arrondi.

La Reine s'approcha à son tour, sourit tristement à la vue du tableau et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son époux.

-Laisse la s'en aller... Arrête de torturer ton esprit...

-C'est impossible et tu le sais bien.

_**oOo**_

Au château de Poudlard, les semaines étaient passées et les choses avaient changé.

Drago et Hermione régnaient désormais en maître sur le monde étudiant de Poudlard. L'altercation entre Drago et la troupe des Serpentard s'était répandu dans les conversations comme une traînée de poudre, si bien que plus personne ne s'était risqué à dire quoique se soit à propos d'Hermione devant son homologue. Tous en étaient venus à les craindre, les admirer, les envier.

Les Poufsouffle les observaient de loin les yeux brillants d'envie et de jalousie. Les Serdaigles leurs vouaient une admiration sans borne et ne se gênaient pas pour le montrer (notamment les filles envers Alexandre). Les Gryffondor préféraient faire comme si de rien n'était et les ignoraient splendidement, cependant c'était surtout pour cacher le fait qu'il les enviaient et en plus ils préféraient ne rien dire car Hermione restait malgré tout une des leurs.

Les Serpentard quant à eux, avait retrouvé leur Prince en la personne d'Alexandre Sweters. De plus, ils avaient finit par totalement adopté Hermione tant son comportement avait changé et était devenu semblable à celui de son homologue de Serpentard. Mais la Lionne n'avait pas changé uniquement sa manière d'être, son physique aussi s'était vu accordé quelques bouleversements. Quand elle ne portait pas sa robe de sorcière elle arborait soit de larges pantalons tailles basses soit de longues jupes amples accompagnés de petits tee-shirt qui épousaient parfaitement ses formes. Elle laissait désormais ses cheveux descendre en cascade sur ses épaules tout en les ondulant légèrement. Elle avait également pris l'habitude de se maquiller avec du crayon noir, du mascara, du noir pailleté sur les paupières et une étoile sur le coin de l'œil droit. Un charme et un charisme incroyable se dégageait d'elle. D'une miss-je-sais-tout elle était passée à une Princesse de Glace, puisque c'était ainsi qu'on la surnommait désormais.

On était dimanche matin. Le château était calme. Les élèves profitaient de ce dernier jour de la semaine pour se reposer.

A une exception. Hermione Granger s'était levée tôt pour aller à la Bibliothèque. Sauf qu'elle ne comptait pas travailler, du moins pas travailler les cours. Car bien qu'elle restait la meilleure élève, sa vie ne tourner plus du tout autour des cours et des devoirs. Elle restait la meilleure uniquement pour montrer sa supériorité, tout comme Alexandre. Quand elle arriva dans la bibliothèque, elle trouva Mme en train de ranger des livres.

-Excusez-moi Mme Pince…

-Oui ?

-Je suis préfète en chef et j'aimerais accéder à la réserve.

-Bien sur Miss Granger, vous pouvez y aller.

La réserve restait pour Hermione un véritable paradis. Un tas de vieux livres dont il faut prendre soin, un vrai bonheur. La jeune femme déambula dans les rayons jusqu'à tomber sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Sur une immense étagère se trouvait les fiches de tous les élèves depuis le début de Poudlard. Hermione chercha les classeurs contenant les élèves des cinquante années passés moins les dix dernières. Puis tout en les faisant léviter, elle retourna à sa table placé dans un coin au fond à l'opposé de l'entrée.

Elle passa les deux heures suivantes à éplucher les classeurs. Sans y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Alors qu'elle entamait un nouveau classeur, elle entendit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Tu es peut-être une Princesse mais, une chose est sur, tu n'es pas la Belle au Bois dormant.

-En effet je ne le suis pas et je ne suis pas non plus une princesse.

-Oh que si ! Tu es ma Princesse à moi.

Son homologue de Serpentard prit place en face d'elle.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais un dimanche matin à la Bibliothèque ?

-Quelque chose.

-Hermione !

-Oui ?

-Qu'oses-tu me cacher ?

Dans la tête d'Hermione tout se bouscula tout à coup. Il était vrai que depuis le début d'année il avait toujours été là pour elle. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire.

Elle souffla… et raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ce maudit soir d'été où sa vie avait basculé. Elle lui dit tout en détails.

-Et là je cherche le nom de ma vraie mère dans les archives de l'école. Puisqu'à priori elle était sorcière, je suppose qu'elle a dû étudier ici… sinon c'est qu'elle était à Beauxbâton ou à Durmstrang... peut-être.

Pendant tout son discours, Drago l'avait écouté attentivement le cœur battant.

-Je pensais que tu ne me le dirais jamais…

Hermione se redressa subitement sur sa chaise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Drago réfléchit en quatrième vitesse de ce qu'il allait répondre. Il était conscient d'avoir fait une boulette.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'enfin tu me dis ce qui ne va pas depuis cet été. Je savais bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave mais je souhaitais que tu me dises par toi-même ce qui n'allait pas. Et maintenant si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais t'aider à farfouiller dans ces classeurs.

Hermione sourit et tous les deux se mirent au travail. Une heure plus tard ils fermèrent en même temps leur dernier classeur.

Hermione était déçue de ne pas avoir trouvé le nom de sa mère dans les dossiers de Poudlard.

-Ce va aller ?

-Oui oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle devait être autre part c'est tout.

-Allez viens rangeons tout ça et allons faire un tour dans le parc.

La journée passa tranquillement, chacun se réveillant à l'heure qu'il le souhaitait.

Petit à petit le parc se remplit, les élèves voulant profiter des derniers rayons de soleil qu'apportait l'automne.

En fin d'après midi, le professeur Platurne vint chercher les deux préfets en chefs dans leurs appartements pour leur demander de le suivre dans le bureau de la directrice. Une fois sur place, ils retrouvèrent Harry et Ron qui attendaient devant la porte. Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal prononça le mot de passe et entra, suivit des quatre élèves qui se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien leur vouloir Macgonagall.

-Bonjour. Asseyez-vous.

Les quatre jeunes gens s'exécutèrent en silence.

-Si je vous ais fait venir c'est, tout d'abord, par apport à Messieurs Potter et Weasley et Miss Granger. Je sais que vous avez décidé de reprendre l'AD.

Les trois amis se regardèrent surpris tandis que Drago restait de marbre.

-Alors je souhaitais vous demander de ne pas le faire. Je compte en revanche mettre en place un club de duel que vous, Mr Potter, animerez avec le Professeur Platurne.

-Moi ! Euh… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Dites oui tout simplement !

-Euh… C'est d'accord !

-Parfait ! Ce club sera ouvert à tous ceux qui, à partir de la quatrième année, voudront apprendre à se défendre… La guerre est proche, tout le monde en est conscient et il faut s'y préparer.

Les quatre élèves hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu.

-Mr Weasley, vous aiderez Mr Potter pour préparer quelque chose. Le premier cours aura lieu mercredi soir. Parfait ! Vous pouvez y aller tous les deux.

Une fois les deux Gryffondors sortit du bureau, la directrice se tourna vers les deux préfets en chefs.

-Je voulais vous donner ceci. Ce sont des papiers que vous accrocherez sur les différents panneaux d'informations. Il y a les dates pour les futurs sorties à Pré-au-Lard ainsi que les horaires pour le club de duel. J'aimerais également que vous prépariez un bal pour Noël. Je sais que je vous le demande tôt mais ça vaut mieux. Il faut savoir s'y prendre à l'avance.

-On verra ce qu'on peut faire.

-… Merci Miss Granger. Vous pouvez y aller.

Ils sortirent rapidement du bureau qui accueillait encore, peu de temps auparavant, un des plus grand sorcier qui est existé.

Hermione feuilletait la liasse de papiers que lui avait donné Macgonagall tandis que Drago, soucieux, ne cessait de se retourner. Alors qu'il regardait derrière lui pour la énième fois, il vit disparaître au loin une longue chevelure blonde.

-_Cécilia_…

-Tu as dit quelque chose ?

-Euh… Non rien. Quand a lieu le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard.

-Alors… C'est le week-end de la rentrée. Donc dans… trois semaines.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai qu'à la fin de la semaine c'est les vacances.

-Tu rentres chez toi ?

-Umh… Non… Ben tu te rappelles je t'avais dit que… mes parents partent en vacances.

-C'est bizarre mais j'ai toujours l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose quand tu parles de ta famille.

-Ben… tu sais, je ne m'entends pas vraiment avec, donc bon…

-Mouais. Bon on se dépêche j'aimerais bien prendre un bon bain moi.

**oOo**

Le mercredi soir arriva rapidement. Tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année s'étaient passés le mot et à 21 heures ils attendaient tous à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Quand enfin les portes s'ouvrirent, ils découvrirent que les quatre tables des maisons avaient été enlevés et que la table des professeurs avaient été remplacé par une estrade sur laquelle attendait Harry et le professeur Platurne. Ils expliquèrent ce qu'ils allaient faire et affichèrent des sorts sur un tableau, sorts connus peu difficile mais peu pratiqués, puis des couples se formèrent pour se positionner un peu partout dans la salle. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens et les deux 'professeurs' passaient entre les élèves pour rectifier ce qui n'allait pas. Ceux qui avaient participé à l'AD –ainsi qu'en parti à l'attaque au Ministère et celle de Poudlard- étaient de loin les mieux entraînés et même Neville dépassait les autres malgré une maladresse qui coûta deux cheveux à Pansy Parkinson. Les Serpentard étaient présents mais plus pour se moquer de ce qu'ils voyaient que pour s'entraîner.

Hermione et Drago s'étaient, bien évidemment, mis ensemble. Ils essayaient tout deux de prendre le dessus sur l'autre sans jamais y parvenir. Rapidement les sorts qu'ils lancèrent ne furent plus ceux indiqués, se faisant plus compliqué, plus fort, mais pas encore trop violents. Malgré cela ils parvenaient sans cesse à contrer le raies de couleurs qui leurs arrivaient en pleine figure. Petit à petit les autres élèves arrêtèrent leur combat pour ce tourner vers celui des deux préfets en chefs. Ces derniers, toujours concentrés sur leur duel, ne faisaient pas attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Alors qu'ils étaient au centre de la pièce, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Face à face, le visage fermé, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de Drago, une flamme de volonté destructrice naquit subitement dans ceux d'Hermione.

Le Serpent… La Lionne… Immobiles, majestueux, impressionnants.

Tout à coup, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent violemment laissant entrer une bourrasque de vent qui semblait dirigés par une volonté invisible. Des feuilles virevoltaient dans tous les sens, balayant visages et cheveux.

Tous surpris, plus personne ne faisait attention au combattants. Même Drago fut déconcentré et tourna la tête vers une fenêtre qui laissait paraître un temps sublime sans aucun nuage à l'horizon. Soudain un cri retentit. Tous se tournèrent vers l'élève qui avait crié et qui montrait Hermione d'un doigt tremblant.

La Gryffondor avait lâché sa baguette. Ses cheveux volaient autour de son visage et ses yeux étaient devenus si noirs que l'on n'en distinguerait plus les pupilles si celles-ci n'avaient pas pris une couleur rouge sang. Le vent ne soufflait désormais plus qu'autour d'elle. Les bras tendus vers le sol, légèrement écartés de son corps, les mains grandes ouvertes, la tête levée vers le plafond, la jeune sorcière, toujours accompagnée par le vent, commença à s'élever dans les airs. Le ciel bleu et ensoleillé du plafond magique changea pour laisser la place à un ciel noir, pluvieux et où l'orage faisait rage. Plus personne dans la salle n'osait bouger, s'était à peine si les élèves osait ne seraient-ce que respirer. Puis subitement, une sphère violette s'échappa du corps même d'Hermione et fonça sur le Serpentard qui n'eu pas le temps de l'éviter. Il se retrouva pris au piège à l'intérieur de cette boule transparente qui le fit léviter à quelques mètres du sol, au même niveau que la Gryffondor. Drago ne savait plus quoi faire, son cerveau réfléchissait à une allure folle sans trouver de solution au problème qui se posait. Les questions également arrivaient à une grande vitesse mais les réponses se faisaient discrètes. Il tendit une main mal assurée vers la sphère qui l'entourait. Ce fut alors comme si on l'avait mis dans une baignoire remplie d'eau et qu'on y avait ensuite balançait un appareil électrique. A la différence que cela ne le tua pas. Un violent courant électrique passa dans tout son corps. Douleurs physiques et morales.

Il souffrait.

Alors qu'il essayait de reprendre ses esprits il sentit son corps se glaçait lentement. Il baissa la tête et s'aperçut que ses pieds étaient déjà devenu glaçon. Il releva la tête pour fixer Hermione. Elle souriait. Mais pas le sourire rare qu'elle lui offrait d'habitude et qu'il aimait tant. Un sourire mauvais. Un sourire qu'il su parfaitement reconnaître tant il ressemblait au rictus qu'il avait vu à plusieurs reprise sur un personnage qu'il haïssait et méprisait tellement.

Perdu dans ce qu'il imaginait ses dernières pensées, Drago ne vit pas le professeur Platurne, qui avait fini par reprendre ses esprits, attrapait sa baguette, et d'une voix qu'il aurait aimé plus sûre, lançait un sort vers la Lionne. La sphère qui entourait le Serpentard éclata et ce dernier fit une chute d'une quinzaine de mètres ralentit par un nouveau sort du professeur. Hermione resta un court instant en l'air, puis subitement le vent qui l'entourait explosa. Les élèves se retrouvèrent contre le sol et la jeune sorcière fut projetée à l'autre bout de la salle. Ce fut le mur qui arrêta son vol plané et elle glissa au sol. Inconsciente.

A son tour Harry parvint enfin à se reprendre et courut vers Hermione.

-Que tout le monde sorte immédiatement et rejoigne son dortoir. Quiconque traînera dans les couloirs se verra retirer vingt points. Mr Weasley allait me chercher la directrice. Miss Dranier allait prévenir Mme Pomfresh qu'elle va recevoir deux élèves.

La salle se vida rapidement et Ron et Cécilia s'exécutèrent sans attendre.

Une fois les élèves sortit, Platurne alla rejoindre Harry.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle est encore en vie, elle respire, mais elle est inconsciente et j'aurais tendance à dire dans un état critique vu la vitesse à laquelle elle s'est prise le mur. Et… regardez la…

Le professeur, qui jusque là avait regardé Harry dans les yeux, baissa la tête et ne pu cacher la surprise qui se peignit sur son visage.

Hermione avait changé.

Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs, descendant jusque dans le bas de son dos et leur couleur également avait changé : ils étaient désormais d'un blanc immaculé et striés de mèches rouges et noirs. Sa robe de sorcière et ses habits n'était plus que de simples petits bouts de tissus, laissant apparaître ses sous-vêtements mais également -et c'est surtout ce qui frappa profondément les deux hommes- l'animal qui serpentait son omoplate et le début de son cou à la rentrée s'était étendu dans son dos et dépassait sur son ventre, paraissant plus réel que jamais. Le plus inquiétant pourtant restait la maigreur qui s'était emparait d'elle.

-Je n'arrive à la toucher. Elle est brûlante. Il faut rapidement la transporter à l'infirmerie.

Le professeur paraissait vraiment inquiet mais une inquiétude différente de celle du Survivant. Ce dernier le remarqua mais se retint de faire une quelconque remarque.

-Comment va Hermione ?

Bien que mal en point, Drago était parvenu à se lever et à s'approcher.

-Mr Smithers ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous n'auriez pas du vous lever.

-Je vais très bien. Mais Hermione ? Dites moi comment va-t-elle ? Et pourquoi as-t-elle ses cheveux là ? Et comment se fait-il qu'elle soit si maigre tout à coup ?

-Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas vous donner de réponses à vos dernières questions. Tout ce que nous pouvons vous dire c'est qu'elle est mal en point. Il lui faut rapidement des soins.

-Alors qu'attendons nous ? Vite allons à l'infirmerie !

Il voulut joindre le geste à la parole mais à peine eût-il fait deux pas qu'il s'écroula. Son esprit voulait rester éveillé mais son corps, trop éreinté, ne lui obéissait plus et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Platurne se leva, prit sa baguette, fit léviter les deux corps inanimés et sortit de la Grande Salle, suivit de près par Harry.

Arrivée à l'infirmerie, il installa les deux préfets en chefs sur deux lits préparés au fond de la pièce et se retira pour laisser Mme Pomfresh les ausculter. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint vers le professeur et Harry au moment même où arrivait la directrice.

-Professeur ! Mr Weasley m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé. Vous viendrez tout à l'heure dans mon bureau. Nous en rediscuterons. Pompom, comment vont-ils ?

-Eh bien… en ce qui concerne Mr Smithers je suis assez optimiste. Son corps est en mauvais état mais après une bonne nuit de repos, quelques potions et une journée au lit, il devrait vite se remettre. Il pourra certainement sortir dans deux jours.

-Et Miss Granger ?

-Elle est vraiment en très mauvais état. Je n'ai pu que me contenter d'appliquer un onguent sur son corps pour soigner les brûlures qui le parsemait. Mais à plusieurs endroits ses os se sont brisés et c'est son dos qui m'inquiète le plus. Dès qu'elle se réveillera il lui faudra boire des potions de régénérations des os. En espérant que cela suffise et pour être franche j'en doute car ça va dépendre de quand elle se réveillera et je suis malheureusement dans l'incapacité de donner une date. Mais je crains que ce ne soit pas pour bientôt…

Ses paroles furent accueillies par un silence de mort.

Harry et Ron regardaient fixement leur amie. Le premier avait un visage fermé tandis que le deuxième semblait la proie d'une immense tristesse qu'il cachait avec peine. La directrice respira longuement avant de reprendre la parole.

-Bien, pour le moment nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. Mr Weasley et Mr Potter retournez dans vos dortoirs et ne parlez de tout cela à personne. Pompom, veillez bien sur ces jeunes personnes. Je repasserais demain. Professeur, suivez moi, nous allons dans mon bureau !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, son regard fur attiré par une ombre dans un coin de la salle.

-Miss Dranier ! Que faites-vous là ?

La jeune Serpentard s'approcha du groupe, tout en paraissant intimidée.

-Excusez-moi professeur… J'étais venu prévenir Mme Pomfresh comme me l'avez demandé le professeur Platurne.

-Et vous êtes resté par curiosité !

La jeune sorcière ne répondit pas mais ne baissa pas les yeux devant le regard inquisiteur de la directrice.

-Quinze points en moins pour vous jeune fille et maintenant retournez dans votre dortoirs. Et pas un mot sur ce que vous avez entendu ici sinon ça ira mal.

Cécilia sortit de l'infirmerie. Personne ne vit le large sourire qui ornait son visage.

A leur tour Harry et Ron se retirèrent après un dernier regard vers leur amie et sans prononcer un mot.

_**oOo**_

L'infirmerie était plongée dans le noir total. Une ombre se faufila discrètement à l'intérieur. Elle vérifia que l'infirmière était bien partie dormir avant de s'approcher des deux lits du fond.

Dans le premier, un jeune homme au visage tendu était la proie d'un mauvais rêve. L'intrus ne s'arrêta pas là et se dirigea vers le dernier lit. La jeune fille qui y était installée semblait, elle, emprise à un sommeil bien trop profond pour y recevoir un rêve quelconque. L'inconnu sourit et s'approcha sans bruit. D'un geste rapide, les draps se retrouvèrent à terre, découvrant le corps peu vêtu d'Hermione Granger.

-Qui est là ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Ne la touchez pas !

Drago venait de se réveiller brusquement faisant sursauter l'ombre qui était penchait sur le corps inanimé de la Gryffondor. Mais le Serpentard n'eut pas le temps de se lever que déjà l'inconnu se faufilait hors de la pièce. Le jeune homme sortit rapidement de son lit et s'approcha de celui où reposait la jeune femme. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. 

Sur le ventre d'Hermione, au niveau de son nombril, était posée une plaque triangulaire qui brillait d'une vive couleur rouge. Soudain la couleur changea pour devenir d'un bleu profond qui inonda son corps. Ce fut alors comme un électrochoc. Hermione eut un brusque sursaut qui fit reculer Drago d'un pas. Il resta immobile, ne parvenant pas à faire le moindre geste. La couleur se fit plus vive, éblouissant le jeune homme et l'obligeant à tourner la tête. Quand il pu enfin rouvrir les yeux, la lumière s'était éteinte et la Lionne flottait à environ cinquante centimètres au dessus du lit, entourée d'un halos de lumière argentée. 

Le cœur battant, le Serpentard avança une main hésitante. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer la plaque triangulaire, il fut subitement projeté sur son lit.

-Non ! Ne la touche surtout pas !

L'inconnu était réapparu et, sans l'aide d'une quelconque baguette, le maintenait sur son lit. Le Serpentard gigota sans parvenir à se relever.

-Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Il avait hurlé de rage et de frustration mais la personne qui lui faisait face lui répondit d'une voix calme, posée et… féminine.

-Je ne lui ais rien fait de mal alors pas besoin de te mettre en colère.

-Comment je peux croire quelqu'un qui entre discrètement la nuit et cache son visage sous une cagoule !

-En effet, ça paraît peu rassurant mais tu auras ta preuve demain matin. Sans entrer dans les détails, je peux juste te dire que ta princesse est en train de se régénérer et que sans moi elle ne se serait sans doute jamais réveillée.

Drago restait sceptique mais il ne pouvait que faire confiance à la jeune femme qui se dressait devant lui, qui qu'elle soit.

-Bien je vois que tu te calmes, te ne peux en effet que te résigner. C'est mieux pour toi. Mais je ne peux malheureusement pas te libérer comme ça, cependant j'aimerais aller me coucher.

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme qui sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle sortit de sa poche ce qui paraissait être des paillettes qu'elle envoya, d'un souffle, au visage de Drago. Le Serpentard fut de nouveau accueillit par le sommeil.

_**oOo**_

Quand Mme Pomfresh entra dans l'infirmerie tôt le lendemain matin, elle fut stupéfaite de trouver Hermione assise sur son lit, un miroir posé à côté d'elle, jouant avec une mèches de ses nouveaux cheveux, sa maigreur avait disparu et le Serpent ondulait de nouveau uniquement sur son omoplate. Elle semblait s'ennuyer fermement.

-Ah Mme Pomfresh ! Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que je fais à l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi mes cheveux ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient ils n'y a pas si longtemps ? Pourquoi Alexandre est endormi dans ce lit ? Pourquoi ne sommes nous pas dans nos appartements ?

La surprise fut telle pour l'infirmière qu'elle en lâcha le plateau qu'elle tenait et sur lequel étaient posé plusieurs flacons. Ce fut le bruit métallique et le fracas causé par le verre éclatant sur le sol qui réveilla le Serpentard. Ce dernier fixa Hermione comme si il voyait un revenant.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça Alexandre ! Je suis ni morte ni ressuscitée !

-Bah… C'est comme si…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Drago et Mme Pomfresh se regardèrent un instant.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

-Mais bon sang de quoi devrais-je me souvenir ?

Drago se leva, s'avança vers le lit d'Hermione, s'assit devant elle et lui prit la main.

Le temps s'arrêta. Un flot d'image déferla dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle vit clairement tout ce qui s'était passé lors du club de duel.

Revenant à la réalité, elle s'aperçut de la souffrance qu'était en train d'endurer le Serpentard. Au contact de la main de la jeune fille il était devenu livide, puis doucement mais sûrement, en partant de son avant-bras, ses veines s'était glacées, elles étaient sur le point d'exploser quand Hermione lâcha précipitamment sa prise. Il fallut une bonne minute à Drago pour reprendre une respiration normale. Il en tomba à terre et Mme Pomfresh accouru à lui, l'aidant à se relever et à retrouver son lit. La Gryffondor était complètement apeurée, par ce qu'elle avait vu et par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle fixait ses mains, ne réussissant pas à calmer son rythme cardiaque qui s'était brusquement accéléré. Quand il se fut remis de ses émotions, le jeune sorcier ne pensa pas à lui et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui l'intriguait tant. Pourtant quand il s'adressa à elle un tremblement dans sa voix montra la peur qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de camoufler.

-Hermione ?... Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je… Je ne sais… pas… J'ai…J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé… hier soir… Je suis désolé…. Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… Je suis désolé…

-Calmez-vous Miss Granger. Ca ne sert à rien de vous morfondre. A priori tout ce qui s'est produit n'était pas volontaire. Je viens moi-même de m'en rendre compte. Ceci étant dit, vous semblez avoir un pouvoir jusque là inconnu et si vous le voulez bien j'aimerais vous analyser quand vous serez totalement remise sur pieds.

-Non ! Navré Mme Pomfresh mais je ne suis pas un sujet d'analyse !

-Très bien… Je vous demanderais quand même de bien vouloir vous reposer aujourd'hui. Je vous relâcherais ce soir. Moi qui pensais, pas plus tard qu'hier, que vous ne vous réveillerez pas avant quelques temps…

L'infirmière était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer devant ses yeux mais faisait tout pour le cacher. Elle se tourna vers le Serpentard. Ce dernier, perdu dans ses pensées, songeait à la visite de la nuit mais décida de ne pas en parler. Du moins pas pour le moment.

-Mr Smithers, prenez ces deux potions et vous pouvez sortir. Je vous demanderais juste d'aller prévenir la directrice du réveil de Miss Granger. Aussi étonnant soit-il…

Le Serpentard jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la Gryffondor, lui promit de revenir et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Hermione poussa un long soupir de soulagement en passant la porte de l'endroit qu'elle déclarait désormais comme étant une prison. Pendant plus de deux heures Mme Pomfresh, les professeurs Platurne et Macgonagall, n'avaient cessé de lui posait des questions essayant d'analyser –malgré les protestations d'Hermione- tout ce qui s'était passé en quelques heures. Quand enfin ils avaient compris qu'il n'en tirerait rien et qu'elle-même ignorait ce qui s'était produit, ils lui avaient donné l'autorisation de partir.

Elle parcourut les couloirs à vitesse grand V, bifurquant dès qu'elle apercevait des élèves, voulant à tout prix éviter les regards curieux. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte retrouver son Serpentard préféré pour discuter des derniers évènements, et s'excuser une nouvelle fois. Elle arriva rapidement devant le tableau qui cachait l'entrée des appartements. Après avoir donné le mot de passe, elle retrouva avec joie la chaleureuse salle commune.

-Alexandre ! Tu es là ?

Un bruit de verre qui se casse sur le carrelage lui appris la présence de son homologue dans la salle de bain. Elle s'y précipita, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre. La porte était entrouverte.

-Attention, mets une serviette si t'es tout nu… Je rentre !

Tout en parlant d'une voix assez joyeuse, la Lionne poussa la porte.

Elle se figea.

Face à elle, vêtu d'un simple pantalon, le visage crispé d'une appréhension sans nom : Drago Malfoy, en chair et en os, se tenait devant elle.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 **_naître Ou ne pas être ?..._

Quand son cerveau réalisa enfin qui était la personne se tenant face à elle, la Lionne ne pu contenir le cri d'horreur qui sortit du plus profond d'elle-même. Elle dévala les escaliers et couru jusqu'à l'entrée dans l'espoir de quitter la salle commune pour appeler de l'aide. Mais Drago réagit au quart de tour. Courant derrière Hermione, il l'avait tiré par le bras juste avant qu'elle n'ouvre le tableau. Elle tenta de se dégager. En vain. Le Serpentard parvint à l'immobiliser. Elle le fixa d'un regard haineux mais alors qu'elle sentait une nouvelle vague de puissance monter en elle, elle fut troublée par le regard empli de tristesse et de douceur avec lequel le jeune homme la regardait. Hermione tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance mais quand elle réussit à parler, sa voix tremblait de doute et de fureur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Malfoy ? Comment oses-tu mettre les pieds dans ce château ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'Alexandre ? Où est-…

La vérité la frappa de plein fouet.

-…il…?...

Drago relâcha son étreinte tout en maintenant une certaine pression.

-Ne me dis pas que… Mais … Comment ? Pourquoi ?... Monstre ! Assassin !! Tu me manipules depuis le début ! Et moi qui en étais presque venu à aimer Alexandre ! Mais ce n'était qu'un personnage ! Qu'une façade ! Je te hais Malfoy !! JE TE HAIS !!

Hermione hurlait de nouveau en tapant sur le torse du sorcier qui ne chercha pas à l'arrêter. Quand enfin elle se calma, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues que Drago essuya du bout des doigts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi maintenant ? Tu vas m'utiliser comme appât pour attirer Harry ? Tu vas m'emmener au repère de Voldemort ? Tu vas me torturer ? Me tuer ?

-Non ! Non Hermione. Jamais ! Tu entends, Jamais je ne pourrais te faire de mal. Jamais !

Tout en parlant, il lui caressa doucement le visage et les cheveux.

-Et là maintenant tout de suite, si tu promets de ne pas t'enfuir, je te lâche, je reprends ma forme d'emprunt et on va voir Macgonagall.

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux et se perdit dans ce lac bleu gris envoûtant et hurlant de vérité. Elle ne pouvait que lui faire confiance. Elle hocha la tête. Lentement il la lâcha et fit demi-tour pour avancer vers sa chambre. A peine avait-il fait deux pas qu'il se retourna à nouveau. La Lionne ne s'était pas contenté de rester sur place. Elle l'avait suivit. Drago sourit du geste qui montrait qu'elle lui faisait confiance et qu'elle ne chercherait pas à s'enfuir. Quand ils furent dans la chambre du Serpentard, il attrapa un tee-shirt puis un flacon posé sur le bureau. Il but et, retrouva le corps d'Alexandre dans un grimacement de dégoût.

-Je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais au goût du polynectar.

Un léger sourire se glissa sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle se souvenait très bien de sa première expérience avec cette potion.

-Bon on y va ?

-Oui ! Direction le bureau de Macgo' et t'inquiète pas je ne te tend aucun piège, je t'en donne ma parole et tu sauras tout dans quelques minutes.

-Excuses moi mais la parole d'un Malfoy n'est rien pour moi… mais je te laisse le bénéfice du doute.

-Je comprends !...

Les couloirs étaient déserts. Bien qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, les élèves avaient déjà regagné leurs dortoirs.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le bureau de la directrice et, au grand étonnement d'Hermione, Drago prononça le mot de passe sans hésiter. Ne répondant pas à la question silencieuse de la jeune fille, le Serpentard monta les escaliers qui venaient d'apparaître puis toqua à la porte. La réponse ne fut pas longue à attendre et le jeune sorcier poussa la porte et pénétra dans le bureau.

-Drago ?! Bonsoir qu'est-ce qu…

Macgonagall venait d'apercevoir Hermione qui était resté un peu en retrait derrière. Le Serpentard envoya un regard rassurant à l'ancien professeur de métamorphose avant de reprendre la parole.

-Elle sait tout ! Elle m'a vu ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle devait rentrer et elle m'a surprise. Alors j'ai décidé de l'amener ici pour lui raconter toute l'histoire. Elle a le droit de savoir et puis ça vaut mieux.

Macgonagall hocha la tête et d'un geste de la main désigna les deux chaises qui faisaient face à son bureau et sur lesquelles vinrent s'asseoir les deux préfets en chefs.

-Bien sachez bien Miss Granger que nous aurions préféré vous le dire autrement. Mais bon maintenant que c'est fait nous n'y pouvons plus rien. Drago je te laisse raconter ton histoire.

Le jeune sorcier se tourna vers la Gryffondor. Il narra alors son histoire, sous l'œil attentif et stupéfait d'Hermione. Quand il eut fini elle ferma les yeux un instant et souffla un grand coup avant de les rouvrir pour les planter dans ceux du jeune homme.

-Donc… pour résumer, ton père a tué ta mère, Voldemort t'as soumis à l'Imperium pendant près d'un an, Rogue été obligé de tuer Dumbledore car ce dernier le lui avait demandé puis vous êtes revenu et avec le professeur Macgonagall vous avez décidé que toi tu prendrais la forme d'Alexandre et Rogue celle du professeur Platurne… Il a même réussi à créer un contre polynectar pour que vous puissiez reprendre vos apparences à volonté sans avoir à attendre la fin des effets de la potion. Mais c'est complètement…

-Insensé ?! Oui Miss Granger mais c'est pourtant la vérité sinon je doute que je serais là à aider Drago.

-C'est une des choses que je dois admettre…A moins que vous ne soyez vous-même devenue mangemort. Malgré tout je ne peux que douter. C'est trop soudain et… compliqué pour être vraie. Et même le fait que toi, Malfoy, tu es été super avec moi sous la forme d'Alexandr je reste sceptique…

Hermione était fatiguée et sous le choc. Son esprit été embrumé, ses pensées complètement mélangées, son cerveau semblait fonctionnait au ralenti. Une grande partie d'elle ne pouvait que croire tout ce qui venait d'être dit tant ça paraissait réel mais pourtant un barrage s'était formé empêchant les informations d'accéder totalement à la partie d'elle qui voulait se laisser aller dans cette histoire invraisemblable. Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Gênés, Drago et Macgonagall ne disaient rien. Ils ne savaient pas quoi lui dire et ils comprenaient ses doutes et ses réticences. Les paupières de la jeune sorcière se rouvrirent et ses yeux se posèrent sur la directrice. Des yeux froids, lointains, tristes…

-Puis-je me retirer maintenant professeur ?

Macgonagall ne pu cacher sa surprise face à cette question pour le moins inattendue. Hésitante elle acquiesça et la jeune fille sortit rapidement sans un regard en arrière.

-Alors là je dois avouer que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, surtout après ce qui s'est passé depuis hier soir…

-Miss Granger est complètement bouleversée c'est normal que ses réactions soient inattendues.

Le silence s'installa entre le professeur et l'élève. C'est ce moment que choisit Severus Rogue pour entrer à son tour dans le bureau.

-Bonjour Minerva. Drago. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi je viens de croiser Hermione Granger sortir en trombe du bureau ?

-Elle vous a vu ?

-Heureusement que non mais je venais tout juste de reprendre mon apparence. Mais allez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer.

Macgonagall se tourna vers Drago qui raconta rapidement comment ils en étaient venus à devoir tout avouer à la Gryffondor. Rogue s'assis dans le fauteuils que la Lionne venait de quitter et écouta attentivement son élève.

-J'avoue que je m'inquiète énormément pour cette jeune fille. Ce qui s'est produit hier, vous le savez autant que moi, n'est pas le fruit du hasard ! Elle n'est pas n'importe qui et sa véritable nature commence à prendre le dessus. Ce que je ne parviens pas non plus à expliquer c'est son réveil si rapide alors qu'elle était en plus censée avoir de multiples blessures dues à sa chute…

-Ca je crois que je peux l'expliquer…

Les deux professeurs se tournèrent, étonnés, vers le Serpentard qui expliqua alors la visite qu'Hermione avait reçu la nuit de son arrivée à l'infirmerie.

-J'ignore qui était cette fille mais je peux affirmer qu'il s'agit d'une élève et je ferais tout pour découvrir qui elle est. Ce que je ne comprends pas moi c'est pourquoi as-t-elle aidé Hermione et comment elle a fait pour la remettre sur pieds d'une telle manière.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, chacun perdu dans ses pensées cherchant des réponses qui ne s'y trouvaient pas.

-Je continuerais à veiller sur elle quoi qu'il arrive et à la surveiller de très près ! Mais… pensez-vous qu'il faille lui dire… ce que nous savons et qu'elle ignore…

-Tu penses à son père ?!

-Oui ! Peut-être que si elle savait elle pourrait elle-même faire attention et il serait plus facile de l'aider…

Les deux professeurs se consultèrent du regard mais aucun ne su quelle réponse donner.

-Je ne sais pas trop… Drago, cette jeune femme a surtout besoin d'être écouté pour le moment. Ne penses-tu pas qu'elle a déjà été bien secouée ?

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas. Elle avait raison. Et pourtant...

-Je reste tout de même persuadé que si on ne lui dit pas très vite quelqu'un d'autre le fera ou alors elle le découvrira seule et c'est un risque encore plus grand que l'on prend. De plus comme vous l'avez si bien remarqué ses pouvoirs sont plus qu'inquiétants et il va falloir qu'elle apprenne à les maîtriser et il serait mieux pour nous qu'elle ne s'en serve pas du mauvais côté.

-Bien prenez la décision toi-même Drago. Quoi que tu décides nous te soutiendrons mais maintenant c'est à toi, puisque tu la côtoie tous les jours, de voir si elle aura la force d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Maintenant il est tard je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu retournes à tes appartements et voir l'état de Miss Granger.

Drago se leva, fit un signe de la tête pour dire au revoir et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais au moment d'ouvrir la porte il se retourna.

-Juste une dernière question…

-Oui ?

-Avez-vous avancé dans les recherches concernant la mère d'Hermione ?

-Malheureusement il semblerait que toutes trace de cette femme ais disparu. Pourquoi ?

-Hermione cherche des réponses…

Sur cette dernière phrase il ferma la porte derrière lui et regagna ses appartements.

Après une rapide recherche il constata qu'Hermione avait disparu.

**oOo**

Quand Hermione était sortie du bureau ses pas l'avaient guidé, non pas jusqu'aux appartements des préfets en chefs, mais directement en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Et depuis de longues minutes, elle était là, assise, les pieds dans le vide, les yeux admirant la beauté de la voûte céleste, elle faisait tant bien que mal le vide dans sa tête, ignorant que son homologue la cherchait dans tout le château.

Tout était calme. Les nuages étaient absents, la lune illuminait le parc, les étoiles étincelaient, la forêt interdite paraissait même inoffensive. Seules les pensées d'Hermione demeuraient dans un confusion quasi-totale.

Une légère brise la fit frissonner.

Une voix s'éleva derrière elle. Inconnue.

-Rassure moi, tu ne comptes quand même pas sauter ?

Hermione ne sursauta pas. Ne répondit pas.

La jeune fille qui lui parlait s'approcha doucement, s'appuya sur la rambarde, juste à côté de la Lionne et regarda le ciel à son tour ainsi que l'horizon qui se dressait devant elles.

-Les réponses que tu cherches ne se trouvent malheureusement pas dans ses étoiles, si belles soit-elle.

Hermione tiqua. Elle tourna la tête pour enfin daigner qui venait la déranger.

Cécilia, d'une beauté digne des plus belles muses, lui adressait un sourire qui aurait suffit à envoûter le plus dur des cœur de pierre. Mais pas Hermione. La Gryffondor sauta sur ses pieds et se dressa devant la Serpentard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Cécilia ? Pourquoi me parles-tu, toi qui pourtant gardes si précieusement sa petite salive et n'adresse la parole qu'aux professeurs… ou Dr… Alexandre ? Qui te dis que je cherche des réponses ?

Voix froide. Questions sèches.

Sourire énigmatique. Réponses silencieuses.

Cécilia tourna les talons et avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, elle avait atteint la porte. Elle allait descendre les escaliers quand elle se retourna. Sa voix retentit, forte, douce, mélodieuse, triste.

-_Courage, fille de l'espoir et du malheur.._.

Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond fixaient dans le regard perdu de la Lionne.

Le temps de cligner des yeux.

Cécilia avait disparut.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le sol, complètement sidérée. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre le sens des paroles de la jeune sorcière. Elle ferma les yeux et sans s'en rendre compte elle s'endormit. Enveloppé dans les bras froid de la nuit. Le cœur battant. Les pensées toujours en désordre, voire plus encore.

Ce fut une légère caresse qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Le temps de reprendre contact avec la réalité, elle pu voir à qui appartenait le main qui venait de lui caresser aussi doucement la joue. Le visage d'Alexandre lui apparut. Elle sourit. Elle ne chercha pas à s'enfuir, refoulant la colère qui voulait sortir d'elle. Hermione se blottit délicatement contre le torse du Serpentard. Se dernier ne s'y attendant pas, eut un moment d'arrêt puis se reprenant vite, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille qui s'était déjà rendormie. Son cœur s'accéléra de bonheur. Il la souleva sans aucune difficulté, descendit les escaliers et prit la direction des appartements des préfets en chefs.

En s'éloignant de la tour d'astronomie, il ne vit le sourire illuminant le visage d'une jeune française aux long cheveux blonds.

-Vos destins sont scellés, chers préfets en chefs. Veille sur elle… Drago…

Un murmure.

Une promesse.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, la plus grande préoccupation des élèves fut le bien être d'Hermione. Les Serpentards étaient aux petits soins avec elle, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles ne cessaient de lui demander si ça allait ou si elle avait besoin de quelque chose en particulier. Et ce malgré les multiples réponses négatives de la jeune sorcière. Même les remontrances et les gros yeux de son homologue n'avaient pas réussi à faire fuir les élèves inquiets pour leur Princesse de Glace. Seuls les Gryffondor s'étaient montrés discret pourtant Drago avaient pu, à de nombreuses reprises, les voir surveiller Hermione, prêt à intervenir au moindre soucis. Mais Ron Weasley devait être sans aucun doute celui qui s'inquiétait le plus. Il était sans cesse sur le qui-vive, observant les moindres faits et gestes de la jeune fille. Drago du se faire à l'idée qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir succombé au charme de la Lionne et cette pensée contracta son estomac sans qu'il n'en comprenne réellement la raison.

A peine le dernier cours terminé, Hermione se dépêcha de retourner à ses appartements. Drago, lui, fut retenu par le professeur Platurne.

Quand il entra enfin dans la salle commune après avoir repris son apparence, Hermione était postée devant un grand miroir qu'elle avait fait apparaître.

-Tu sais j'aime bien tes nouveaux cheveux !

La Gryffondor sursauta et se retourna vers son homologue.

-Mmmh… moi aussi j'aime bien. C'est bizarre mais ce que je ne comprends pas vraiment c'est la raison de ce changement. Peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais les réponses à toutes ces questions. Telle que, pourquoi ais-je ce pouvoir qui monte en moi de plus en plus souvent ? Pourquoi ais-je ce serpent comme tatouage ? Je ne sais même pas d'où il vient ! M'enfin… il me faut être patiente parce que pour le moment ces questions restent sans réponses.

Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se souvient des paroles de Macgonagall. C'était à lui de prendre une décision.

-Hermione ?...

-Oui ?

-J'ai les réponses à certaines de tes questions.

La Lionne lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Elle s'approcha dangereusement du Serpentard fixant un regard de braise violent dans les yeux gris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'j'ai des réponses' ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?!

Hermione avançait, Drago reculait. La Lionne dégageait de nouveau une aura de puissance colérique.

-Hermione calme toi, je t'en pris. Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. Je t'expliquerais tout si tu te calmes.

-Comment pourrais-je me calmer alors que tu m'apprend maintenant que tu sais plus de chose sur ma vie que moi-même je n'en ais jamais su. Et tu sais que je cherche des réponses depuis plusieurs jours et tu ne m'as rien dit !

Elle n'avait pas élevé la voix mais son ton était tellement glacial que Drago en frissonna.

-Dis moi maintenant ce que tu sais !!

Le Serpentard allait répondre quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Sauvez par le gong Malfoy ! Cache toi !

Hermione respira profondément et alla ouvrir.

Harry, légèrement anxieux, se tenait devant la porte.

-Euh… Salut Hermione. Est-ce je peux te parler un instant ?

-Bien sur. Allons faire un tour j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

En réalité la Lionne avait les jambes qui tremblaient et le cœur qui battait la chamade. Une fois de plus, elle avait encore perdu le contrôle et cela l'agaçait car elle ne comprenait pas ce qui la poussait à agir ainsi. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Une force incroyable se dégageait du plus profond de son corps qui la poussait à réagir d'une manière aussi violente. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air mais Drago n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

-Bien, je te suis 'Mione.

Les deux amis sortirent dans le parc. Peu d'élèves se trouvaient encore hors de leur dortoir. La fraîcheur de la nuit étant beaucoup plus prenante que les soirs passés. Les deux Gryffondor s'installèrent sous un gros chêne situé devant le lac.

-Alors Harry, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Voilà tu sais que les vacances sont dans deux jours. Et je voulais que tu saches que j'allais partir. Il faut que je parte à la recherche des Horcruxes. Enfin voilà. Je pars seul.

Le Survivant fixait l'eau plate et calme du Lac. La gorge nouée il continua.

-Mais je voulais savoir également comment toi tu allais. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas discuté. Je sais que tu n'as sûrement pas envie que je te le dise mais tu as vraiment changé. Il m'arrive souvent de repenser à notre petit trio qui maintenant n'existe plus… Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu nous manques à Ron, Ginny et moi. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Même si nous ne sommes plus aussi souvent ensemble qu'avant, nous veillons toujours sur toi et ce malgré la colère que tu as pu avoir contre nous juste avant la rentrée, ainsi que ta nouvelle amitié avec les Serpentard. Et pour être totalement franche il m'arrive d'être fière de voir ce que tu es devenu cette année. Tu es admirée par tellement de gens… Moi le premier. Pourtant tu es devenu si froide avec nous. Tu redeviens toi dans de rares moments partagé avec nous mais j'ai même l'impression que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte… Bref tout ça pour te dire que s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit je voulais que tu sache que je t'aime fort, tu reste notre petite 'mione préférée.

Tout au long de la tirade d'Harry, Hermione avait sentit son cœur se serrer et quand il eut fini de timides larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle se glissa dans les bras du jeune sorcier à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui la serra contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que la Lionne se redresse.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Harry mais pour le moment j'ai encore de nombreuses choses à régler avec ma vie et je ne peux pas vous compter dedans… pas pour le moment. Autant pour vous que pour moi. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser mais il fallait que je prenne mes distances. Et… je t'en pris ce qui vient de se passer tu le mets dans un coin de ta tête et tu le gardes pour toi, je ne veux pas devoir redevenir sensible devant les autres. Ne penses pas que je ne vous aimes plus, ce n'est pas le cas. Et je vous expliquerais tout en temps voulu. Pour le moment je te souhaite bonne chance du fond du cœur.

-Merci Hermione. Je vais te laisser maintenant et jusqu'à ce que tu décides qu'il est temps de nous parler. Mais surtout au moindre souci tu n'hésite pas, nous sommes là. Et je parle également au nom de Ron et Ginny.

-Merci Harry. Je n'oublierais pas.

Après une dernière étreinte ils se séparèrent et Hermione retourna à ses appartements.

A peine fut-elle entrée qu'elle s'écroula en pleurs sur le sol. Alerté par le bruit des sanglots, Drago apparut dans l'ouverture de sa porte de chambre. Voyant la jeune fille dans un telle état il accourut et la prit délicatement dans ses bras où elle se laissa bercer. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée aller comme ça.

-Pour… Pourquoi… a-t-il fallu que… que je deviennes comme… ça ?... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que… que je m'éloigne de mes amis ?... Ils ont toujours étés là pour moi mais je les ais abandonné.

-Non Hermione, tu ne les as pas abandonné. Tu t'es éloigné parce que tu en avais besoin. Ne t'en fais pas… Je suis là moi… Depuis le début des problèmes je suis là…

La Gryffondor releva la tête.

-D'ailleurs je suis calme et tu me dois une explication.

Drago avala difficilement.

-Bien je te l'avais promis… On devrait s'asseoir.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans un des canapés. Hermione fit apparaître une tasse de thé et Drago fit crépiter un feu dans la cheminée qui réchauffa rapidement la pièce.

Hermione était d'apparence calme. Ses larmes étaient séchées. Elle attendait. Le cœur martelant avec force sa poitrine, la peur de ce qu'elle allait apprendre lui tiraillait l'estomac. D'un geste automatique, elle entreprit de tresser ses longs cheveux blancs zébrés de noirs et de rouges.

-Bon… A vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer…

Il laissa gambader son regard dans la pièce avant de poser ses yeux bleus gris dans l'océan chocolat de ceux d'Hermione.

-Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre, enfin de celle avec Alexandre ?

-Bien sur ! Tu m'as aidé à m'échapper de l'hôpital.

-Je n'étais pas là par hasard.

La Lionne le fixait toujours d'une expression neutre pourtant, un instant, son visage se teinta de stupeur qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparu.

-En réalité cela faisait plusieurs jours que je te surveillais. Je savais tout ce que tu faisais, enfin sauf quand tu étais entre les murs de ta maison. J'ai assisté à l'accident de ton père et je vous ais suivi à l'hôpital moldu. C'était ma mission.

Hermione l'écoutait toujours attentivement mais un sentiment dégoût prenait forme en elle et se peignait sur son visage.

-Mais si j'étais là, ce n'était pas par pur plaisir. Avec Rogue et Macgonagall nous avions décidé qu'il fallait te surveiller… pour ta propre protection.

-Me protéger ?! Mais me protéger de quoi ? Tous les sorciers sont tout le temps en danger ! Je ne le suis pas plus qu'un autre. Si tu veux protéger quelqu'un protège Harry ! Lui en a besoin ! Et en plus pourquoi toi, Drago Malfoy, mon pire ennemi depuis 7 ans, tu me protège moi, la sang-de-bourbe que tu as toujours haï ?!

-Tout d'abord sache qu'en réalité je ne t'ais jamais haï mais ça tu ne comprendrais pas !

-Qu'est-ce que je ne comprendrais pas ?? Mais dis moi bon sang ?!

Le ton était monté. Hermione criait de colère mais, et elle en fut heureuse, aucune vague de puissance ne monta en elle. Et quand Drago répondit, lui aussi cria.

-Pourrais-tu comprendre que si j'ai montré tant de haine à ton égard c'était pour la simple raison que je suis tout simplement fou de toi. Et oui Hermione, dès le premier jour où je t'ai aperçu tu m'as fasciné, envoûté. Mais penses-tu que mon père aurait apprécié que je sois amoureux d'une moldue ? Non ! Et à l'époque il me dominait encore complètement. Mais depuis que je t'ai croisé sous la forme d'Alexandre je n'ai jamais fait semblant. Mon père, si tu savais comme je lui marcherais dessus rien que pour pouvoir t'embrasser, te serrer dans mes bras ! Mais bordel Hermione je suis dingue de toi voilà pourquoi je t'ai traité d'une manière aussi abjecte pendant toutes ses années ! C'était au moins pour te montrer que tu comptais pour moi ! Il y a des dizaines de moldus dans cette école et je me suis acharné sur toi. J'ai essayé de t'ignorer mais je n'ai pas réussi ! Alors oui je te haïs. Je te hais tellement je t'aime !!

Il allait se remettre à crier quand il fut coupé en plein élan. Hermione s'était levé d'un bond et venait se coller contre lui en l'embrassant passionnément. Sous le choc Drago ne répondit pas au baiser mais se reprenant rapidement, il serra la jeune sorcière contre lui. Ce fut elle qui mit fin au baiser pour se blottir dans les bras musclé du Serpentard. Son oreille étant posée contre son torse, elle entendait les battements rapides de son cœur. Le sien n'était pas moins rapide. Ils n'avaient cessé d'accélérer durant le discours du jeune homme.

Elle ferma les yeux. Un bien être qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps se répandit en elle. Drago caressait délicatement ses cheveux, encore ému. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il aurait un jour le plaisir d'embrasser Hermione Granger. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai et c'était comme un poids qu'on lui aurait retirer.

La Gryffondor se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu devais me dire autre chose non ?!

-Euh… oui mais après ça je ne sais pas si je vais en avoir le courage.

Hermione s'assit tout en gardant une main du blond serré dans la sienne.

-Si tu sais quelque chose d'important sur moi tu dois me le dire. Je t'en prie, je dois savoir.

-Bien je ne peux pas te le refuser c'est vrai.

Il prit une bonne inspiration et se remit à parler.

-Quand j'étais prisonnier de l'imperium du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il lui arrivait de baisser sa garde dans le manoir Malfoy. Un jour alors que je déambulais sans but précis dans les multiples couloirs, j'ai surpris une conversation entre mon père et le Lord. Une conversation qu'il aurait mieux fallu que je n'entende jamais et pourtant que je suis ravi d'avoir récolter une information cruciale. Et elle te concernait…

Un frisson parcourut la main d'Hermione et Drago resserra sa prise.

-Depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, Harry n'est plus la principale préoccupation de Voldemort. En ce moment… le Seigneur des mangemorts est à la recherche de sa propre fille. De toi Hermione !

* * *

**AlOrs vOus vOus attendiez à ça ? ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**bOnne LecTur'**

* * *

**Chapitre 15** : _ne pas être si seule que ça..._

Hermione était livide.

Lord Voldemort ! Son père !

Non ! C'était impossible, impensable, inimaginable !

Elle ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Recommença. Aucun mot ne semblait vouloir sortir.

Drago savait qu'il avait bien fait de lui dire la vérité. Pourtant il craignait désormais la réaction qui allait suivre surtout sachant ce qui venait de se passer si peu de temps avant. _Elle l'avait embrassé._

La sentence tomba enfin.

-TU MeNs !!

Hermione avait lâché la main du Serpentard. Elle était debout devant lui. Elle vacilla un instant avant de se mettre à courir hors de la pièce.

Drago.

Une larme solitaire perla au coin de son œil droit. Un miroir à la souffrance d'Hermione.

Sa première larme.

oOo

Quand elle mit fin à sa course, Hermione se trouvait au milieu du parc.

Les nuages sombres cachés la lumière de la Lune et rendait une impression inquiétante, presque maléfique, de la nature.

Les bras levés vers le ciel Hermione se mit à hurler. Elle hurlait pour évacuer la haine, la colère, la tristesse, la frustration… et la peur.

Drago n'avait pas menti. Elle le savait. Mais refusait de se l'avouer. Pourtant tout convergeait dans ce sens. Le rêve étrange à la rentrée, cette puissance magique et maléfique qu'elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même et surtout ce Serpent qui ornait son omoplate de manière si hypnotisant.

_IL_ était là, en elle. Et elle ne _l_'avait jamais senti.

Hermione se laissa exploser et hurla de nouveau en s'adressant au ciel.

-Pourquoi ?? Pourquoi ?? Ca ne vous suffit pas de m'enlever ceux qui ont pris soin de moi pendant près de 17 ans ? Pourquoi faut-il que cette foutue vie que je mène soit aussi compliquée ? C'est bon vous vous amusez bien là haut, mais moi ça ne m'amuse pas du tout !! C'est bon vous pouvez arrêtez tous ces bouleversements je crois bien que ça suffit !! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez d'autre encore ?? Hein ? Répondez !! Pourquoi tant de mystère ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça ??

Comme pour répondre à sa tirade, l'orage éclata.

Après un coup de pied dans le vide, Hermione prit le chemin du château sans se dépêcher. Elle se délectait de l'eau qui ruisselait à grosses gouttes sur son visage, ce qui semblait la calmer quelque peu.

Drago n'avait pas bougé. Assis sur le canapé, il essayait de calmer son inquiétude grandissante. Quand Hermione pénétra dans la salle commune, complètement trempée, il leva la tête mais n'osa pas esquisser le moindre geste.

Sans un regard pour le jeune homme, la Gryffondor se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, des habits propres sur le dos.

Drago n'était plus là.

S'interrogeant sur la raison de ce départ précipité, Hermione prit la direction de la chambre de son homologue. Sans prendre le temps de toquer, elle entra dans la pièce.

Il était là, allongé sur son lit, les yeux vers le plafond dans le vague. Il resta tout aussi immobile en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et Hermione entrer. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte.

-Que se passe-t-il Drago ?

Sa voix était douce, calme, teintée d'une pointe d'inquiétude.

-Juste l'impression d'avoir apporté un malheur de plus dans ta vie déjà bien bouleversée. Je me suis dit, vu la façon dont tu es revenue, que tu ne voudrais sûrement plus m'adresser la parole. Ceci dit je comprends tout à fait cette décision. Et puis je ne pense pas que tu veuille me croire alors à quoi bon te harceler avec ça ?! Sache quand même que je ne serais jamais loin en cas de prob…

Hermione s'était approchée silencieusement du lit et avait coupé la parole du Serpentard en l'embrassant. Elle mit dans ce baiser toute la passion qui faisait battre son cœur. Encore une fois ce fut elle qui mit fin au baiser.

-Rassuré ?

-Umh… Non pas tout à fait…

Il avait parlé d'un ton séducteur et Hermione comprit immédiatement le sous-entendu. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau et il en profita pour la faire rouler de manière à se retrouver au dessus de la jeune fille. Hermione essaya, sans grande conviction, de se dégager.

-Ah ! Non ! Tu ne partiras pas ! Je t'ais, je te garde !

La Gryffondor sourit. Jamais elle n'avait vu Drago Malfoy aussi heureux.

Un sourire immense inondait le visage du blond pendant qu'il admirait la beauté de celle qui avait tant hanté ses rêves.

Pourtant un voile sombre passa sur son visage. Hermione remarquant la disparition du sourire et le froncement de sourcils du Serpentard, s'inquiéta.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Il se redressa et s'assit sur le lit.

-Je ne comprends pas… Comment se fait-il que tu sois là à accepter d'avoir une… relation avec moi ?! Tu m'as toujours considéré comme ton ennemi juré ! Quand tu parlais de moi à Alexandre… tu disais me haïr jusqu'à vouloir ma mort !

Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la Lionne. Elle se redressa à son tour et vint s'asseoir sur les jambes de Drago passant les siennes autour de sa taille.

-Je t'ais toujours trouvé… ignoble, arrogant, prétentieux, stupide, chiant, tu as toujours su me faire sortir de mes gonds ! Mais tu as également toujours dégageait une aura de mystère, de grandeur et… de solitude… ça m'a toujours attiré… Et j'avoue également être subjugué par tes yeux. A ton avis, pourquoi ne suis-je jamais passé au dessus des tes remarques, de tes sarcasmes, de tes insultes ? Pourquoi ais-je toujours mis un point d'honneur à te répondre ?! Je sais aussi bien que toi que l'ignorance est la meilleure des armes et je n'ai jamais eu le courage ni l'envie de l'utiliser contre toi. De plus tu l'as dit toi-même, quand tu avais la forme d'Alexandre tu a montré ton vrai visage.

Les mots prononcés par Hermione jaillirent comme une flèche de bonheur qui atteignit Drago en plein cœur.

Et la nuit qu'ils passèrent à deux fut la plus magique aux yeux de l'un comme de l'autre.

**oOo**

La Lune finit par céder sa place au soleil. Les rayons de l'astre se perdant sur la terre réveillant la nature endormie. Dans les appartements des préfets en chef, dans la chambre _du_ préfet en chef plus précisément, deux amants enlacés faisaient encore parti des protégés de Morphée.

Mais lentement Drago ouvrit les yeux pour contempler, avec un sourire de bonheur complet, la jeune sorcière accrochée à son torse. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte, sortit du lit et revêtit un boxer et un pantalon avant de sortir de la salle. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione sortait à son tour de la chambre enroulée dans le drap vert émeraude. Elle s'approcha de Drago qui était posté devant la fenêtre et l'entoura de ses bras.

De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient apercevoir le remue-ménage qui régnait à l'entrée du château.

-Ce y est, c'est les vacances ! J'avais presque oublié ce petit détail.

Pour toute réponse, Drago fit passer la Lionne devant lui pour l'enlaçait amoureusement.

Le cœur battant, Hermione aperçut Harry disparaître dans un des calèches tirait par deux sombrals, et quelques mètres plus loin, Ron consolait Ginny tant bien que mal.

Hermione détourna la tête de l'image déchirante de ses amis et gagna sa chambre pour en ressortir avec des affaires puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Alors que l'eau chaude coulait sur son corps, apaisant son esprit, des bras musclés par de nombreux entraînements se refermèrent autour de sa taille et des lèvres douces entreprirent d'embrasser son cou. Hermione se laissa aller à cet instant de pure tendresse.

oOo

Dans le palais des Fidranel's, Barazur Bridellaras courut comme un fou dans le dédale de couloirs qui l'amène jusqu'à la salle du trône.

Barazur etait le soigneur le plus réputé du royaume. Depuis plusieurs mois il s'occupait d'un humain. Quand le roi lui avait confié qu'il allait recevoir un homme à soigner, il s'était indigné, criant par monts et par vaux que la magie d'un soigneur Fidranel's doit n'être consacré qu'au peuple des fées. Mais il s'était immédiatement calmé quand il avait reçu le corps de l'humain dont il était question. Et plus aucune protestation n'était venue briser le silence qu'il se forçait à garder comme preuve qu'il considérait sa nouvelle mission comme un honneur.

Pour les humains, le vieil homme était mort. Pour Barazur, il était tout simplement perdu entre deux mondes, les dieux ne l'avaient pas encore recueilli et il avait un an pour le libérer. Il avait mis quatre mois.

Le vieux soigneur entra en trombe dans la grande pièce où le roi était en train de discuter avec le chefras des affaires intérieurs.

-Il est réveillé !! Il est réveillé !!

Alors qu'il allait s'insurgeait contre cette arrivée intempestive, le roi Alcar comprit le sens des paroles, mystérieuses pour les autres témoins. Il se leva précipitamment et, après de rapide excuses auprès de son chefras, s'éloigna rapidement en compagnie du soigneur. Tous deux dépêchèrent d'arriver au bâtiment où travaillaient soigneurs et disciples.

Barazur guida le roi jusqu'à une porte isolée au deuxième étage qu'il ouvrit à l'aide de son empreinte digitale. La pièce était petite, les murs blancs dégageaient une aura apaisante de pureté, et les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient dans la chambre donnaient une note chaleureuse.

En entrant, le visage d'Alcar fut illuminé pas un immense sourire.

-A ce que je vois mon cher Alcar, vous n'êtes pas encore prêt à me laisser partir.

Sur le lit, assis, un livre à la main, Albus Dumbledore était de retour dans le monde réel.

oOo

Hermione déambulait dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. Les vacances avaient commencés depuis deux jours et elle avait déjà terminé tous les devoirs donné par les professeurs, ce qui avait passablement énervé son homologue qui semblait à tout prix vouloir rattraper six années perdus à la haïr plutôt qu'à l'aimer tout simplement.

Deux heures auparavant, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien, il était avait décidé d'aller s'entraîner pour la saison de Quidditch qui allait débuter après les vacances. Et maintenant, ayant fini, Hermione avait décidé de le rejoindre sur le terrain. Elle profitait en même temps du calme qui régnait dans le château.

-_Hermione_…

Son nom murmurait par une voix inconnue avait retentit dans sa tête. La Gryffondor s'arrêta net.

-_Hermione_…

-Qui… qui est là ? Qui parle ? Que voulez-vous ?

-_Viens… Hermione viens_…

-Venir où ? Qui parle ?

Les battements de son cœur s'étaient brusquement accélérés lorsque la voix s'était tout à coup faite plus pressante.

-Qui êtes vous ??

Hermione avait crié. Son cri sembla se répercuter sur les murs qui se mirent subitement à trembler.

-_Hermione_… _Viens rejoindre ton père_ !

La voix était désormais glaciale, exactement celle à qui elle appartenait.

Hermione s'immobilisa totalement, osant à peine respirer.

Tout à coup, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, le Serpent qui tatouait son dos se mit à la brûler. Ce fut comme si on lui apposait une marque à l'aide à un fer à chaud. La douleur était telle qu'Hermione tomba à genoux sur le sol froid.

-_Tu es à moi_ !

Elle voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, les larmes ne tardèrent pas à inonder son visage. Hermione se surprit à espérer que tout se termine, qu'on la tue si cela pouvait arrêter la souffrance.

Puis tout s'arrêta aussi vite que c'était venu. Hermione ne le sentit pas : elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Elle reprit ses esprits dans un lit dans une petite chambre. Une douce chaleur se dégageait d'un feu de cheminée amenant un sentiment de bien être et de sécurité. La Gryffondor se redressa de façon à avoir une vue d'ensemble de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Les murs étaient peints en rouge, aucune fenêtre n'était visible mais une lumière artificielle apaisante éclairait la moindre parcelle de la pièce. Les seuls meubles présents étaient le lit et un bureau au dessus duquel s'affairait une jeune fille. Du moins la personne ressemblait à une fille mais Hermione doutait qu'il s'agissait d'une fille humaine. C'était les deux grandes ailes bleues nuit aux bords violets repliées dans son dos qui l'en avaient persuadé.

L'inconnue se retourna laissant Hermione perplexe devant la beauté de cet être. Elle avait une silhouette élancée, mince avec des formes à en faire perdre la tête tous les hommes de la planète. Elle était vêtue de simple morceau de soie formant une longue jupe volante permettant de bouger rapidement et de faire des mouvements amples, ainsi qu'un petit haut qui laissait apparaître son nombril percé par un piercing de la forme d'un guépard. Sa taille était entourée d'une ceinture aux inscriptions mystérieuses à laquelle était attachée une fine épée si aiguisée qu'elle aurait pu couper sans aucune difficulté la matière la plus dure. Son visage était fin. Sa bouche, son nez, ses yeux, ses sourcils, tout était parfaitement proportionné. Ses longs cheveux étaient tout aussi étonnants que les ailes, ils étaient très longs, lui arrivant juste en dessous des fesses, tressés et d'un magnifique violet strié de mèches roses pâles. Tout en elle criait la jeunesse et la magnificence.

Puis le regard d'Hermione s'arrêta finalement sur les grands yeux bleus de la jeune inconnue.

_Ses yeux_…

-Oui Hermione tu m'as bien reconnu.

-Mais… que… qui tu…

-Qui je suis réellement ? Ellissina El'sidraff, et je suis une fée du peuple des Fidranel's.

-Le peuple des Fidranel's ? Mais… c'est une légende ? Personne n'a jamais réussi à prouver l'existence de ce peuple.

-La preuve que non ! Disons juste que nous sommes un peuple doué pour la discrétion… et que nous pouvons prendre l'apparence de simples humains.

-Et là où sommes-nous ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? C'était toi cette douleur que j'ai ressenti ? Pour m'amener ici ? Pour me faire quoi ?

- Tout d'abord calme-toi !

Hermione qui commençait à paniquer retrouva son calme à l'instant même où la fée le lui demanda.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps alors je vais faire vite. Nous sommes encore à Poudlard, mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus, et non je ne te veux aucun mal.

Tout en parlant et en fixant Hermione dans les yeux, Ellissina continuait à s'occuper d'une étrange boîte d'où se dégageait une légère lumière verte.

-Hermione, la douleur que tu as ressenti tout à l'heure provient du Mal qui désormais s'est réveillé. Tu sais que Lord Voldemort est ton père biologique et malheureusement il sait désormais que tu sais. Il se passe des choses qui pour l'instant te dépassent mais bientôt, ce sera ton rôle dans la guerre qui décidera du sort des peuples qui vivent sur cette terre. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment, à mon plus grand désarroi. Cependant je peux te dire que ma mission est de veiller sur toi et de te protéger.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

-Décidément tout le monde a décidé de me protéger cette année. Mais bon sang c'est de la folie ! Pourquoi ne pas me laisser me débrouiller seule ?! Pourquoi le peuple des Fidranel's envoi t-il une des leurs pour me protéger, une 'ado' qui plus est ?

-Tout d'abord sache que malgré le fait que je donne l'impression d'avoir ton âge dans mon apparence humaine, je suis bien plus âgée que toi et je suis, sans aucun doute ni aucune prétention, la meilleure guerrière et espionne Fidranelliene's. Ensuite sache que tu es bien plus importante que tu n'oserais l'imaginer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'…

D'un geste de la main la jeune fée lui intima l'ordre de se taire. Fermant les yeux, elle écouta quelque chose qui échappait aux oreilles d'Hermione.

-Drago rentre à vos appartements ! Il faut que je t'y renvoi !

Hermione était estomaquée. Comment savait-elle qu'il s'agissait de Drago et non pas d'Alexandre. A nouveau Ellissina lui répondit comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Le pouvoir du polynectar n'a aucun effet sur les yeux de mon peuple. Mais ne t'en fais pas je ne briserais jamais le silence de ce secret. Bon une dernière chose avant que tu ne partes.

Elle lui tendit la petite boîte qu'elle triturait toujours.

-A l'intérieur il y a une perle de guérison. A la moindre douleur poses la sur ton ventre en t'allongeant, tu restes une bonne heure ainsi et après tu la range bien dans ce coffre. Maintenant ferme les yeux !

Sans hésitation Hermione s'exécuta, elle sentit qu'Ellissina lui glissait un papier dans la main mais fut encore plus troublé par les paroles incompréhensibles qu'elle se mit à murmurer.

Quand elle n'entendit plus rien, la Gryffondor rouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans sa salle commune.

Drago entra à peine cinq secondes après son arrivée. Il s'approcha de la jeune sorcière mais celle-ci ne réagit pas quand il l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que ne vas pas ?

-Ben… Il vient de se passer quelque… d'étrange…

Les deux préfets en chefs s'installèrent sur un canapé et Hermione raconta à Drago se qui venait de se passer.

-Je ne peux pas le croire ! Je savais qu'elle n'était pas normale mais alors là… Montre-moi un peu cette perle de guérison.

Hermione ouvrit la petite boîte qui laissa échapper une subite vive lumière verte. Drago prit la boîte dans ses mains.

-Oui… c'est exactement la même…

-La même que quoi ?

-La même perle qu'à l'infirmerie. C'était donc elle.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Drago lui raconta alors ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmerie après 'l'incident' au club de duel.

-C'est elle qui t'as sauvé la vie.

-Elle a dit qu'elle était là pour me protéger… Elle n'a donc pas menti…

Hermione s'affala sur le canapé en soupirant. Soudain elle se souvint du papier qu'elle avait entre deux enfoui dans sa poche. Elle la ressortit, la déplia et lu à haute voix ce qui était inscrit.

« Le Bien et le Mal se sont connus.

De leur union une déesse a vu le jour,

Aussi Magnifique et Piquante qu'une rose en plein éclat.

Danger ! La folie d'un père !

Enlèvement ! L'amour d'une mère !

Protection ! La chaleur d'une nouvelle famille.

Mais avant sa majorité,

Quand la mort frappera,

Le Mal se réveillera.

Perdue entre deux chemins de la vie,

Son destin n'est pas écrit,

Actrice de son futur,

Elle sera seule… ou presque.

Deux mots à retenir :

_Puissance !_

_Amour !_ »

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ?...

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**bOnne LecTur'**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : **_On ne change pas qui l'On est et pOurtant..._

Au Nord de l'Irlande, loin de toutes grandes villes, près de falaises abrupts, d'une maison abandonné, non loin d'un petit village de pêcheurs, un hurlement presque surhumain s'élève.

Dans ce qui était anciennement le salon, Lord Voldemort, entouré de quatre mangemorts dont Lucius Malfoy, était en proie à une rage immense. Une rat eut le malheur de passer à travers la pièce mais il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver de l'autre côté : il explosa, ne laissant aucune trace du pauvre animal. Aucun mangemort n'osa demander quoi que se soit. Ce fut finalement Voldemort qui s'adressa à eux.

-Lucius, emmène deux hommes avec toi et va dans la forêt de Brocéliande, où tu sais, et je veux que tu me ramènes ce que tu sais. Et il a intérêt à y être !!

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prononcé le nom de la forêt, Malfoy père avait tiqué et tressaillit. Il savait ce qui s'y trouvait et si le maître était subitement inquiet à son propos ils pouvaient craindre le pire…

**_oOo_**

_Deux jours plus tôt…_

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il courait mais il ne voulait pas risquer de s'arrêter, ne serait-ce que pour regarder s'il était toujours poursuivit. Il ne faisait attention ni à la boue qui se collait à ses chaussures et au bas de son pantalon, ni aux branches des arbres qu'il se prenait en pleine figure. Soudain il se prit les pieds dans un tronc d'arbres déraciné et il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol humide. 

Une ombre apparut entre les arbres, se rapprochant doucement mais surement. Harry rampa précipitamment et parvint à se glisser entre deux grosses racines d'un grand chêne. L'ombre se rapprocha jusqu'à être totalement éclairé. En apercevant l'ombre qui se dressait près de lui, Harry ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

Deux jours plus tard, deux nouveau horcruxes étaient détruit.

**_oOo_**

- Tu… ne… m'auras… paaaaaas !

Un éclair traversa la salle et Drago fit un vol plané jusqu'à l'autre bout.

Il se redressa rapidement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Génial Hermione ! Tu as vu comment tu es parvenu à contrer ce sort.

-Mmmh… Mouais… j'aurais pu, j'aurais dû faire mieux.

-Allez 'Mione, ne fais pas ta modeste ! Bon sang en deux semaines d'entraînement je n'ai cessé de lancer des sorts de Magie Noire de plus en plus puissant et là, je te lance un Doloris pour la première fois et toi au bout d'à peine deux minutes tu parviens à résister et même à m'envoyer sur les roses.

-Peut-être mais j'aurais dû réussir plus tôt ! Bon on s'y remet ?!

-Attends tu plaisantes là j'espère ?! Hermione enfin ça fait maintenant 5 heures qu'on s'entraîne ! J'ai besoin d'une pause moi, et puis c'est l'heure du dîner.

La Gryffondor tapa du pied et se mit à bouder en tournant le dos à son compagnon. Silencieusement, il s'approcha d'elle, l'attrapa et la balança sur son épaule. Ce geste eut pour effet de faire rire Hermione, de son joli rire cristallin et innocent. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent de la Salle-sur-demande où ils s'entraînaient à la Magie Noire depuis le début des vacances.

C'était Hermione qui en avait eu l'idée se disant que se serait une intéressant de connaître la Magie qu'utilisait Voldemort et ses Mangemorts pour ainsi avoir une chance face à eux. Elle pensait que ce n'était pas avec les Sorts de Magie Blanche qu'ils pourraient les vaincre mais qu'il fallait utiliser leur Force. Cependant Drago s'était vite sentit dépassé par les pouvoirs que la jeune sorcière avait découvert au fur et à mesure des journées passées à étudier la Magie Noire. Même si il en connaissait plus qu'elle sur le sujet, il avait l'impression qu'Hermione avait un sixième sens pour contrer les sorts qu'il lui lançait. Puis elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait essayer deux Sortilèges Impardonnables : l'Imperium et le Doloris. C'est par celui-là qu'ils avaient commencé et Drago restait sidéré de la vitesse à laquelle Hermione était parvenu à faire barrage au sort. Mais il y avait autre chose qui intriguait le Serpentard, c'était l'humeur qui changeait de plus en plus rapidement et notamment l'énervement qui montait de plus en plus facilement, de plus, elle devenait extrêmement exigeante avec elle-même.

-Youhouh Drago ! Reviens sur terre.

Le Serpentard s'aperçut alors qu'il fixait Hermione, de nouveau les pieds sur le sol, depuis quelques minutes sans bouger.

-Hein ?... Quoi ?

-Ben on va manger ou tu comptes t'endormir ici ?

Dans les couloirs, les va-et-vient et le brouhaha incessant grondaient, affirmant la fin des vacances et le retour des élèves au château. Main dans la main, Drago -sous l'apparence d'Alexandre- et Hermione se frayait un chemin dans les couloirs laissant derrière eux des élèves peu surpris mais ravis de voir les deux préfets en chef enfin ensemble. Cependant certaines filles ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'afficher un air de jalousie totale vis-à-vis d'Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent tranquillement à la Grande Salle se séparèrent et Hermione alla retrouver Ginny et Ron avec qui elle avait renoué contact, puisqu'ils avaient tous deux passés les vacances à Poudlard. Mais c'est Ginny qui l'accueillit chaleureusement contrairement à Ron.

-Salut Hermione. Comment vas-tu ? Félicitation dis donc, c'est génial que vous soyez enfin ensemble toi et Alexandre, vous allez faire le bonheur des ragots de Poudlard.

-Merci Ginny. Ben Ron tu en fais une tête…

En effet, le rouquin avait l'air en colère. Il écrasait férocement les pauvres pommes de terre qui avaient eu le malheur de tomber sous sa fourchette. Sous les regards étonnés des deux sorcières, il se leva subitement balançant ses couverts sur la table et regarda Hermione avec des yeux remplis de fureur.

-Ce qui ne va pas ?! Tu me demandes ce qui ne va pas ?! Bon sang Hermione tu t'affiche avec un Serpentard ! Un Serpentard, merde !

Hermione ne dit rien, trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ginny était gênée et ne savait pas quoi dire non plus, mais elle avait vu le visage de son frère passer du blanc, au vert, eu rouge, en voyant entrer le nouveau couple.

Les élèves présents commençaient à s'agiter devant l'explosion du jeune Weasley et les chuchotements allaient bon train.

-Comment peux-tu faire ça ?! Hein ?! On a toujours détesté les Serpentard !! D'abord tu sympathises et maintenant tu te les fais ?!

Hermione aurait cru que la colère monterait et qu'elle prendrait le dessus. Mais rien. Elle était sidérée par les paroles de son ami et était à la fois touché par la tristesse et la détresse qui émanait des yeux du jeune homme. En revanche le Serpentard dont il était question n'appréciait pas du tout les réflexions de Ron. Il sauta rapidement au dessus des deux tables qui le séparaient de celle des Gryffondor et une fois devant le rouquin, il l'attrapa par le col.

-Un conseil Weasley, tu as intérêt à t'excuser immédiatement.

Une flamme de défi apparut dans les yeux de Ron.

-Jamais !!

Le Serpentard attrapa alors sa baguette mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prononcer une formule, Hermione éleva la voix.

-Laisse-le Alex. Laisse-le partir.

Draco se tourna vers Hermione puis lâcha Ron qui partit précipitamment hors de la Grande Salle. Tout le monde se réinstalla tout en discutant de l'incident qui venait de se produire. Drago retourna s'asseoir à sa table tout en continuant de fixer Hermione curieusement. Ginny se tourna vers son amie.

-Je suis désolé Hermione, mon frère est un idiot bourré… de jalousie.

-Ce n'est rien Ginny. Ce n'est rien…

-Tu sais 'Mione… Ron as… toujours eu des sentiments pour toi…

-Oui… je le sais depuis longtemps… J'ai cru aussi pendant une période que j'avais des sentiments pour lui mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Alex…

-Ton cœur fait d'énormes bonds dans ta poitrine.

Hermione tourna la tête vers le Serpentard qui lui sourit tendrement avant de replonger dans sa conversation avec Blaise Zabinni, qui au fil du temps était devenu un ami proche des préfets en chef.

-On peut voir ça comme ça oui. L'amour tu connais certainement mieux que moi. D'ailleurs …

Hermione baissa la voix.

-Tu as des nouvelles d'Harry ?

Ginny baissa les yeux.

-Non aucune… Il m'avait dit qu'il serait de retour pour la rentrée mais bon…

-La chasse aux Horcruxes… Ne t'inquiètes pas Ginny, je suis sur qu'il va vite revenir.

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux sorcières sortirent de la Grande Salle et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers les appartements d'Hermione où elles y restèrent durant un peu plus d'une heure, à discuter de tout et de rien.

Quand Ginny décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer, Hermione lui proposa de l'accompagner, déclarant qu'il n'était plus l'heure de se balader seule dans les couloirs, sans préfets.

Sur le chemin elles rencontrèrent quelques plaisantins qu'Hermione se dépêcha de remettre à leur place et d'autres poursuivit par Rusard. Mais alors qu'elles arrivaient dans le couloir où se trouvait le portrait de la Grosse Dame, une porte s'ouvrit devant elles et un corps s'affala au sol. Ginny fut la première à réagir.

-Par Merlin ! Hermione ! C'est Harry !!

Elle se précipita vers le Survivant suivit de près par Hermione.

Harry était dans un état lamentable. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, sales, dégageant une odeur nauséabonde. Il était couvert de bleus, semblait avoir plusieurs côtes cassées et Hermione remarqua qu'il avait deux doigts en moins à la main gauche. Une longue balafre saignée encore sur sa joue droite. Il paraissait complètement éreinté et dans ses yeux on pouvait y lire la souffrance et l'impression d'avoir vu des choses que personne n'oserait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer. Mais malgré tout ça il adressa un immense sourire à Ginny, penchait au dessus de lui et murmura avant de s'écrouler :

-_Et deux de plus_.

Une larme coula des yeux de la rouquine et tomba sur la joue du Survivant.

-Vite Ginny ! Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Lâche-le je vais le faire léviter.

Elles mirent un quart d'heure pour arriver à l'infirmerie et une fois arrivée, Hermione alla poser Harry sur un des lits pendant que Ginny allait appeler Mme Pomfresh qui travaillait encore dans son bureau et qui arriva précipitamment.

-Par Merlin ! Dans quel état est-il ! La directrice est prévenue. Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, je crois que vous feriez mieux de retourner dans vos dortoirs. Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus.

-Allez viens Ginny, je te ramène.

Complètement anéanti, Ginny se laissa emmener par Hermione. Celle-ci la ramena jusqu'à son lit où elle la laissa se reposer. A son tour, elle retourna à ses appartements. Quand elle entra, Drago se précipita vers elle.

-Hermione ! Je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle. MacGonagall m'a envoyé un mot. Est-ce que ça va ? Et Potter ? C'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie !

Sans prêter attention aux paroles du jeune homme, Hermione se blottit dans ses bras et se laissa aller dans cette douce étreinte. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle n'était pas triste. Elle était en colère. En colère contre Voldemort, contre cette guerre qui n'en finissait pas, contre elle-même de ne pas avoir obligé Harry de les laisser, elle et Ron, l'accompagner. Alors elle ne disait rien. Se laissait bercer par Drago qui finit par l'attirait vers la chambre. Ils se couchèrent toujours coller et Hermione finit par être emporter par Morphée…

**_oOo_**

Un flash l'éblouit et Hermione se retrouva subitement dans un long couloir sombre.

Etrangement, elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche traînant sur le sol impeccable.

Elle avança d'un pas.

Les chaussures talons hauts qu'elle portait produisirent un son claquant qui se répercuta en écho dans l'immensité qui l'entourait. Sans y faire plus attention elle continua son avancée.

La traversée dura beaucoup trop longtemps au goût de la jeune fille.

Quand enfin elle arriva à l'extrémité du couloir, une porte semblait l'attendre. Elle l'ouvrit et se retrouva dans une immense salle entièrement blanche.

Elle avança.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

Elle sursauta et se retourna.

Harry se tenait devant elle.

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu es Hermione ?

La jeune sorcière s'étonna de la froideur de la voix de son ami.

-Harry qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES ?! Tu n'es pas Humaine !! Tu n'es pas normal ! Pourquoi es-tu là ?! QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES ??

Il l'avait prise par les épaules et la secouait fortement. Elle se dégagea vivement, stupéfaite de sa réaction.

-Je… Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

-Moi je sais !! Je sais ce que tu es ?! Et tu dois mourir pour cela ! Il faut que je te tu ! Il le FAUUUT !!

Hermione eut le souffle coupé.

Une douleur vive se propagea dans tout son corps.

Elle baissa la tête.

Harry venait de lui enfoncer un long couteau dans l'abdomen.

Le sang commença à couler abondamment. Sa robe prit une teinte rouge sang.

Hermione releva la tête. Tout autour, les murs prenaient également la couleur de son sang.

Harry souriait. Vainqueur.

Soudain son image s'évanouit, laissant place à l'homme qu'Hermione haïssait le plus.

Lord Voldemort se tenait devant elle.

Il retira le couteau.

Aucun sourire n'ornait son visage de serpent.

-TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE MOURIR !!

Hermione hurla…

_oOo_

Et se réveilla en sursaut. Son cri eut pour effet de réveiller Drago qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés.

Mais étrangement Hermione ne récupérait pas son souffle régulier. Elle haletait encore, ses mains posaient sur son ventre.

Drago l'entoura de ses bras en la berçant doucement.

-Calme-toi. Ce n'est rien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… C'est fini…

-Je ne… sui… pas sur…

Elle retira ses mains. Elles étaient en sang.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Drago sentit naître la panique en lui. Mais il se leva précipitamment, se dirigea vers son étagère et revint avec une petite boîte dans les mains.

-La perle d'Ellissina ! Vite allonge toi Hermione.

Le visage crispé de douleur, Hermione s'exécuta et Drago posa la perle comme il avait vu faire la Fidranel's dans l'infirmerie.

Maintenant il savait qu'il ne lui restait qu'à patienter. Il sortit alors de la chambre le cœur lourd.

Le rétablissement d'Hermione dura un peu plus d'une heure. Quand enfin elle sortit de sa transe, le soleil commençait son ascension dans le ciel. Elle se leva, rangea la perle et se précipita hors de la chambre. Drago s'était rendormi sur le canapé. Ce fut l'ouverture du tableau qui le réveilla.

-Hermione ?

Mais la Lionne était déjà loin. Elle courait rapidement. Et elle arriva enfin à l'infirmerie. Elle entra silencieusement et s'approcha du lit d'Harrry. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux à en entendant le bruit des pas de la jeune fille.

Quand il vit Hermione, il écarquilla les yeux et se mit à paniquer.

-Non !! Pas toi ! VAS T'EN !! PARS !! PAAAARS !!

Ses cris alertèrent Mme Pomfresh qui arriva rapidement et ne put cacher sa surprise en voyant Harry hurlait contre celle qu'elle penser être sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière était complètement effrayée. Les larmes aux yeux et le cœur gros elle sortit en courant de l'infirmerie.

Loin… Le plus loin possible…

Trop loin sûrement…

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Et vOilà plus qu'un chapitre et j'aurais remis tOut les chapitres retirés...**

**bOnne LecTur'**

* * *

**Chapitre 17** : _ne jamais crOir' qu'il existe une fin au malheur..._

-Harry je t'en prie dis quelque chose.

-Laisse le Ginny, tu sais très bien qu'il ne dira rien. Il ne dit plus rien depuis…

-Oui je sais Ron ! Je sais…

Ron et Ginny étaient assis sur un canapé dans la salle commune vide des Gryffondor.

Harry était dans un fauteuil à côté d'eux, les jambes croisées, les yeux dans le vide, comme s'il n'était plus qu'une enveloppe. C'était les vacances de Noël, deux mois étaient passés depuis qu'il était revenu de la chasse aux Horcruxes, deux mois qu'il était entré dans un mutisme complet, deux mois qu'Hermione avait disparu sans que personne ne sache ce qui s'était passé.

Ginny ne cessait de s'occuper de Harry, l'amenant en cours, manger, dormir.

Ron avait fouillé les moindres recoins du château et s'aventurait même dans les profondeurs de la forêt interdite, y restant parfois des jours entier, revenant blessé et bredouille. Beaucoup essayait de l'en empêcher mais il était devenu tellement malin qu'il parvenait à s'échapper malgré tout. Il avait beaucoup changé, devenant plus renfermé, plus silencieux et plus mûr que jamais.

Minerva MacGonagall avait envoyé plusieurs aurors à la recherche de la jeune sorcière mais jusque là Hermione était restée introuvable. Et certains commençaient à perdre espoir de la retrouver un jour vivante.

Deux semaines après la disparition de la Lionne, Drago avait à son tour disparu, laissant un simple mot disant qu'il partait à la recherche d'Hermione, que sans elle il n'était plus rien, qu'il lui devait toute la vie qui était de nouveau en lui. Depuis personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles.

Malgré tout la vie à Poudlard continuait comme si de rien n'était. La directrice et les professeurs avaient préféré garder les évènements secrets. Seul Neville et Luna étaient au courant et ils faisaient tout leur possible pour soutenir les deux Weasley.

Bien sur même si ils ignoraient ce qui se passait exactement, les élèves n'avaient qu'une question à la bouche : où était passé Hermione et Hugo, leurs deux préfets en chef ?!

_**oOo**_

BOUM !

BOUM !

BOUM !

BO…

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah !

Hermione qui tambourinait sur la porte, se retrouva le nez à terre et devant elle se tenait un homme de grande taille, vêtu d'une longue cape noire et portant sur son avant bras la marque des ténèbres. Il attrapa Hermione, la soulevant de terre et la plaqua violemment contre le mur. Et se mit à parler d'une voix sèche.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ?! Écoute-moi bien sale sang de bourbe. Tu as peut-être la protection du maître, je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons d'ailleurs, mais quand il en aura marre de toi, sache que je serais là et que je te ferais souffrir, je te ferais des choses que tu n'aurais jamais pu imaginer... Alors profites de tes moments de silence car après tu n'entendras plus que tes hurlements déchirés le calme. Est-ce que tu as compris ?!

Pour toute réponse, Hermione se contenta de cracher à la figure du mangemort.

- Sale petite peste !

Il lui donna une gifle monumentale qui firent monter les larmes aux yeux à la Gryffondor, avant de la lancer sur le sol de sa chambre et de s'en aller en fermant bien la porte avec une protection magique puissante.

Hermione se redressa lourdement et utilisa sa chemise pour essuyer le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre supérieur.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était enfermée dans le manoir Malefoy et deux semaines qu'elle était prisonnière de cette grande chambre confortable située dans une aile du manoir.

Elle se souvenait encore du soir où elle avait faite prisonnière. Après avoir vu Harry à l'infirmière, elle avait compris que son rêve signifiait quelque chose, qu'elle n'était pas normale et que, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore, Harry se devait de la détruire. Elle s'était alors enfuie, courant le plus vite possible et surtout le plus loin possible du château. Sans vraiment faire attention, elle était entrée dans la forêt interdite, et sans comprendre comment, elle était arrivée à la limite de la propriété de Poudlard. 

A peine avait-elle quitté les barrières magiques qui entouraient l'école de sorcellerie, six mangemorts l'avaient attaqué. Hermione avait tenté de se défendre, pensant aux sorts que Drago lui lancait lors de leur entraînement, mais après en avoir fait tomber deux, un troisième lui avait lancé un stupéfix qu'elle n'avait pu évité. Il l'avait rapidement désarmé, attaché, bâillonné et jeté dans un coffre qu'elle avait senti s'envoler quelques secondes plus tard.

Tout juste une heure après ce départ, qui pourtant lui avait paru duré une éternité, ils la firent sortir et la jeune sorcière avait découvert le Manoir Malefoy. Deux des six mangemorts l'avait emmené rapidement dans une petite chambre à l'étage et l'y avait enfermé. Elle s'était d'ailleurs étonnée de ne pas être emmené dans un des cachots dont Drago lui avait parlé puis elle s'était dit que se devait sans doute être un ordre de Voldemort puisqu'elle était sa fille, elle méritait quand même mieux qu'un simple cachot.

Elle avait du patienter toute la journée avant de revoir un être vivant et ce fut deux elfes de maison qui apparurent sous les coups de 18 heures. Le plus petit s'était adressé à elle.

-Miss Granger doit se préparer. Ce soir, elle dîne avec le maître.

Hermione avait sursauté en entendant ces mots. Elle allait dîner avec Lord Voldemort en personne. _Son père._

A 20 heures, les deux elfes l'avaient accompagné jusqu'à la grande salle à manger. Quand elle était entrée, la jeune sorcière se retrouva face à l'homme qui l'avait engendré. Aucun mangemort n'était présent.

-Hermione! Entre! Ne sois pas timide!

Son ton aurait pu paraître aimable et gentil si sa voix n'avait pas été aussi froide. Cependant il ne s'agissait pas de la voix qu'Hermione avait entendue auparavant.

-Ma chère enfant! Je t'ai cherché si longtemps, et maintenant que tu es là soit bien sur que je ne te lâcherais plus!

-Quelle agréable façon de me dire que je suis votre prisonnière!

-Non Hermione, disons juste que tu ne peux plus sortir d'ici. Mais tu peux aller à ta guise, bien que je ne te conseille pas forcément d'aller dans les cachots, ce que tu pourrais y voir te traumatiserais certainement.

Hermione avait eu un petit rire cynique et toisa Voldemort.

-J'ai déjà vu les horreurs que vous et vos hommes de main pouvez accomplir.

-Ah! Hermione!... Jamais tu n'aurais dit ça si ta mère ne t'avait pas enlevé et fait élever par des sang-de-bourbe.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre!

-Parfait! Sur ses affectueuses paroles, mettons nous à table.

Ils s'étaient installés, et tandis que Voldemort avait englouti les plats, Hermione n'avait touché à rien, et quand le repas s'était terminé, elle avait rapidement pris congé et était retournée dans sa chambre. Et ce fut le même refrain chaque soir durant les deux mois qui suivirent.

Hermione avait bien sur visité tout le manoir et il y avait deux semaines elle était parvenue à créer une brèche dans les multiples protections faite par de la Magie Noire. Malheureusement elle n'avait même pas pu atteindre la grille que déjà trois mangemorts l'avaient attrapé. 

Elle avait juste eu le temps de lâcher une feuille de papier ensorcelée qui s'était envolée.

Non loin de là.

Destiné à Drago.

_**oOo**_

Deux mois et demi étaient passés depuis qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur.

Drago était perdu en pleine campagne, au Nord de l'Angleterre courant après des indices qui se révélaient systématiquement faux.

Quand, à Poudlard, on avait enfin admis qu'Hermione avait bel et bien disparu, Drago avait cru mourir, dévoré par la culpabilité et la tristesse. Il avait fini par partir à sa recherche, ne supportant plus qu'on lui dise de laisser les aurors faire leur boulot.

Malheureusement, il commençait sincèrement à désespérer de la retrouver, bien qu'il restait convaincu que la jeune sorcière était toujours en vie.

Un jour, alors qu'il devait rencontrer un indic', une feuille de papier se déposa sur son épaule. Il s'apprêtait à la jeter quand il vit un bout de l'écriture et reconnu celle d'Hermione. Il l'ouvrit précipitamment et ce qu'il vit lui souleva le cœur. « Manoir Malefoy! Aide-moi! »

Une semaine plus tard, il y était.

_**oOo**_

-Je t'attendais Drago…

Le Serpentard sursauta et se retourna brusquement.

-Vous ?!... Mais… Mais vous êtes mort !

-Je l'étais en effet ! Mais avoir des relations privilégiées avec un peuple pouvant faire ressusciter les morts est très pratique…

-Les Fidranel's…

-Je vois que vous discutez beaucoup avec Miss Granger. En effet le roi des Fidranel's avait une dette envers moi et ils avaient encore besoin de moins.

Dumbledore se tourna vers le manoir.

-Tu comptais vraiment aller chercher Hermione seule ?

-Bien sur ! Je préférerais mourir que de ne rien tenter !

-Je vois que l'amour que tu lui portes est sans limite.

-Et alors moi aussi j'ai eu ma deuxième chance ! Pourquoi n'y aurait-il que Rogue qui puisse se repentir ?!

-Tu as tout à fait raison Drago, mais vois-tu je ne voudrais pas que tu la perdes cette deuxième chance. C'est la raison pour laquelle je te propose mon aide.

-Comme si je pouvais la refuser.

-Voyons Drago, ne soit pas aussi cynique.

Le jeune Serpentard détourna son regard du manoir pour le poser sur son ancien directeur et son nouvel allié.

Dumbledore sortit un objet de sa poche et la tendit à Drago qui la prit dans sa main. C'était une petite sphère bleutée entourée d'un anneau d'argent orné bouton rouge.

-Dès que je te fais signe, tu appui sur ce sur ce bouton, cette sphère te conduira directement jusqu'à Hermione. Quand tu l'auras trouvé, avalez ça tous les deux.

Il tendit une fiole au Serpentard.

-Cela vous permettra de transplaner directement de l'intérieur du manoir jusqu'à Poudlard.

-Attendez… cela signifie que…

-Oui ! Je m'occupe seul des mangemorts.

Et avant que Drago n'ait le temps de répliquer, le vieil homme était déjà parti.

Dix minutes plus tard, un éclair rouge apparut. Drago appuya sur le bouton. La sphère s'illumina subitement et s'éleva de quelques centimètres. Puis elle partit rapidement en direction du manoir. Le jeune homme dut courir pour ne pas la perdre de vue. En entrant il aperçut Dumbledore en train de combattre plusieurs mangemorts qui ne semblaient pas parvenir à prendre le dessus. Cette scène réchauffa le cœur du Serpentard mais il ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter car déjà la sphère arrivait en haut des escaliers. Il la rattrapa tant bien que mal et parcourut avec elle le manoir, jusqu'à arriver à la tour qu'il appelait la Tour Maudite car s'était là que son père était devenu mangemort.

Puis enfin, elle s'immobilisa et s'éteignit juste devant une porte d'une des nombreuses chambres. Sans prendre le temps de toquer, Drago entra précipitamment et trouva Hermione au sol, en pleurs, essuyant maladroitement le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Le Serpentard fut bouleversé en la voyant ainsi. Il s'approcha et dès qu'il fut assez près, Hermione se jeta dans ses bras s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Drago resserra son étreinte, le cœur lourd, de peur qu'elle ne s'évapore à nouveau. Pourtant il se dégagea doucement de l'emprise d'Hermione et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Il faut qu'on y aille. Avant que les mangemorts ne reviennent. Tiens, bois ça et accroche-toi à moi fortement.

Dès qu'il eut, à son tour, but de la potion, il l'attrapa fermement et transplana.

_**oOo**_

Le couple arriva directement dans le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard.

Lorsqu'ils apparurent, ils entendirent un cri puis un grand bruit et se retournèrent subitement. Drago vit alors un poing arriver dans sa figure et vacilla sous le coup.

Quand il reprit totalement ses esprits, il vit la scène qui se tenait devant lui : Harry était à terre, venant sans aucun doute de tomber de sa chaise, Ron, rouge pivoine, était tenu par Ginny et Neville afin qu'il ne se jette pas sur Drago pour le rouer de coups, et Hermione s'était dressée devant lui, cachant son désarroi derrière sa colère.

-Ronald Weasley je te prierais d'attendre des explications avant de commencer à te battre. Tu es vraiment impossible ! Et sache que si je suis ici c'est grâce à lui ! Non seulement pour aujourd'hui mais également depuis le début de l'année. Il m'a aidé et soutenu, sans lui je n'aurais certainement pas réussi à surmonter les épreuves alors tu poses tes fesses sur cette chaise et tu te tais ! Est-ce que c'est bien compris ?!

Ce fut comme une douche froide pour le rouquin qui s'assit sans un bruit mais avec un regard noir pour le Serpentard. Etonnement Hermione le trouva changé mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette impression qu'une autre chevelure rousse lui sauta dessus manquant de la faire tomber.

-Hermione ! Tu nous as fait une telle frayeur ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es sure ? Oh ! J'ai eu si peur !

Hermione se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte de son amie.

-Oui Ginny ça va ne t'inquiète pas !

Puis elle tourna la tête vers Harry qui lui, au grand étonnement de tous, détourna le regard. Ginny s'approcha de lui.

-Harry, enfin, c'est Hermione ! Elle est revenue, ça y est tu peux reparler maintenant et nous expliquer ce qui ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te retrouve dans cet état…

Hermione lança un regard interrogateur à Neville et Luna mais c'est Ginny qui lui répondit.

-Depuis que tu as disparu, Harry n'a plus dit un mot. Hermione… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où étais-tu ? Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Harry ?

La préfète en chef ne dit rien et baissa les yeux.

Ginny s'énerva, perdant patience.

-Bon ça suffit ! J'en ai plus que marre ! Cela fait deux mois que tu as disparu, deux mois qu'il ne parle plus ! Alors maintenant je veux des réponses ! Et je veux également savoir ce que tu fous avec Malefoy qui, je te le rappelle, est notre plus grand ennemi à Poudlard et qu'il a, en plus, tué Dumbledore, même si ce n'était pas lui qui tenait la baguette magique !!

Le jeune homme concerné lui lança un regard noir mais la jeune Gryffondor n'en tint pas compte et continua de fixer Hermione avec insistance. Celle-ci semblait chercher ces mots quand la directrice fit son entrée et ne put son étonnement et sa joie en voyant les deux préfets en chef.

-Drago ! Vous avez réussi !

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Ginny et Ron explosèrent en même temps.

-Vous saviez qu'il était parmi nous ?!

Macgonagall ne se formalisa pas du ton employé par les deux Weasley et invita les jeunes gens à s'asseoir sur les chaises qu'elle fit apparaître en demi-cercle devant son bureau. Ce qu'ils firent tous. Hermione et Drago s'installèrent d'un côté et face à eux s'assirent Ron, Ginny et Harry tandis qu'au milieu se plaçaient Luna et Neville gênés par la tension qui régnait.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce et fut finalement brisé par la directrice.

-Bien je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à mettre au clair… Je vais commencer par une explication quant à la présence de Drago parmi nous.

Les Gryffondors la regardaient avec attention et Minerva Macgonagall, après avoir eu l'accord du Serpentard, raconta toute l'histoire depuis le début, comme elle l'avait fait avec Hermione. Avec une franchise totale, sans omettre aucuns détails. Et quand elle s'arrêta enfin, elle faisait face à quatre têtes effarées, seule Luna ne semblait pas si surprise que ça et regardait Drago avec un immense sourire.

-J'étais sur que tu n'étais pas si méchant que tu voulais bien faire croire ! Bienvenu parmi les gens du Bien Drago Malefoy.

Le Serpentard la regarda avec un petit sourire crispé mais détourna vite la tête. Délicatement Hermione prit la main de Drago et enlaça leurs doigts sous le regard dégouté de Ron.

-Comment peux-tu le toucher ?! C'est un malefoy Hermione ! Un Malefoy ! Es-tu devenue complètement folle ?!

-Non Ron ! Pour moi c'est Drago maintenant ! Et depuis le début de l'année c'est lui qui m'a aidé et soutenu le plus et ce parce que, comme la expliqué le professeur, il a vu tout ce qui s'est passé cette été et il a vraiment tenu à m'aider ! Comment aurais-je pu vous raconter tout cela alors que vous aviez d'autres chats à fouetter, je ne pouvais pas commencer à vous ennuyer avec mes problèmes. Drago a été là, il m'a réellement aidé, il ne m'a pas laissé tomber une seule fois et avec le temps on s'est rapproché et il m'a offert ce que je n'avais trouvé chez personne d'autres… il m'a aimé tout simplement.

-Mais enfin Hermione c'est un Mangemort ! Et de l'amour j'aurais pu t'en offrir bien plus que lui mais tu n'as cessé d'ignorer ce que moi je pouvais ressentir ! Il ne te mérite pas ! C'est un monstre ! C'est lui qui nous a humiliés pendant six longues années, celui qui a toujours voulu faire régner la loi à Poudlard !

Cette fois ce fut Drago qui craqua. Il se leva précipitamment pour faire face au rouquin.

-Oh ! Mais oui, c'est vrai que c'est chouette de faire le méchant, d'être infect et arrogant, de se moquer des autres et surtout des moldus que nous, Serpentards, aimons appeler 'Sang-de-bourbe', c'est sympa d'être respecter et envier… mais tu vois Weasley, c'est autre chose d'être un mangemort, d'humilier d'un façon bien pire qu'ici, de trahir sans arrêt, de torturer… de tuer.

Le Serpentard n'avait cessé d'avancer, et, tout en parlant, d'une voix dure, il avait ainsi obligé Ron à reculer et celui-ci a finit par retomber sur sa chaise. Drago s'approcha de telle sorte à mettre son visage juste devant celui du rouquin l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Et moi je ne veux pas d'un monde où régnerait un homme aussi cruel que Lord Voldemort !... Est-ce que c'est bien compris Weasley ?!

La Gryffondor secoua la tête d'un air tout à fait affirmatif incapable de dire un mot, trop secoué par les paroles percutantes du Serpentard. Macgonagall gardait le silence laissant ses jeunes élèves régler leurs comptes.

Drago revint s'asseoir tranquillement et reprit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers Ginny.

-Pour ce qui est de Drago je crois que tu as toutes les réponses que tu voulais.

Ginny lui fit oui de la tête mais ne dit rien. Elle attendait maintenant une autre explication. Hermione reprit la parole.

-Maintenant pour ce qui concerne ma disparition. J'ai été enlevée par des mangemorts à la sortie de Poudlard et ils m'ont emmené dans le repaire de Voldemort qui n'est autre que le manoir Malefoy. Je suis sur que la question que tu t'apprête à poser c'est : qu'est-ce que je faisais hors de l'école ?! Eh bien après un rêve pour le moins étrange dans lequel Harry me tuait et ensuite Voldemort me disait de rester en vie –ah oui ! D'ailleurs je suis sa fille, j'ai appris ça en début d'année mais j'avais trop peur de vos réactions pour vous le dire-…

En entendant cela, les Gryffondors firent un bond sur leurs chaises, la regardant avec des yeux ronds emplis d'étonnement et de crainte. Mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention et continua.

-Quand je me suis réveillé j'avais la blessure faite par le couteau que Harry m'avait enfoncé dans la poitrine dans ce qui était censé être un rêve. J'ai guéris ma blessure –je ne vous dirais pas comment, se serait trop long et trop compliqué- et une fois remise sur pieds je me suis précipitée à l'infirmerie pour voir Harry et là… il a eu une attitude qui m'a fait peur et il m'a hurlé qu'il ne voulait pas me voir. Alors je suis partie et encore aujourd'hui j'essaie de comprendre la raison qui a pu le pousser à réagir ainsi… et je n'y parviens pas.

Alors pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Harry se tourna vers Hermione et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Un mélange explosif de haine et de tristesse se lisait dans son regard mais celui d'Hermione ne flancha pas et le fixa avec intensité. Et alors il parla.

-Je veux que tu t'éloignes de moi ! Je ne veux plus te voir Hermione !

Tous furent très étonnés des paroles du Survivant et Ginny en eut même le souffle coupé. Hermione, elle, sentit son cœur se serrer subitement.

-Et… Et pourquoi devrais-je m'éloigner de toi ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas avoir à te tuer !

Hermione resta un instant la bouche grande ouverte, choquée par les paroles de son ami. Macgonagall et Drago se regardèrent d'un air abasourdi.

-Mais enfin Harry… Pourquoi voudrais-tu me tuer ?! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sa fille que je vais passer de son côté !

-Non Hermione en effet… Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es sa fille que je suis censé mettre fin à tes jours… C'est parce que… parce que… Voldemort a fait de toi le dernier Horcruxe.

**bOn je tiens quand même à signaler, que l'idée de faire d'HermiOne, dOnc d'un être vivant, le dernier Horcruxes mais venu bien avant la sOrtie de dernier tOme de JK Rowling ! Il faut quand même dir' que ça fait plus d'un an et demi que je l'ai cOmmencé avec cette idée en tête, ainsi que celle qui faisait d'HermiOne la fille de VoldemOrt. Et sincèrement je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à c'que JK Rowling fasse de Harry le dernier Horcruxe... Mais bOn tOut ça pOur dir' que je n'ai en aucun cas vOulu reprendre à ma manièr' l'idée de JK Rowling.**

**Voilà !**

**J'espèr' quand même que ça vOus a plu :)**

**Je pense que d'ici lundi cette fic' sera... fini !!**

**... Affaire A Suivre...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Et vOilà cOmme prOmis, j'aurais remis tOut les chapitre et je cOntinuerais dans ma lancée en vOus mettant, enfin, la suite certainement dès demains !!**

**Bon finalement il n'y as pas eu tant de changement que ça, je crOis que j'avais surtOut besOin de la relire pOur faire la suite... **

**J'espèr' que vOus ne m'en vOulez pas trOp pOur vOus avOir fait attendre un an et demi... Ca fait beaucOup quand même mais au mOins je n'ai jamais eu l'intentiOn de supprimé définitivement cette fictiOn... **

**Sur ces quelques mOts je vOus sOuhaite et une bOnne LecTur' !**

**Sur'ment à demain.**

**.oO°pOmme-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : **_la fin apprOch'... l'espOir fait vire..._

Les paroles d'Harry venaient de jeter un froid dans le bureau de la directrice.

Macgonagall et Drago se regardèrent, brusquement effrayés de n'avoir jamais eu cette information et de l'apprendre ainsi.

Tous étaient stupéfaits. Mais ce fut Hermione qui fut le plus secouée. Une vague de panique s'engouffra en elle, elle eut soudain du mal à respirer, son corps se mit à trembler, et elle eut subitement très chaud.

Elle tomba à terre.

Drago se précipita vers sa Gryffondor mais lorsqu'il voulut la toucher, il se brûla de la même manière que s'il avait mit sa main dans un feu. Tous regardaient Hermione avec peur et affolement, ne sachant que faire. La jeune sorcière était maintenant prise de convulsion.

-Hermione ? Hermione ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Drago désespéré de la voir ainsi en ne pouvant rien faire.

C'est alors qu'ils virent les vêtements de la Gryffondor fondre au niveau de son omoplate et alors que le serpent plus féroce que jamais apparaissait, une voix s'éleva dans la pièce.

-_Elle m'appartient !_

Et tout s'arrêta aussi brusquement que c'était venu.

Et Hermione sombra dans l'obscurité.

_**oOo**_

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans l'infirmerie, allongée dans un des nombreux lits. Le silence régnait dans la pièce et seule la petite lampe de chevet de sa table de nuit projetait des ombres étranges sur les murs. Hermione se leva précipitamment sans faire de bruit mais étrangement ses jambes fléchirent sous son poids et elle se retrouva à terre sur le carrelage froid de la salle. Elle mit une bonne demi-heure pour réussir à se maintenir de nouveau debout. Elle trouva ses vêtements sur une chaise à côté du lit et se dépêcha de retirer la chemise de nuit qu'elle portait pour enfiler un jean et une tunique.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie, ses jambes tremblaient encore mais au moins elles parvenaient à la soutenir, et en passant devant le bureau de Mme Pomfresh elle s'étonna de son absence. En sortant de l'infirmerie, Hermione frissonna et fit apparaître un pull ainsi qu'une paire de chaussette.

Les couloirs étaient complètement déserts. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive et le silence pesant accentuer l'impression d'étouffement et la sensation de danger que ressentait la Gryffondor face à la pénombre qui l'entourait.

Alors qu'elle traversait le hall, elle entendit des voix provenant de la Grande Salle. Elle courut presque pour y arriver. Une vive lumière s'échappait de la porte entrouverte. Hermione entra doucement et trouva un spectacle des plus étranges. Tous les élèves étaient réunis, les tables avaient disparu, et tous regardaient en direction de l'estrade des professeurs des professeurs. La Gryffondor fut alors stupéfaite d'y voir Macgonagall, Rogue, tout le corps professoral mais aussi, en premier plan, Ron, Harry, Drago… et Dumbledore. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de parler.

-…devons mettre toute nos différences et tous ensemble lutter contre le mal qui approche. Vous le savez, nous nous préparons à la bataille finale. Je sais que nombre d'entre vous veulent se battre mais cependant ayaient bien en tête que bien que vous êtes encore tous libre. Je sais que plus personne ne peut quitter Poudlard, ceux qui, même au dernier moment, ne souhaite pas se battre, pourront rester ici même, dans la Grande Salle.

L'ancien directeur se tut, laissant peser ses mots.

Hermione s'avança et aperçut alors les aurors qui se tenaient de part et d'autres des élèves. La Gryffondor ne se souvenait pas en avoir déjà vu autant. Son regard repartit vers l'estrade en entendant Harry prendre la parole.

-Pour ce soir se sera tout. Vous savez exactement les dangers qui vous attendent. N'oubliez pas demain, toujours pour ceux qui le désirent, l'entraînement. Merci à tous.

Quelques applaudissements retentir et petit à petit la Grande Salle se vida.

-Hermione !

La Gryffondor eut à peine de se retourner pour voir qui avait crié son nom que deux bras solide l'attrapèrent et l'enserrèrent fortement. Reconnaissant rapidement le corps et l'odeur de l'homme qui l'étreignait ainsi, elle se laissa aller complètement. Quand Drago la relâcha, à contre cœur, elle s'aperçut qu'un petit attroupement s'était formé autour d'eux. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Macgonagall, Rogue et Dumbledore s'étaient approchés et la regardaient en souriant. Cependant, Hermione remarqua vite qu'une lueur de gravité régnait dans les yeux de tous.

-Hermione comment vas-tu ? Tu n'aurais pas du te lever sans personne ! Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

La Gryffondor se perdit un instant dans les yeux gris de l'homme qu'elle aimait avant de répondre.

-Que se passe t-il ?

Drago se tourna vers Harry dont le visage était sans aucun doute le plus grave de tous mais il sourit franchement en croisant le regard de sa meilleure amie.

-Suis-moi !

Hermione emboîta le pas du Survivant et tout le petit groupe suivit. Harry se dirigea vers le bout de la Grande Salle jusqu'à une petite porte qu'il ouvrit précipitamment et franchit l'entrée d'un pas rapide. Mais Hermione, elle, s'arrêta subitement si bien que Drago, qui arrivé derrière elle, la bouscula.

La salle dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer faisait la moitié de la Grande Salle et un fouillis monstre y régnait. Des aurors et des sorciers couraient dans tous les sens, criant des ordres par-ci par-là, mais ils y avaient également des centaures, des elfes de maisons, Hagrid et Graup étaient là aussi en compagnie d'un géant qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut, au fond de la salle une vingtaine de Fidranel's et elle reconnut parmi eux Ellissina en plein discours.

Ron lui saisit soudain le bras.

-Ca va 'Mione ?

-Je ne sais pas trop en fait… Que se passe-t-il ?

-Viens tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir.

Il la prit délicatement par les épaules et l'entraîna.

Tout le petit groupe s'installa autour d'une table ronde qui comprenait, en son centre, une image 3D de Poudlard, de la Forêt Interdite et des alentours jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione s'assit entre Drago et Harry, tandis qu'en face d'elle prenait place Dumbledore. Le Survivant prit la parole, s'adressant directement à sa meilleure amie.

-Hermione, tu es restée deux mois deux semaines et quatre jours dans le coma et comme tu as du t'en apercevoir bons nombres de choses ont changé.

En entendant cela, Hermione se sentit légèrement vacillé mais la main de Drago serrant fermement la sienne la rassura et elle repris contenance, attendant la suite.

-Pendant ces deux mois, il y a eu beaucoup de changement. Pour commencer… tu as du être étonné de voir que Drago et Rogue montrent leurs vrais visages au lieu de se faire passer pour Alexandre et le professeur Platurne. Bon pour être franc c'était difficile au début, avec Ron on a mis du temps à digérer le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux innocents, qu'en plus tu savais tout et pour finir que tu aimais Drago et aussi c'était dur de penser qu'on s'était fait berner aussi longtemps...

-Attends une minute… Drago ? Tu l'appelles Drago maintenant ?! Et… Et vous vous apprécié ?!... Mais je me suis réveillée dans la quatrième dimension ou quoi ?!

L'étonnement d'Hermione fit apparaître des sourires sur les visages tendus des personnes présentes.

-En effet…

Hermione tourna la tête vers Ron qui venait de prendre la parole.

-Disons qu'à force de le voir à ton chevet jour après jour –et crois moi il y serait resté la nuit si Madame Pomfresh ne l'avait pas mis à la porte- à te parler, à t'embrasser tendrement, à prendre soin de toi, ça nous a fait réfléchir. Et un jour, on s'est expliqué tous les trois…

Hermione le regarda interloqué.

-Bon d'accord on l'a coincé parce qu'on continuait à avoir des doutes…

A ses mots, la jeune Lionne roula des yeux.

-Oui bon on change pas du jour au lendemain… Enfin bref' on a quand même réussit à bien discuter et on a finit par enterrer la hache de guerre.

Hermione était sidérée d'entendre le rouquin parler ainsi du Serpentard. Elle tourna le regard vers ce dernier qui lui adressait un regard si plein d'amour qu'elle en frissonna.

Harry reprit la parole.

-Autre changement, le retour de Dumbledore…

-Mais… vous étiez pourtant bel et bien mort… et enterré…

-En effet Miss Granger. Bonne remarque.

Hermione rougit devant, l'air amusé de son ancien directeur.

-Vous devez ce miracle aux Fidranel's jeune fille. Je crois d'ailleurs savoir que vous avez déjà rencontré Ellissina, leur meilleure espionne pour ne rien vous cacher et qui, d'après ce que je sais, était ravie d'être ici sous la forme humaine de Cécilia Dranier et surtout sur le fait que c'était vous qu'elle devait protéger… mais ça c'est une autre histoire dont vous devrez parler avec elle…

La Gryffondor tourna la tête et croisa alors le regard de la jeune fée en question. Elle semblait encore plus forte et déterminée que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la première fois. Elles échangèrent un sourire franc et complice avant de, toutes deux, retourner à leur occupations.

-Je la connais en effet…

Un petit silence s'installa mais fut vite coupé par Dumbledore.

-Bien maintenant Miss Granger, nous allons vous expliquer ce qui se déroule depuis près de deux semaines. Harry, je t'en pris, explique lui.

Le Survivant se tourna vers la jeune sorcière.

-La Bataille finale est imminente. Voldemort a désormais réunit suffisamment de partisans pour nous détruire et c'est ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

Il appuya sur un bouton et l'image au centre de la table représentant Poudlard et ses alentours s'anima. Dessus, Hermione aperçut alors toutes les troupes de Voldemort qui entourait le château.

-Dans trois jours, ils parviendront à vaincre les dernières barrières magiques qui entourent Poudlard et qui ont été renforcé par les aurors et les Fidranel's. Et alors…

-Nous serons envahi et nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la mort si il le faut pour sauver le monde sorcier et celui des moldu par la même occasion.

Hermione fut surprise de remarquer une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux de Drago qui lui fit peur, un mélange de haine, de violence, de motivation, de détermination, de courage…

-Vous avez donc trois jours pour vous entraîner Miss Granger.

-M'entraîner ?...

-En effet, depuis près de deux semaines tous les élèves de Poudlard passent leurs journées à s'entraîner avec l'aide précieuse des professeurs, en plus de Mr Potter, Mr Weasley et Mr Malefoy, ainsi que votre amie Ellissina.

-Mais… et les cours ?

-Les cours ont été supprimés Miss Granger. Ne pensez-vous pas que nous avons plus important à faire ?!

Hermione ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues.

-Euh… Si bien sur ! Mais… Attendez un peu… vous dites _tous _les élèves ? C'est impossible… Ne me dites pas que même les Serpentards se sont alliés à nous ?!

Elle vit alors Drago bomber le torse et Harry et Ron sourirent franchement de cette attitude. Le rouquin se chargea des explications.

-Nous devons ça à l'intervention de Drago. Quand il a décidé de ne plus se cacher sous le masque d'Alexandre, il s'est montré en public et deux semaines plus tard la plupart des Serpentard se sont finalement alliés à nous.

-Tu as dit la plupart !...

Drago s'affaissa subitement et elle rit devant sa tête.

-Notre grand Drago n'est pas si grand que ça on dirait.

-Bon d'accord il y en a qui n'ont en effet pas souhaité changer de camp…

-Peut-on savoir combien exactement ?

-Disons un quart. La plupart étaient des fils de mangemorts pur et dur.

-Mais… et ceux qui sont restés… vous êtes sur qu'ils sont… fiables ?

-Il y a toujours des risques Miss Granger ! Mais à priori pour l'instant tous ont prouvé leur détermination et la plupart des Serpentards se sont même mis à aider des personnes d'autres maisons lors des entraînements.

De nouveau Drago bomba le torse, ravie de montrer que sa maison n'était pas si mauvaise qu'on voulait bien le dire.

L'amusement qui s'était peint sur le visage de Dumbledore disparut soudainement ce que Harry et Hermione ne manquèrent pas de remarquer. La jeune sorcière fronça les sourcils alors que le Survivant retrouvait un regard de tristesse.

-Miss Granger… je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais vous souvenez-vous la raison de votre coma ?...

Hermione se figea.

Oui elle se souvenait. Mais seulement maintenant que le professeur Dumbledore en avait fait allusion. Mais avant, depuis le temps qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle en avait fait abstraction.

Elle sentit la main de Drago caresser doucement son dos, de manière réconfortante. Elle respira un grand coup et fixa son regard dans celui du vieil homme.

-Oui ! Oui professeur, je me souviens parfaitement que Harry m'ait annoncé que j'étais le dernier horcruxe.

-Hermione…

La Gryffondor se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Pour tout ce qui s'est passé et pour te l'avoir annoncé d'une tel manière. Ecoute je sais que je suis censé… détruire les Horcruxes… mais tu es et resteras toujours ma meilleure amie et je refuse de te tuer. Alors nous avons cherché une autre solution et nous l'avons trouvé.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit venir à lui un livre encore plus gros qu'une encyclopédie moldue. Il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit directement au milieu et le plaça de façon à ce que Hermione puisse lire.

-Il s'agit d'un charme très ancien et très puissant qu'utilisait une tribu Africaine aujourd'hui disparue, ils s'en servaient contre leurs ennemis.

Hermione parcourut rapidement le texte et leva des yeux inquiets vers le Survivant.

-Tu comptes essayer d'envoyer Voldemort dans une autre dimension ?!

-Pas essayer ! Je _vais_ l'envoyer dans une autre dimension ! Et ce pendant que vous, vous vous occuperez de ces troupes.

-Mais enfin Harry, c'est de la folie ! On parle de Lord Voldemort ! Il saura revenir ! Plus fort que jamais ! Il faut le tuer ! Et pour ça, il faut ME tuer !... Et… Et si tu ne le fais pas je le ferais !

-Alors heureusement pour moi que tu ne peux justement pas te tuer toute seule !

Le regard dur et déterminé de Harry déstabilisa la Gryffondor.

-Comment ça je… je ne peux pas me… tuer ?

-Parce que le Horcruxes ne peuvent être détruit que par une magie puissante et il faut que le un sort lancé par quelqu'un d'autre, sûrement pas par toi-même. C'est là tout l'intérêt des Horcruxes.

A ces mots, Hermione se renfrogna et même les douces caresses de Drago dans son dos ne lui retira pas l'air mécontent qui s'était installé sur son visage.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, chacun se lançant des regards inquiets, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-De toute façon Miss Granger, nous allons avoir besoin de vous lors de la bataille.

-Je pourrais être beaucoup plus utile si je pouvais aider à en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Voldemort.

-Mais je ne crois pas que cela plairait à vos amis. Hermione ne répondit rien mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs au vieil homme avec cependant un regard empli de tristesse. Drago serra un peu plus fort sa main voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il ne supporterait pas de la perdre. Une larme perla aux coins de l'œil de la jeune sorcière et tomba sur leurs deux mains scellaient.

-Très bien… Si c'est ce que vous avez décidé… Mais je vous préviens que si votre plan ne fonctionne pas…

-Il fonctionnera Hermione ! Fin de la discussion !

Ils passèrent encore quelques minutes à discuter des différents plans de bataille mais c'était à peine si Hermione les entendait. A l'intérieur de sa tête, une tempête faisait rage. Elle avait peur. Peur que le plan de ses amis ne fonctionne pas. Et bien qu'elle ait très peur de la mort, elle aurait tout fait pour les sauver, ainsi que le monde des sorciers.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Drago.

-Hermione ?! Tu viens ?

Elle s'aperçut alors que les professeurs étaient partis, ainsi que Neville et Luna. Harry, Ron et Ginny attendaient la Gryffondor et le Serpentard devant la porte. Elle se leva, prit la main que Drago lui tendait et les cinq amis sortirent de la Grande Salle en bavardant. Arrivés dans le hall, ils se séparèrent, les Gryffondors rejoignant leur tour et les deux préfets en chef retournant vers leurs appartements.

Le début du chemin se passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle. Hermione s'était blottit contre le torse de Serpentard qui la soutenait fermement.

Mais d'un coup, Drago parla.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Je t'aime trop, je ne le supporterais pas Hermione. Promet-moi de ne pas faire de bêtises ?!

La Lionne le regarda, hésitante.

-Hermione ! Promet-le moi !...

-Je… Je te le promets…

Ils entrèrent dans leur salle commune et Drago attrapa Hermione, la bloqua contre le mur et l'embrassa. Il mit dans ce baiser toute la passion, tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Le cœur explosant dans sa poitrine, Hermione répondit au baiser en y ajoutant sa fougue et sa joie.

Quand enfin, leurs visages se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Hermione murmura.

-Fais-moi l'amour Drago !

**Et vOilà, **

**prOchain chapitre : place à la nOuveauté ;) !**

**à très bientÔt !!**


	19. Chapter 19

**bOnjOur à tOus,**

**et vOilà j'ai l'immense hOnneur de vOus présenter, après une lOngue, très lOngue, attente, le 19eme Chapitre qui j'espère vOus plaira !!**

**Je ne vais pas m'attarder en d'inutiles BlabLa**

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 19** : _puzzle recOnstitué... alOrs Où est la paix intérieure ?..._

Hermione se réveilla lentement, complètement apaisée, un sourire heureux cloué aux lèvres. Elle leva la tête et vit que Drago dormait encore. Elle se colla contre son torse et lui plaqua quelques baisers avant d'y faire délicatement glisser ses longs doigts fins, en de douces et torturantes caresses. Alors qu'elle arrivait sur les côtes du Serpentard, elle fut subitement retournée et se retrouva sous Drago dont les yeux étaient toujours clos. Ses mains étaient désormais bloquées par celle du jeune homme. Elle essaya de se dégager mais sans aucun succès, il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Un rire s'échappa de la Lionne quand il commença à lui souffler dans le cou et continua en descendant tout doucement sur son ventre.

-Drago ?

-Mmmmh…

-Tu m'écrases !

Il leva la tête vers elle, daignant enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de se lever en emmenant les couvertures avec lui, provoquant ainsi un cri chez la Gryffondor qui venait de passer du chaud au froid beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût. Elle attrapa un oreiller mais quand elle le lui lançant, il l'évita en sortant de la chambre avec un rire de victoire. Hermione bougonna un petit peu avant de faire léviter jusqu'à elle, le tee-shirt que Drago portait la veille, et qui s'était d'ailleurs vite retrouvé à terre. Elle sortit alors de la chambre et entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Elle monta les escaliers et vit le Serpentard sous la douche, après l'avoir admiré un court instant elle retira le tee-shirt et se glissa discrètement dans douche. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et lui déposa une infinité de baiser. Drago, au début surpris, se laissa aller à cette preuve d'affection, puis il l'attrapa et la fit passer devant lui. L'attitude entreprenante d'Hermione amusa le Serpentard.

-Dites moi Miss Granger, on se dévergonde ?...

Hermione sourit et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Pas du tout Mr Malefoy, je suis juste extrêmement amoureuse…

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement et il stoppa tout gestes. Hermione réalisant soudain ce qu'elle venait de dire s'arrêta également et se détacha du jeune homme, les joues rouges. Délicatement, Drago prit le menton d'Hermione dans sa main et lui leva le visage de manière à croiser son regard.

-Je… désolé…

-Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?

Hermione baissa la tête, ne parvenant pas à soutenir le regard du Serpentard

-Je… Je n'aurais pas du dire ça.

Le sourire de Drago disparut et un léger étau enserra son cœur.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne le penses pas ?

La Gryffondor redressa vivement la tête et vit le voile de tristesse qui s'était formé sur le visage de Drago.

-Non… enfin je veux dire si je le pense.

Hermione reprit de l'assurance par ce qu'elle voyait dans le regard de Drago.

-Oui Drago, oui, je suis complètement et totalement amoureuse de toi ! Tu as fait tellement de choses pour moi, tu as toujours été là dans les moments difficile, enfin même si ce n'est que depuis la septième année… Et de toute façon je crois que bien avant ça je t'aimais déjà ! Alors oui Drago ! Oui Je t'aime et je ne crois pas que je pourrais vivre sans toi.

Touché, Drago la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément et surtout amoureusement. Puis quand il se détacha il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille, quelques mots qui finirent de rendre Hermione complètement folle de bonheur.

-Moi aussi Hermione Granger je suis complètement et totalement amoureux de toi ! De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme !...

**_oOo_**

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner, discutant plus ou moins joyeusement, bien que la tension restait palpable. La peur crispait le visage des plus jeunes, malgré le fait que les plus âgés essayaient de leur faire oublier le danger du dehors. Hermione remarqua alors que les élèves, au lieu de se mettre, comme d'habitude, par maison, s'étaient mélangés les uns aux autres et elle suivit, non sans stupéfaction, Drago qui s'installa sans hésitation auprès de Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna.

-Salut vous deux. Bien dormi ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement à la question du rouquin, elle avait soudain l'impression que ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit était inscrit sur son visage. Ginny, qui comprit instantanément, éclata de rire et attrapa le bras d'Hermione pour qu'elle s'assoie à côté d'elle. Les garçons haussèrent les épaules et entamèrent une discussion, à voix basse, portée sur la bataille qui approchait.

Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, Harry se leva et claqua dans ses mains faisant disparaître tables et chaises. Hermione fut alors stupéfaite de voir les élèves s'organiser en petit groupe et commençaient à s'entraîner en lançant différents sorts. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Ginny, une voix s'éleva derrière elle. La Gryffondor se retourna et se retrouva face à Cécilia.

-Tu ne vas pas t'entraîner ici avec eux Hermione. Viens avec moi !

Les deux sorcières quittèrent la Grande Salle et Hermione suivit la Serpentard jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Cécilia passa trois fois devant le mur et quand elles entrèrent, Hermione fut stupéfaite de se retrouver dans une sorte de salle d'entraînement. Sur un des murs, de multiples armes, allant de l'épée au poignard en passant par la hache, étaient accrochées, au milieu des tapis formé un grand rectangle, et, au fond de la salle, on pouvait voir différentes sortes de parcours.

-J'ai peu de temps et beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre Hermione !

La blonde alla s'asseoir sur les tapis et invita Hermione à en faire de même.

-Je vais commencer pas le début. Je te préviens tout de suite, je ne vais pas y aller en douceur, je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de prendre des pincettes.

Hermione acquiesça en silence, se demandant ce qu'elle allait encore apprendre.

-J'ai connu ta mère, Hermione. C'était une Fidranel's, tout comme moi… et tout comme toi ! Mais attention, ce n'était pas n'importe quel Fidranel's, c'était la fille unique de notre roi.

Hermione était sidérée. Elle était donc la fille d'une Fidranel's, elle qui n'avait jamais cru en leur existence…

-Tu le sais déjà, ton père n'est nul autre que Lord Voldemort, et tu dois te demander comment une Fidranel's a bien pu se retrouver enceinte du sorcier le plus mauvais que la terre ait porté.

Silencieusement, Hermione acquiesça, une fois de plus.

-Ta mère a quitté notre peuple lorsqu'elle a atteint sa majorité, 200 ans chez nous. Depuis son enfance elle rêvait de visiter le monde des humains, sorcier et moldu. Contre l'accord des ses parents, elle a pris une apparence humaine et elle est partie. Nous ne l'avons jamais revue… Elle est morte trois ans après son départ.

Hermione était secouée mais il fallait qu'elle en sache plus.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Nous ne l'avons su que lorsque nous avons pu récupérer son corps… Plus d'un an après sa mort. Il faut que tu saches que chez les Fidranel's, il existe un procédé qui permet de ressusciter nos morts mais les soigneurs n'ont qu'une seule année pour y parvenir, et pour elle c'était trop tard…

-C'est comme ça que vous avez pu ramener Dumbledore ?

-Oui.

Hermione digéra l'information. Sa mère n'avait pu être sauvé contrairement au vieux directeur…

-Cependant, nous sommes parvenus à récupérer certaines informations qui étaient resté ancrés en elle, c'est une autre pratique chez les Fidranel's. Nous avons alors appris qu'elle avait rencontré Tom Jedusor un an après son départ. En fait il était déjà au sommet de son pouvoir et elle avait été faite prisonnière. Après plusieurs semaines emprisonnées, elle l'a rencontré… Il a fait d'elle sa reine et elle était persuadée qu'elle pourrait le changer. Elle était réellement amoureuse de lui et il serait faux de dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Mais il aimait beaucoup plus la Magie Noire…

Hermione avait la respiration saccadée mais comme elle l'avait dit, Cécilia ne s'adoucit pas et n'en avait nullement l'intention.

-Tu es naît un an plus tard, alors que leur amour commençait déjà à s'émietter. Elle voulait rentrer et il l'en a empêchait. La suite je l'ai vécu... Son père a reçu son appel au secours et six des meilleurs soldats, dont je faisais déjà partie, ont été envoyé pour la ramener… mais c'était trop tard. Nous avons mis plus d'un an pour la retrouver. Sans vie.

Quelques larmes perlèrent aux yeux de la Gryffondor mais elle préféra les ignorer.

-En sondant sa mémoire, nous avons également appris qu'elle venait d'accoucher d'une petite fille qu'elle avait mi en sécurité et à partir de là ce fut le trou noir. Impossible de savoir où tu étais, sinon sois sur que tu aurais grandi auprès de ton peuple.

Hermione respira un bon coup, elle se sentait sur le point de fléchir mais elle tint bon. Cécilia l'observa un court instant avant de reprendre.

-Apparemment, elle ne souhaitait pas que l'on te retrouve. Mais aujourd'hui tout est différent car même si pour le moment, tu peux paraître en sécurité dans le mur de Poudlard, il sait que tu es là et il fera tout pour te récupérer, puisqu'un morceau de son âme est en toi… Le Serpent que tu as sur l'omoplate est le lien qui vous lit, il te l'a inscrit à ta naissance pour avoir à jamais une emprise sur toi.

-Et la prophétie que tu m'as donné il y a quelques temps, elle représente exactement…

-Ton histoire ?! Oui !

-Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Je n'avais jamais senti cette… emprise auparavant !

-C'est la mort de tes parents adoptifs qui a provoqué tout ça. C'était prévu, à leur mort la protection qui t'entourait s'évaporait. C'est pour ça que tes sentiments sont si variables, sa colère et son inhumanité coule en toi, surtout quand tu es fragile…

Hermione ne put réprimer un frisson de peur et de dégoût.

-Mais heureusement tu n'es plus entre ses mains, grâce à Drago… Cependant la bataille est proche et tu n'es pas prête !

La Fidranel's se leva d'un bond, ferma les yeux et reprit son apparence de fée. Puis elle ordonna à Hermione de se lever.

-A partir de maintenant, ne me considère plus comme une élève avec qui tu peux copiner ! Je suis désormais ton mentor et je suis là pour t'entraîner ! Alors au boulot !

L'entraînement d'Hermione dura toute la journée.

Elle dut commencer par de simples exercices de types moldus qui, selon Ellissina, devait tonifier son corps et lui permettre une meilleure souplesse. Ces 'simples' exercices durèrent la matinée entière, usant complètement Hermione, qui préférait quand même se taire. Le midi, elle eut à peine le temps d'avaler un sandwich qu'Ellissina lui disait de se remettre au boulot. L'après-midi fut consacré à des courses d'endurance lui permettant d'augmenter sa rapidité car, toujours selon la jeune fée, il s'agissait du point fort des Fidranel's.

Quand enfin, elle déclara que l'entraînement était fini, la nuit était tombée, et Hermione était si exténuée qu'elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. Ellissina s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une étrange gélule.

-Avale ça ! Ca va te permettre de récupérer en ! Tu iras beaucoup d'ici un quart d'heure.

Hermione avala la gélule sans faire de caprices.

-Demain je veux te voir ici à huit heures tapantes ! Pas de retard autorisé ! Nous n'avons que trop peu de temps.

Sur ces mots, elle repris l'apparence de Cécilia et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant de sortir, elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Hermione, toujours au sol.

-C'est un honneur de t'avoir rencontré et un plus grand honneur encore de t'avoir comme élève…

Et elle partit, laissant Hermione seule perdue dans ses pensée.

Maintenant elle savait exactement qui elle était, d'où elle venait, et même si d'un côté elle aurait préféré continuer à l'ignorer, elle ne pouvait qu'être fier d'être la fille d'une Fidranel's. Mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait l'entière vérité, elle haïssait encore plus l'homme dont le sang coulait dans ses veines.

Elle finit par se relever, constatant avec bonheur que la gélule avait fait ses preuves et elle quitta la Salle sur Demande.

_**oOo**_

Quand elle entra dans les appartements des préfets en chef, elle trouva Drago en grande discussion avec Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna. Elle s'assit près du Serpentard.

-Où étais-tu ? On t'as vu partir avec Cécilia et puis après plus rien.

-Tout d'abord sachez que Cécilia n'est autre qu'Ellissina, la Fidranel's. Et c'est elle qui m'entraîne.

Elle leur raconta alors sa journée, en s'attardant sur les révélations de la fée. Quand elle eut fini, ses amis n'en revenaient pas.

-Alors on vit avec une fée, une Fidranel's qui plus est, pendant près de sept ans et on l'ignorait.

-Comment aurais-tu pu le savoir Ron, moi-même je n'en savais absolument rien. Et puis on ne croyait pas en leur existence…

-Moi je trouve ça génial ! Une fée parmi nous, et pas n'importe quelle fée ! Une princesse, petite fille d'un roi ! C'est trop bien !

-Merci Ginny mais tu vois, je crois que j'aurais largement préféré être quelqu'un de tout à fait normal avec une famille normale…

Un léger silence s'installa et Hermione en profita pour se caler dans le bras de Drago. Mais Neville finit par reprendre la parole.

-Mais tu n'as pas l'apparence d'une Fidranel's. Enfin sauf tes cheveux, je crois…

-C'est vrai ça, pourquoi tu n'as pas d'ailes ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'y avait même pas penser.

-Peut-être que je n'en ai pas tout simplement parce que je suis naît d'un père… '_humain_'. Je poserais la question demain à Ellissina. Mais pour le moment j'irais volontiers dormir.

-Oui on va y aller !

-Nous aussi faut qu'on aille se reposer de toute façon !

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux préfets en chef, toute la petite bande quitta leurs appartements, laissant Hermione et Drago seuls. La jeune fille s'approcha du Serpentard qui venait de refermer l'entrée, et se blottit dans ses bras.

-Serre-moi fort Drago.

Drago l'enferma dans ses bras et la souleva de telle manière qu'elle puisse passer ses jambes autour de lui. Ainsi enlacés, il l'emmena dans sa chambre et après leur avoir enlever pantalon, pull et tee-shirt, il l'allongea et la laissa se coller contre lui. Drago la regarda dormir pendant de longues minutes avant de la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

oOo

A huit heures pile, Hermione était devant la Salle sur Demande. Ellissina était déjà à l'intérieur.

-Parfait, tu sais être à l'heure ! Allez au boulot.

Pendant une bonne heure, Hermione dut refaire des exercices physiques. Puis Ellissina lui dit d'arrêter et elles s'assirent sur le tapis après qu'Hermione ait avalé une autre gélule.

-La bataille risque d'être vraiment difficile. Comme tu l'as appris, Voldemort n'a pas réuni que des sorciers, il a également des créatures dont tu n'imagines même pas la puissance. Bien que nous ayons de nombreux pouvoirs, nous ne possédons pas de baguette magique, les Fidranel's n'en ont nullement besoin. En fait nous préférons les armes, cela nous permet plus de réussite… Et aujourd'hui tu vas apprendre à t'en servir.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais j'ai ma baguette ! Je peux me battre avec, je suis une sorcière après tout !

-Mais tu es aussi une Fidranel's et en tant que telle tu as l'obligation de savoir te battre comme nous ! Lève toi !

Hermione s'exécuta rapidement, ne souhaitant pas trop s'attirer les foudres de la fée.

Ellissina lui tendit une épée, fine et aiguisée, dont le manche était adroitement déssiné et décoré de minuscules perles blanches. Hermione fut subjugué par la beauté de cette arme.

-Il s'agit d'un sabre Diagloss', le sabre qu'utilise les Fidranel's, et celui-ci appartenait à ta mère… Il n'y a rien de meilleur pour tuer, il tranche un tronc d'arbre en une seule petite seconde, très efficace. Prête ?

Ellissina passa la journée à apprendre à Hermione les coups meurtriers à porter et les coups de défense utile.

La Fidranel's maniait son sabre avec une telle dextérité et une telle légèreté qu'Hermione peinait à distinguer les coups et elle fut blessée à plusieurs reprises. De petites coupures qu'Ellissina ne prit pas la peine de soigner.

-Tu dois apprendre à maîtriser ta douleur ! Sers t'en pour y puiser la force nécessaire !

Elle s'arrêta et Hermione essaya alors de reprendre son souffle.

-Tu ne dois faire qu'un avec ton sabre ! Il est toi, tu es lui, il n'est que la continuité de ton bras !

Hermione ne put contenir son agacement et la fusilla du regard presque involontairement.

-Je ne vois pas comment ce truc peut faire parti de moi !

-Concentre toi ! Pour l'instant tu te contente d'essayer de parer les coups ou plutôt de les éviter. Une vraie Fidranel's sait se battre les yeux fermés, on sait entendre un chuchotement à dix kilomètres à la ronde, on peut également voir dans l'obscurité la plus tot...

-MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FIDRANEL'S !

Hermione avait hurlé. La fatigue et le mécontentement avait eu raison d'elle et lui avait fait perdre son sang froid.

Ellissina la regarda froidement.

-En es-tu bien sur ?

Les deux jeunes filles s'affrontèrent un instant du regard. Puis, soudain, Ellissina se mit à prononcer des mots dans un langue qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas.

La Gryffondor sentit une douleur fulgurante dans son ventre qui se propagea rapidement dans tout son corps. Elle avait l'impression de prendre feu de l'intérieur. Puis tout s'arrêta.

-Et maintenant es-tu sûre de ne pas être une Fidranel's ?

Hermione se redressa et se retrouva face à un miroir que venait de faire apparaître Ellissina. Et l'image qu'il lui renvoya lui coupa le souffle.

Elle était désormais vêtue d'une jupe d'un tissu très fin et très doux de couleur blanc, dont le côté droit lui descendait sur la cheville tandis que le côté gauche lui arrivait au niveau du genoux et était fendu sur une trentaine de centimètres, le haut quant à lui était noir et lui enserrait la poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient toujours blancs striés de mèches rouges et noires mais ses yeux étaient désormais d'un rouge profond. Pourtant ce qui laissait Hermione complètement stupéfaite, c'était les ailes. De grandes ailes noires brillantes sur lesquelles se dessinaient des torsades blanches.

-C'est… Incroyable…

Ellissina sourit franchement. Elle semblait même… intimidée mais se reprit rapidement.

-La première transformation est toujours douloureuse, je me souviens de la toute première fois où j'ai du prendre une apparence humaine, j'ai mis plus de temps que toi pour me remettre… Quand tu sauras écouter ta véritable nature tu pourras te transformer à volonté.

Hermione continuait de s'admirer, ayant du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait bien de son propre reflet.

-Convaincue ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Est-ce qu'on peut se remettre à l'entraînement ? Normalement je n'aurais pas du te montrer cette apparence maintenant mais si cela peut t'aider…

Hermione tourna enfin la tête vers Ellissina mais ce fut pour voir une lame foncer droit sur elle. Un réflexe lui évita de finir couper en deux, et elle roula sur le côté.

D'un regard elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ellissina était à terre, apparemment inconsciente, et devant Hermione se dressait un des Fidranel's qu'elle avait aperçu dans la délégation du peuple des fées. Il tenait dans ses mains un long sabre, légèrement incurvé sur la fin.

Le coup tomba. Hermione roula de nouveau pour l'éviter, attrapa son sabre qu'elle avait fait tomber et, d'un saut, se remit sur ses pieds.

-Je suis désolé Princesse, mon peuple veut peut-être vous protéger, vous garder en vie… Mais moi je sais… Je sais que si _IL_ met la main sur vous se sera la fin. Mais si je te tue avant… alors les règles du jeu changeront et nous aurons toutes les cartes en main pour mettre fin à son règne !

Le Fidranel's, battit tel un colosse, posait sur elle un regard illuminé par la folie. Il leva son sabre et l'abattit de nouveau à tout vitesse.

Mais Hermione était prête et elle bloqua l'attaque. S'ensuivit alors un combat violent où Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de rester en vie. Intérieurement, elle maudit Ellissina de l'avoir privé de sa baguette. En pensant à la jeune fée, Hermione jeta un regard au sol, mais ce fut une très mauvaise idée car son attaquant en profita. Il la désarma rapidement et d'un coup de pieds la fit tomber à terre. Hermione respirait difficilement, la peur pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

Ainsi elle allait quand même mourir…

Mais elle ne le voulait pas. Harry avait un plan, elle devait lui faire confiance. Et il y avait Drago…

Un éclair passa dans son regard, elle releva la tête et regarda son ennemi droit dans les yeux.

-JAMAIS !

La lame tomba et s'arrêta net. Hermione venait de la bloquer entre ses mains. Le Fidranel's, surprit, recula, laissant le temps à la Gryffondor de récupérer son propre sabre et de se remettre sur pieds. Tenant son sabre droit devant elle, elle respira profondément, sans arrêter de fixer son assaillant, vida sa tête de toutes pensées et sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en elle. Et alors elle comprit. Elle comprit ce qu'Ellissina voulait dire en affirmant qu'elle ne devait faire qu'un avec son arme.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui attaqua. Elle n'écoutait que son instinct et prenait de plus en plus de vitesse tandis que le Fidranel's peinait à suivre la rapidité de la jeune fille. Ils allaient pourtant si vite tout les deux, qu'un être humain n'aurait pu suivre le combat, car il n'aurait tout simplement pu voir que deux ombres floues.

Soudain, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, les deux combattants s'immobilisèrent. Le Fidranel's regarda tristement Hermione puis baissa la tête vers le sabre qui lui transperçait la poitrine. Il regarda de nouveau Hermione et, malgré le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, parvint à parler.

-Félicitation Princesse… Mais vous venez de mettre fin au monde vivant…

Et dans un dernier soupir il s'écroula. Mort.

Hermione avait la respiration saccadée et avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Elle fixa un long moment le corps inanimé qui gisait au sol. Ce fut les grognements d'Ellissina qui la firent revenir à la réalité. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la jeune fée. Celle-ci essayait péniblement de reprendre ses esprits mais quand Hermione vit le sang qui commençait à coaguler derrière son crâne, elle décida de l'emmener auprès des siens. Lentement elle la souleva et sortit de la salle, Ellissina dans les bras.

**_oOo_**

Quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle, les élèves arrêtèrent petit à petit leur combat et restèrent bouche bée. Hermione avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait toujours l'apparence d'une Fidranel's et tout le monde était ébloui par la beauté qu'elle dégageait. Ce fut Drago et Harry qui reprirent en premier leurs esprits et s'approchèrent d'elle. Le Survivant prit alors Ellissina dans ses bras, soulageant ainsi Hermione qui semblait épuisée. Drago voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais il stoppa son geste en voyant le sang collé sur les mains de la jeune fille.

-Hermione, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-On a été attaqué. Par un Fidranel's. Il faut emmener Ellissina auprès d'un soigneur.

Harry, toujours avec la fée dans les bras, prit la direction de la salle du fond suivit par Drago et une Hermione bouleversée, mais avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna vers les élèves.

-Reprenez l'entraînement !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les élèves sortirent de leur torpeur et se remirent immédiatement au travail.

Lorsque les Fidranel's les virent entrer, ils cessèrent toutes activités et restèrent également sans voix devant l'apparition d'Hermione. L'un d'eux s'approcha d'elle.

-Princesse… Ellissina ne devait pourtant pas vous montrer votre apparence… Mais c'est un honneur de vous voir ainsi.

-Nous n'avons pas de temps pour bavarder, Ellissina est blessée.

Les Fidranel's se tournèrent alors vers Harry et l'un d'eux lui demanda de poser Ellissina sur la table puis commença à l'ausculter. Pendant ce temps, les autres s'installèrent à côté et le plus imposant s'adressa à Hermione.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Ellissina est-elle blessée ?

Hermione expliqua alors tout ce qui s'était passé sous les yeux exorbités des Fidranel's qui n'en revenait pas que l'un d'eux ait voulu la tuer. Drago et Harry, eux, furent extrêmement choqué d'apprendre que, non seulement on avait essayé de mettre fin aux jours d'Hermione mais qu'en plus c'était finalement elle qui avait tuer. Hermione racontait mais n'était pas vraiment présente. Elle revivait la scène comprenant enfin ce qu'elle avait fait.

Délicatement, Drago glissa sa main dans la sienne et la serra comme pour la soutenir. Quand elle eut fini son récit, un long silence s'installa. Puis les Fidranel's se mirent à discuter vivement. Hermione se leva, suivit par Drago et Harry. Ce dernier décida d'aller mettre au courant Dumbledore, Macgonagall et Rogue tandis que les deux autres allèrent voir l'état d'Ellissina. Le soigneur leur fournit les explications nécessaires.

-Ne vous en faites pas Princesse, elle est hors de danger. Il va juste lui falloir un peu de repos. Je crains que votre entraînement ne s'achève ici, pour la journée tout du moins.

Il lui sourit chaleureusement, sachant parfaitement que la jeune fée pouvait être très dure avec ses élèves.

-Est-ce que vous savez comment je peux reprendre mon apparence humaine ?

-Malheureusement, puisque c'est Ellissina qui vous as transformé, elle seule peut vous rendre votre apparence… sauf si vous y parvenez vous-même mais cela demande beaucoup de concentration et de travail.

Hermione le remercia d'un hochement de tête et s'éloigna en compagnie du Serpentard. Ils traversèrent rapidement la Grande Salle et sortirent dans le parc. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'air libre, Hermione s'écroula dans l'herbe fraîche, en pleurs. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra, ne disant rien, attendant qu'elle se calme. Petit à petit, ses sanglots s'espacèrent et elle finit par s'arrêter complètement.

-Je suis désolé Drago…

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé.

Elle releva la tête vers lui.

-J'ai tué un être vivant…

-C'était lui ou toi, et pour être franc je préfère que se soit lui… Ecoute moi bien Hermione, on est en guerre, des morts il y en aura d'autre. Depuis des jours, Harry entraîne les élèves et tous espèrent ne pas avoir à se servir de certains sorts mais je doute qu'ils se poseront des questions quand ils se retrouveront en face de mangemort qui, eux, n'hésiteront pas une seule seconde.

Les paroles du jeune homme la réconfortèrent et Hermione se glissa dans ses bras.

-Tu sais qu'avec tes ailes c'est pas très pratique de t'enlacer.

Cette réflexion arracha un sourire à la jeune fille qui embrassa amoureusement son compagnon.

Après de longues minutes de silence, Drago finit par se relever.

-On rentre ?

-Vas-y toi. Je vais rester un peu.

-Tu es sûre ?

-J'ai envie d'être un peu seule… s'il te plaît.

-D'accord mais ne reste pas trop longtemps. Le parc n'est plus vraiment sur, on ne sait pas quand Voldemort et ses troupes franhiront les barrières…

-Promis.

Après un dernier baiser, Drago s'éloigna.

Restée seule, Hermione s'étendit sur le sol.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément, évacuant toute la tension. Elle vida son esprit, ne pensant plus à rien. Et soudain, au bout de longues minutes passées ainsi, elle sentit ses ailes disparaître à l'intérieur de son dos et ses vêtements reprendre la forme d'un simple pantalon et d'un tee-shirt.

Elle avait réussi. Elle était bien une Fidranel's.

Ses pensées dérivèrent alors sur le Fidranel's qui devait encore être étendus, sans vie, dans la Salle sur Demande. 

Elle avait tué...

Et elle savait maintenant qu'elle n'hésiterait à recommencer...

**Et vOilà !!**

**bOn j'avOue j'ai laissé gambader mOn imaginatiOn, mais j'espèr' que a vOus as plu !! Dites le mOi :)!**

**a bientÔt !!** 


	20. Chapter 20

**bOnsOir tOut l'mOnde,**

**bOn malgré le peu de cOmmentaires sur le précédent chapitre, je cOnssens à vOus dOnner le chapitre 20 sur lequel j'ai bOssé tOute l'aprem'... faut bien que j'me fasse pardOnner quand même !**

**bOnne LecTur'**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 20** : _dOnner un sens à sa Vie_...

Trois jours étaient passés depuis '_l'incident_' et Ellissina et Hermione avaient repris leurs entraînements. La Fée n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'Hermione soit parvenu à battre, et à tuer, un Fidranel's bien plus fort qu'elle. Mais elle avait décidé d'arrêter l'entraînement aux armes, déclarant juste que la Gryffondor était prête puisqu'elle savait désormais écoutait son instinct de Fée. Elles avaient alors commencé à voir la puissance magique des Fidranel's. Et maintenant chaque fois qu'elles se retrouvaient, elles prenaient leur apparence de Fée, même si Hermione mettait encore quelques minutes pour se transformer complètement.

-Concentre toi Hermione !

-C'est ce que je fais figure toi !

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas bougé d'un centimètre ?

Hermione fusilla Ellissina du regard.

Elle devait désormais apprendre à contrôler la Magie sans l'aide de sa baguette et c'était beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'elle l'avait cru. Elle avait réussi à faire léviter un coussin, à déplacer des objets par la pensée mais maintenant Ellissina lui avait demandé de la téléporter, elle. Et un être humain n'ayant pas la même 'consistance' qu'un objet, Hermione peinait. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il fallait qu'elle ait en tête la moindre parcelle du corps de l'autre, le moindre souffle de vie, la moindre cellule…

-Et bien tu vois quand tu veux !

Hermione rouvrit les yeux et ne vit plus Ellissina. Elle sentit alors qu'on lui tapotait sur l'épaule et se retourna pour faire face à la Fidranel's.

-Un quart d'heure pour me faire bouger, pas trop mauvais mais il faudrait que ça aille plus vite. Imagine que pendant la bataille tu vois subitement un jet vert se diriger vers un de tes amis… Tu auras à peine un quart de seconde pour le faire bouger… Et il faudrait également que tu contrôle la trajectoire parce que là tu n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où tu m'avais emmené.

-Oui bon ça va… J'ai quand même réussi…

-Pas suffisamment bien si tu veux mon avis !

-Même si je ne le voulais pas tu me l'aurais quand même donné.

-C'est vrai !

En trois jours, leurs rapports avaient quelque peu évolué et même si Ellissina demeurait son mentor, Hermione ne se gênait plus pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

-Bon on recommence jusqu'à ce que tu maîtrises parfaitement ce sort.

Hermione mit plus de deux heures pour parvenir à faire passer Ellissina d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, rapidement et sûre de la trajectoire.

-Parfait ! Bon je te laisse une pause d'une heure, il faut que j'aille régler quelques détails avec les autres. Tu peux allez déjeuner avec tes amis comme ça. On se retrouve ici tout à l'heure.

Les deux fées reprirent leur apparence humaine et quittèrent la Salle sur Demande.

**_oOo_**

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, Hermione rejoignit Drago qui discutait avec Harry et Ron. Ils furent rejoints par Ginny et Luna et enfin par Neville. Pendant que les cinq autres discutaient, Harry en profitant pour donner quelques nouvelles sur l'avancée de Dumbledore à Hermione.

-Dumbledore pense que ce n'est qu'une question d'heures…

-Est-ce que ça va aller ?

-Je pense qu'ils sont prêts. Ils sont plutôt bien entraînés, on leur a appris un maximum de sorts de défense et quelques sorts d'attaque. Mais je suis toujours contre l'avis de Dumbledore d'emmener avec nous tout ceux qui veulent se battre, je doute qu'ils se rendent tous réellement compte de ce qui va se passer.

-Harry…

Hermione planta son regard dans celui de son ami.

-Ma question te concernait… Est-ce que toi ça va aller ? Tu te sens prêt à te battre contre Voldemort ?...

- Je ne crois pas avoir le choix de toute façon.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et Harry se sentit obliger de dire la vérité.

-Bon pour être franc, je n'en sais rien. Disons que ça fait des année que je m'y prépare et que j'attend le moment où je pourrais mettre fin à cette guerre mais… maintenant que le combat est proche… Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de douter, il faut en finir une bonne fois pour toute !

Hermione lui attrapa la main.

-N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul, regarde tout ceux qui sont…

Hermione s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Son visage se teinta de stupéfaction et ses yeux s'agrandirent, inquiétant Harry.

-Hermione ? Hermione qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Les cinq autres se tournèrent vers eux et comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Hermione fixait toujours Harry et finit par murmurer une simple phrase.

-_**Il est là**_…

Et avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoique se soit, Hermione se mit à hurler de douleur et s'écroula au sol, secoué de spasmes violents. Drago se leva précipitamment, il voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer mais, à peine l'eut-il touché qu'il retira sa main. Hermione était brûlante et ses vêtements commençaient à devenir des lambeaux, brûlés par la chaleur que dégageait son corps. Le Serpent qui d'habitude ornait son omoplate avait pris de l'importance et se baladait désormais sur son dos, son ventre, ses jambes, la possédant entièrement. Hermione se tordait de douleur sous les yeux désespérés de Drago et effrayés de tous les autres élèves qui avaient suivi la scène. Les professeurs s'étaient approchés mais aucun des sorts de guérison ou d'apaisement qu'ils lançaient n'atteignaient la jeune fille. Subitement, Hermione s'éleva de quelques mètres et son corps entier s'enflamma, formant une boule de feu qui grandissait à vue d'œil. Tout à coup, elle explosa, projetant toutes les personnes présentes sur le sol.

Drago et Harry furent les premiers à se redresser. Mais il était trop tard.

Hermione avait disparu.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle. Personne n'arrivait à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Et c'est dans ce silence qu'un rire froid et diaboliquement retentit. Et lorsque la voix de Lord Voldemort s'éleva, la panique s'empara des élèves.

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir permis de récupérer ma chère fille. Ne vous en faites pas, elle est en sécurité, près de moi. Maintenant je conseille à quiconque veut rester en vie de me rejoindre avant que cette école ne soit à jamais anéantie ! Vous avez une heure pour vous rendre.

Et tout s'arrêta aussi vite que c'était venu. La plupart des élèves étaient désormais si blanc qu'on aurait pu les croire mort, mais d'autre avait le visage fermé et décidé.

Dumbledore retourna sur l'estrade et s'adressa aux élèves, aux professeurs, aux aurors et autres sorciers, ainsi qu'aux Fidranel's.

-Le doute n'est plus permis. La bataille finale va avoir lieu. Je demande donc à tous ceux qui ne souhaite pas se battre de passer dans la pièce d'à côté et d'y rester caché. Dès que nous aurons trouvé un moyen, nous vous ferons sortir de Poudlard.

Un peu plus de la moitié des élèves, dont tout les plus jeunes, se hâtèrent d'entrer dans la salle du fond.

-Bien je considère donc que tout ceux qui restent présents sont conscients du danger qu'il vont devoir affronter et sont prêts à se battre jusqu'au bout. Vous avez une heure pour changer d'avis ou pour vous préparer !

_**oOo**_

La douleur se dissipa lentement, beaucoup trop lentement aux yeux d'Hermione qui avait bien cru mourir. Elle se força à respirer lentement et à calmer les battements de son cœur. Quand enfin, au bout de longues minutes, elle eut repris ses esprits, elle écouta attentivement, gardant les yeux fermés. Elle entendait nettement des cris, sans parvenir à les déchiffrer, des bruits de pas précipités, des murmures lui parvinrent alors. Doucement elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle se trouvait sous une tente, allongée sur un lit. Elle se redressa et là, devant elle, elle vit Voldemort en grande discussion avec Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange. Son père tourna ses yeux de serpent vers elle et un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres.

-Alors Hermione, tu as vraiment cru que tu pourrais m'échapper ?! Toi et moi, nous sommes liés que tu le veuilles ou non.

Il s'était approché et avait levé une main pâle à son visage. Dans un excès de rage et de haine, Hermione lui cracha au visage.

-Vous ne serez jamais mon père ! JAMAIS !

Voldemort s'essuya le visage et lui lança un regard menaçant.

-Tu apprendras à me respecter petite insolente ! Dans une heure ton école et tes amis disparaîtrons et là tu n'auras plus que moi !

Il se détourna d'elle, fit signe aux deux mangemorts de sortir et les suivit. Mais au moment de sortir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle.

-Au fait Hermione, je te présente ton frère…

Hermione vit alors l'énorme serpent domestique de Voldemort se glissait lentement sur le lit et la fixer de ses grands yeux rouges. La jeune sorcière frissonna et ramena ses jambes contre elle. Voldemort se mit à rire, un rire sadique qui résonna aux oreilles de la Gryffondor, avant de sortir de la tente dans un mouvement de cape.

Nagini s'était installé au bout du lit et ne bougea plus. Hermione tremblait, elle avait peur, peur de ce qui allait se passer.

Elle repensa alors à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la mort de ses soit disant parents. Elle avait appris que Drago faisait partie de l'Ordre, bien que personne ne le savait, qu'elle était la fille de Lord Voldemort en personne, qu'il avait fait d'elle le dernier Horcruxe et que sa mère n'était autre qu'une Fridanel's, fille d'un roi qui régnait sur un peuple dont Hermione avait toujours cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une légende. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop pour une seule et même personne. Elle aurait tout donné pour que ce ne soit pas elle mais un autre qui soit à sa place. Mais voilà, c'était bel et bien elle. Il n'y avait rien de plus à faire. Elle devait accepter la vérité.

Elle eut l'impression que l'éternité s'était écoulée quand quelque entra dans la tente. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard malveillant de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Cette femme avait l'allure de ce qu'elle était. Voldemort était peut-être le Mal incarné mais elle, elle était la beauté maléfique, la folie et la souffrance perverse.

Elle s'avança d'un pas délicat et dangereux vers Hermione et s'assit à ses côtés. Levant la main, elle caressa délicatement la joue de la Gryffondor qui réprima un frisson.

-Tu sais... j'ignorais tout de ta naissance… Si j'avais su… Si j'avais su plus tôt, j'aurais pu tout empêcher… Ta mère je l'ais haï dès la seconde où elle a osé poser les yeux sur mon Maître…

Bellatrix passait désormais sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés d'Hermione.

-Comment a-t-il pu engendré une fille comme toi…

Soudain elle enfonça ses ongles dans la joue d'Hermione, laissant délicatement couler les gouttes de sang. Hermione retint un cri de douleur et Bellatrix s'approcha de telle sorte que leurs visages se retrouvèrent presque collés l'un à l'autre.

-Tu n'es pas digne de l'avoir comme père.

Et avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Bellatrix embrassa sa joue, goûtant au sang dont une partie provenait de son maître et quitta précipitamment la tente.

Le cœur d'Hermione tambourinait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Elle voulut se lever mais Nagini se dressa subitement devant elle, l'obligeant à se rasseoir.

Hermione se calma et se força à réfléchir à la manière dont elle pourrait s'échapper. Soudain un cri déchira la nuit, suivit par beaucoup d'autres. Hermione comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait.

La Bataille Finale venait de commencer.

_**oOo**_

L'heure s'était écoulée.

Beaucoup trop rapidement aux yeux des élèves qui sentait doucement la panique et la peur les envahir.

Harry et Drago avait le visage fermé, signe qu'eux, étaient prêt. Prêt à se battre, prêt à donner leur vie pour celles de tous.

L'Ordre du Phénix et les aurors discutaient, l'air grave. Toute la famille Weasley était présente et les jumeaux essayaient tant bien que mal de faire rire les élèves dans ces minutes sombres.

Pourtant aucun nouvel élève n'avait rejoint l'arrière salle. Ils avaient peur mais savait que dans peu de temps, la survie de leur monde, sorcier ou moldu, allait se jouer et ils voulaient participer, aider, si c'était possible, à la défaite de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

A la fin de l'heure qu'avait donné Lord Voldemort, sa voix s'éleva à nouveau entre les murs du château.

-L'heure est passé. Personne n'a voulu se joindre à moi pour ma victoire… Tant pis, vous mourrez tous !

Dumbledore fit alors un signe et tous le suivirent hors de l'enceinte sécurisante du château.

Dans le parc, ils firent face à leurs ennemis. Mangemorts, Géants, Détraqueurs, des Loups-Garous, ainsi que quelques Chaporouges et Doxy, et bien sur, au milieu de tous, Lord Voldemort en personne. Mais lorsqu'il vit Dumbledore, se tenant face à lui, il perdit légèrement de sa superbe.

-Dumbledore… Décidément vous avez plus d'un tour dans votre sac. Revenir d'entre les morts… Vous pouvez remercier les Fidranel's mais malheureusement pour vous, vous allez retourner dès ce soir dans l'autre monde.

Voldemort poussa alors un hurlement surhumain et ces troupes se mirent en marche. Les mangemorts lançaient de multiples sorts, parfois dans le vide mais souvent touchant quelqu'un. Les Fidranel's s'étaient élancés vers les Géants et tentaient de les abattre. Tous les sorciers, aurors et élèves se battaient avec fougue et haine faisant également tomber mangemorts et créatures maléfiques.

Harry stupéfixa plusieurs mangemorts avant de se retrouver face à Voldemort.

_**oOo**_

Elle devait se dépêcher. Elle devait aller aider ses amis, aider Drago. _Drago_… Si il lui arrivait quelque chose elle ne survivrait pas. Elle songea alors à Harry et à son plan. Il voulait envoyer Voldemort dans une autre dimension… Mais le pourrait-il réellement ? Elle se mit à douter. Elle replongea alors son regard dans celui, animal, de Nagini.

Il ne restait que deux Horcruxes.

_Lui et Elle_…

Elle ferma un instant et des paroles d'Ellissina lui revinrent en tête.

« _Les Fidranel's ont beaucoup de puissance magique et nous n'avont nullement besoin de baguette pour dominer le flux magique qui coule dans nos veines. Nous sommes capables d'entendre un chuchotement à plusieurs kilomètres, voir dans l'obscurité la plus totale, déplacer des personnes par la pensée ou même les faire littéralement exploser, nous sommes extrêmement rapide et rusé, nous pouvons également faire agir quelqu'un, un peu comme l'Imperium chez les sorciers, ou encore devenir invisible au yeux de tous sans artifices quelconque… »_.

Hermione sourit. Elle avait un plan.

Elle ferma les yeux et pour la première fois, se transforma immédiatement. Nagini fut troublé par cette nouvelle apparition et il n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'Hermione faisait voler son sabre et la tête du Serpent vola à travers la 'pièce'.

D'un bond, elle se leva et discrètement jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Quatre mangemorts étaient encore devant la tente et trois d'entre d'eux paraissaient impatients de rejoindre le combat. Hermione se plaça au centre de la tente, et ferma à nouveau les yeux, se concentrant sur elle-même. Elle sentit son corps vibrer légèrement et rouvrit les yeux. Ca fonctionnait. Ses mains étaient désormais transparentes et cette transparence s'étendait lentement mais sûrement à son corps entier. Quand enfin elle fut sûre que plus personne ne pouvait la voir, elle sortit de la tente.

Elle s'approcha silencieusement du mangemort le plus proche et planta férocement son sabre dans sa poitrine. Les trois autres sursautèrent en voyant leur compagnon s'effondrer au sol. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes et regardèrent frénétiquement tout autour d'eux. Le deuxième tomba, lui aussi avec un trou béant au milieu de la poitrine. Puis le troisième. Hermione tuait comme si c'était une seconde nature chez elle. Elle regarda le dernier mangemort debout qui continuait de tourner sur lui-même et un sourire maléfique déchira son visage en voyant la peur sur le visage de son ennemi. Peter Pettigrow n'avait décidément pas mérité de vivre…

-Alors Peter… On n'est pas sur le champ de bataille ?...

-Qui… Qui est là ?

-Ne me cherche pas trop, tu ne peux pas me voir. Dis-moi Peter…_ as-tu peur de la mort_ ?

-Je… Je vous en pris…

Pettigrow tomba au sol joignant les mains comme pour implorer la pitié de l'être qu'il ne pouvait voir.

-Oh non Peter ! Pitié… Mais as-tu eu pitié, toi, de Lily et James Potter lorsque tu les as livré à ton Maître ?...

-Je… Je n'avais pas le choix…

-On a toujours le choix !...

Hermione fit voler son sabre et Peter Pettigrow tomba durement sur le sol…

-_Sauf pour mourir_...

…Sans tête.

_oOo_

La jeune fille redressa la tête. Elle se trouvait à l'orée la Forêt Interdite et pouvait apercevoir les multiples sorts lancés. Elle s'approcha alors et contempla la bataille qui faisait rage.

Hermione scrutait les combats. Elle vit Ron aux prises avec Avery, Neville se battait contre Bellatrix Lestrange avec rage, Luna, elle, faisait face à Crabbe Senior, Ginny essayait d'éviter les sorts que lui lançait Antonin Dolohov, Rogue venait de terrasser Rodulphus Lestrange et se tournait déjà vers le frère de celui-ci, Bill se débattait contre Macnair, Fred et George essayaient de mettre à terre un maximum de Loups-garous pendant que Remus s'occupait de Fenrir Greyback, quant à Tonks, ellle se battait contre Rookwood.

Malheureusement déjà un trop grand nombre de corps étaient à terre, morts, blessés ou simplement inconscients. Hermione aperçut notamment le professeur Macgonagall, Molly et Charlie Weasley, Fleur et Hagrid, vivement secoué par son demi-frère géant.

Hermione discerna également les Fidranel's mettre en pièces les géants. Elle vit Ellissina se battre férocement et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la jeune fée. Ses mouvements étaient fluides, rapides et mortels. Hermione devait prendre exemple sur elle.

Elle s'avança alors lentement entre les combats.

Chaque fois qu'elle passait devant un mangemort celui-ci tombait à terre, transpercé par son sabre et Hermione continuait sa route laissant perplexe les combattants du Bien qui ne comprenait pourquoi, soudainement, leur ennemi se retrouvait face contre terre, mort.

Alors qu'elle venait de tuer Rookwood, libérant ainsi Tonks de l'emprise d'un violent doloris, Hermione tourna la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur une tête blonde.

Drago faisait face à son père, les yeux crachant toute la haine qu'il avait toujours contenu. Mais le Serpentard était en mauvaise posture face à son géniteur. Hermione sortit de son état de transparence et au moment même où Lucius lançait un Doloris, plus puissant que tout ceux qui avaient précédé, elle s'élança et se plaça devant Drago. Et lorsque le sort l'atteignit il fut stopper par un champ de force invisible qui venait de se former devant les deux amants. Drago comprit soudainement qui se tenait devant lui.

-Hermione ?! C'est bien toi ?!...

-Drago ! Tu n'as rien ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Je te rappelle quand même que c'est toi qui as disparu en plein milieu du repas dans une boule de feu.

Hermione allait répondre lorsqu'un rire mauvais retentit tout près d'eux. Ils tournèrent vivement la tête pour voir Lucius Malefoy s'approcher d'eux.

-Ainsi donc, voilà la charmante demoiselle à qui tu as osé donner ton cœur… Je dois bien t'avouer qu'au début, cela m'a vraiment énervé mais c'était avant que je n'apprenne qu'il s'agissait de la fille de notre maître et d'une Fidranel's… Là je dois bien dire que j'étais drôlement fière… sauf que tu te trouve malheureusement du mauvais côté…

-Et vous pouvez toujours rêvé pour que je passe de votre côté père ! Vous êtes si méprisable !

Hermione s'aperçut trop tard qu'elle avait baissé sa garde, faisant ainsi disparaître le champ de force qui les protégeait. D'un geste rapide, Malefoy senior attrapa son fils par le cou et le souleva de terre. Hermione se releva et dressa son sabre devant elle. Mais encore une fois, Lucius fut plus rapide et d'un coup de baguette magique la désarma, faisant voler son arme à plusieurs mètres.

-Miss Granger… ou quel que soit votre nom, puisque nous l'ignorons encore, vous feriez mieux de vous occuper de vos propres affaires de famille et me laisser régler mes comptes avec mon fils.

Tout en parlant, il n'avait cessé de serrer ses doigts autour du cou de Drago qui commençait lentement mais sûrement à perdre connaissance. Hermione sentit alors une nouvelle vague de puissance et de haine s'emparait d'elle. Elle fixa le mangemort avec toute la hargne qu'elle avait contre lui. Et soudain, dans un hurlement de douleur, Lucius Malefoy lâcha Drago et explosa pour ne laisser de lui que sa baguette. Hermione tremblait mais préféra ne pas songer à ce qu'elle venait de faire et elle se précipita vers le Serpentard.

-Drago ?! Drago répond-moi ! Est-ce que ça va ? Drago ?!

Le jeune homme redressa la tête et leva la main pour caresser délicatement la joue d'Hermione.

-Ca… Ca va… Ne t'inquiète pas pour… moi.

-Drago je vais te téléporter à l'intérieur du château. Je peux faire ça en tant que Fidranel's et tu seras en sécurité...

-Hermione… Je t'interdis de faire ça !

-Mais enfin tu…

-Si tu fais ça je ne pourrais pas te le pardonner, surtout si il t'arrivait quelque chose.

Ils étaient toujours sur l'herbe et avait oublié la bataille qui faisait rage autour d'eux et ce ne fut que lorsqu'un éclair vert frôla Hermione qu'ils prirent conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

-Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve Harry ?

-Non, c'est bien le seul que je n'ai pas encore repéré…

Alors qu'ils se redressaient, deux Chaporouges et trois Doxy leurs sautèrent dessus.

-Fais attention à leurs dents !

-Je sais Hermione !

Drago lança un sort qui parvint à tuer un Doxy. Hermione, quant à elle, tendit le bras et retrouva son sabre avec plaisir. Et en deux temps trois mouvements, toutes les créatures se retrouvèrent coupés en deux. Drago la regarda, stupéfaits.

-Hermione…

-Désolé Drago mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser des questions ou de me morfondre sur ce que je fais et sur ce que je ressens. Tu l'as dit toi-même, on est en guerre ! Et des morts il y en aura ! Maintenant il faut trouver Harry !

Avant que Drago n'ait le temps d'ajouter comme que se soit, Hermione s'était fondue parmi les combattants. Reprenant ses esprits, il la suivit d'un pas rapide.

_**oOo**_

Harry faisait face à Voldemort. Une aura de haine se dégageait férocement de l'un comme de l'autre.

Le Survivant était déjà bien amoché mais tenait encore debout, parant les sorts de Magie Noire du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-Alors Harry… Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Tu ne peux pas me tuer pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il reste une partie de ton âme dans ta meilleure amie… Quel horrible dilemme…

-Ne vous en faites pas on a trouvé une solution qui conviendra parfaitement.

Dumbledore qui était resté jusque là derrière Harry, s'avança, un grimoire ouvert entre les mains. Il se mit alors à réciter une formule dans une langue ancienne que Harry reprit en chœur.

-Qu'est-ce qu…

Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut aspiré dans une fenêtre qui venait de s'ouvrir juste derrière lui. La fenêtre temporelle explosa juste après avoir engloutit le Sorcier.

Harry tomba au sol, les combats s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

_C'était fini._

**_oOo_**

Plus personne ne bougeait.

Hermione arriva au niveau de Harry et s'accroupit devant lui.

-Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-J'ai réussi… Je... te l'avais… bien dit… que ça fonctionnerait.

Il avait du mal à respirer normalement mais il lui fit un énorme sourire. La Gryffondor le serra dans ses bras, manquant de l'étouffer.

Mais alors qu'elle l'aidait à se redresser, une nouvelle explosion, plus violente que la précédente, leur fit perdre l'équilibre ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes encore debout.

Un rire glacial résonna dans le silence de la nuit.

_Lord Voldemort se tenait de nouveau devant eux._

Cette réapparition soudaine ne manqua pas de revigorer ces troupes faisant de nouveau éclater les combats.

Harry tremblait. _Il avait échoué_.

-Tu espérais vraiment te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. Je suis déçu... DOLORIS !

Harry tomba au sol, la douleur était insupportable. Hermione regardait son ami se faire torturer, ne sachant que faire. Voldemort finit enfin par lever le sort et Harry se redressa tant bien que mal.

-Ma chère fille, tu aurais mieux fait de rester dans ta tente. Cela t'aurais éviter de voir mourir ton ami.

Voldemort avait dévié son regard vers sa fille.

-Tu ressemble à ta mère en Fidranel's...

-Tant que je ne vous ressemble pas, ça me convient !

-Te n'en fais pas cela viendra…

-Vous n'avez pas intérêt à la toucher !

-Tiens donc le jeune Malefoy daigne se montrer. Tu m'as énormément déçu Drago. Pourtant si tu avais rejoint mes rangs je t'aurais volontiers offert ma fille…

Hermione bouillonnait de rage. La haine qu'elle ressentait pour cet être était sans limite. Tournant légèrement à terre, elle aperçut les multiples corps qui jonchaient désormais le parc de Poudlard.

Une idée folle mais désespérée s'ancra dans son esprit. Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui parla de façon à ce que personne d'autre que lui n'entende ce qu'elle disait.

-Harry, j'ai une idée ! Quand je te ferais signe, lance lui l'Avada Kedavra.

Harry fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Je t'en pris Harry fais moi confiance…

Elle s'éloigna de lui, se décalant légèrement des deux combattants, elle se rapprocha du côté de Voldemort. Elle tourna alors la tête vers Harry et lui fit un petit signe. Le Survivant leva sa baguette et prononça les deux mots les plus meurtriers qui soit.

-AVADA… KEDAVRA !

Le jet vert, annonciateur de mort, sortit de sa baguette se dirigeant droit sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais soudainement, sans que personne ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Hermione se jeta dans la trajectoire du sort qui la traversa et finit sa route sur Voldemort. Il resta un instant interdit, voulut prononcer quelque chose et s'écroula au sol.

Cette fois-ci, le doute n'était plus permis.

_Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort était mort_.

Et devant lui, gisait le corps tout aussi inanimé de sa fille, une Gryffondor, une Fidranel's…

_Hermione Granger n'était plus._

* * *

**Fin ?!**


	21. Chapter 21

**cOucOu,**

**bOn et bien vOilà enfin le chapitre 21 ! Qui je le signale au passage et certaine l'avant dernier chapitre ! ConclusiOn cette fic' aura le mOt 'FIN' très bientÔt écrit au bas d'un chapitre ! Il était temps je pense, après plus d'un an et d'mi... :)**

**Bref' sur ce je vOus laiss' décOuvrir la suite.**

**bOnne LecTur' **

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 21** : _crOire que tOut est_ _fini..._

Les combats continuaient de faire rage dans le parc de Poudlard. Après la réapparition de Voldemort, plus personne n'avait prêté attention au combat entre Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seuls trois personnes restaient immobiles au milieu de champ de bataille, n'osant plus faire le moindre geste. C'était à peine si ils osaient ne serait-ce que respirer.

Le ciel s'assombrit brusquement, des nuages colériques passèrent devant le soleil, cachant ses rayons. On aurait pu croire que la nuit était tombée. Alors, tout doucement, délicatement même, de légères et fines gouttes de pluie glissèrent hors de leur prison nuageuse. La première atterrit sur la joue blanche d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blond et au regard d'acier qui avait perdu tout éclat, laissant place à un désespoir indéchiffrable. Et les gouttes se firent plus nombreuses, inondant visages et vêtements mais n'empêchant nullement le conflit qui se déroulait sur terre.

Soudain, un hurlement déchira le bruit des combats. Et de nouveau, bien que beaucoup moins rapidement, les combattants s'immobilisèrent pour se tourner vers le point central de la Bataille. Là, sur l'herbe humide, tous purent voir _les deux corps_ qui venaient définitivement de mettre fin à la guerre.

C'était Harry qui venait de hurler, lâchant d'un coup toute la colère et la frustration qui l'avait envahi. Il tomba à genoux, le corps secouait par les pleurs qu'il ne pouvait contenir plus longtemps.

Derrière lui se tenait Drago Malefoy. Le Serpentard restait là, ses yeux fixant inlassablement le corps inerte de celle à qui il avait offert son cœur. Il ne pleurait pas. Son cerveau semblait s'être déconnecté du monde extérieur, refusant d'admettre la vérité. C'était tout simplement impossible. _Hermione ne pouvait pas être morte_. Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Un nouveau cri déchira le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Ginny venait de voir le cadavre de son amie et hurla de désespoir en courant vers elle. Elle fut retenue par deux bras puissant et se blottit contre le torse de son frère, laissant couler ses larmes sans aucune limite. Ron fixait également le corps inanimé de la jeune fille qui venait tout simplement de se sacrifier. Lui non plus ne pleurait pas mais c'est le cœur lourd qu'il essayait de calmer sa sœur, tout en essayant de ne pas s'évanouir face à cette perte.

Un hurlement, de rage cette fois-ci, retentit soudainement et Bellatrix Lestrange, les yeux emplis de fureur, s'élança vers le cadavre de Lord Voldemort. La folie semblait avoir pris entièrement possession de l'âme de la Mangemorte. Elle se redressa et fixa Harry avec une haine indéfinissable.

-_Tu l'as tué_ ! TU L'AS TUE !

Elle leva alors sa baguette mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prononcer le moindre sort, elle fut projetée loin du Survivant et sa baguette atterrit dans les mains de Dumbledore. Les aurors semblèrent soudain reprendre leurs esprits et entreprirent d'arrêter les mangemorts encore debout et de tuer les dernières créatures maléfiques que le Lord Noir avait rassemblées pour faire partie ces troupes.

Lentement, en une longue procession silencieuse, les Fidranel's s'avancèrent vers Hermione et avec délicatesse la soulevèrent de terre et l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur du château de Poudlard.

Et petit à petit, tous distinguèrent qui étaient tombés lors de cette dernière Bataille.

_**oOo**_

L'infirmerie avait été transformée, et désormais elle ne se contentait pas d'une vingtaine de lits mais d'une centaine et Mme Pomfresh ne savait plus où donner de la tête. De plus, des aurors ne cessaient de rentrer encore et toujours avec de nouveaux blessés, ou de nouveaux morts. Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie et observa les lits d'un air grave. Son cœur se serra à la vue des corps qui les occupaient.

Parmi les nombreux blessés les plus graves, on trouvait notamment, chez les élèves ou anciens élèves venus pour la bataille, Luna Lovegood, Lavande Brown, Colin Crivey, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Padma Patil, Dean Thomas, Charlie et Percy Weasley ; chez les professeurs, Pomona Chourave et Minerva Macgonagall étaient toutes deux entre la vie et la mort. En plus de ceux-là, il fallait également comptrer Molly Weasley, Dedalus Diggle, Nymphadora Tonks, et Hagrid.

Mais bien d'autres, certes moins en danger, étaient forcés de rester allonger. Certains discutaient entre eux, tels que Katie Bell, Cho Chang, Seamus Finnigan et Justin Flinch-Fletchey, pendant que d'autres restaient perdus dans leurs pensées.

Dumbledore aperçut alors Ron, Ginny et Neville, les yeux clos, endormis après avoir du boire une potion de sommeil. Sa peine s'intensifia lorsque l'image d'Hermione Granger lui passa en tête. Elle aurait dû être à leurs côtés et non pas dans une salle du troisième étage où l'avait mené les Fidranel's.

L'arrivée de Mme Pomfresh fit sortir Dumbledore de ses pensées. Elle avait une mine sombre et dû retenir un sanglot lorsqu'elle s'adressa au directeur.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Professeur mais… Pomona…

Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire la fin de sa phrase. Dumbledore avait parfaitement compris.

Avec le décès de Pomona Chourave, cela mettait le nombre de morts à douze. Et c'est avec tristesse que le vieil homme songea aux corps de la salle d'à côté qui attendait leur enterrement.

_Hannah Abbot_

_Ernie MacMillan_

_Denis Crivey_

_Parvati Patil_

_Filius Flitwick_

_Rolanda Bibine_

_Mondingus Flitcher_

_Hestia Jones_

_Alastor Maugrey_

_Pénélope Deauclaire_

_Olivier Dubois_

_Pomona Chourave…_

_**oOo**_

Harry et Drago n'avaient pas bougé.

Immobile et silencieux, au milieu du parc désormais vide. Leurs yeux fixant toujours l'endroit où Hermione s'était éteinte.

Harry avait cessé de pleurer mais demeurais à genoux sur l'herbe. Drago était toujours debout, derrière le Survivant. La pluie s'était arrêtée mais ils demeuraient trempés jusqu'aux os sans que cela ne les fasse réagir.

Ils restèrent plusieurs heures ainsi. Après une tentative de Ginny qui avait lamentablement échoué, personne n'avait osé venir les voir.

Alors que la nuit tombait, Harry finit par se relever. Il s'approcha du Serpentard, posa sa main sur son épaule mais lui parla en regardant derrière lui, n'osant pas croiser le regard de jeune Malefoy.

-Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait en tête… Sinon sois sûre que je ne l'aurais pas écouté… Mais je suis persuadé qu'elle aurait voulu que l'on ne s'arrête pas de vivre à cause d'elle…

Harry avait parlé d'une voix hésitante, essayant de se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il disait.

Drago ne répondit pas et laissa Harry s'éloigner vers le château.

La nuit passa lentement et lorsque le jour fit son grand retour, Drago n'avait toujours pas bougé.

_Il était seul_. Hermione était partie et il était seul.

Un trop plein de sentiment bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui… Il était triste, frustré, en colère… _Il en voulait tant à Hermione_. En se sacrifiant, elle l'avait trahi, elle avait manqué à sa promesse. La promesse de ne rien faire d'insensé. Pourtant, quand il le lui avait demandé, il aurait du savoir que la jeune fille n'aurait pas une once d'hésitation si elle pouvait permettre à Harry de tuer Voldemort.

Et lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'élancer sur la trajectoire du sort lancé par Harry, il avait senti son cœur se déchirer pour finir en miette. Et le corps frêle de celle qu'il aimait tant était tombé à terre dans une élégance funèbre. Il lui avait même semblait sentir, au fond de lui-même, l'instant exact où Hermione avait cessé de vivre.

_Elle était partie_…

_Elle l'avait abandonné_…

_Il était seul_…

_**oOo**_

Harry passa les portes du château le cœur lourd et prit la direction de l'infirmerie.

Il devait savoir qui était tombé, qui était blessé, qui était encore vivant et en bon état, mais plus ses pas le rapprochaient de l'infirmerie, plus l'inquiétude le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta un instant devant l'entrée et enfin entra à l'intérieur. La vue des centaines de lits finit de resserrer l'étau dans sa poitrine.

Il aperçut Ginny, Ron et Neville, désormais réveillés, en train de discuter. Ils paraissaient exténués et accablés mais lorsqu'ils virent Harry se diriger vers eux, un sourire de soulagement apparut sur leurs visages. Et quand il fut suffisamment proche, Ginny lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionnément, faisant même grommeler Ron. Enfin Harry s'assit sur le lit de la jeune fille et se tourna vers les garçons.

-Comment allez-vous ?

-On va bien.

-Mieux que certaines personnes…

Harry craignait ce qu'il allait apprendre mais il devait savoir.

-Qui… Qui est mort ?

-… Et bien… Parvati, Flitwick, Maugrey Fol'œil, Chourave, Mondingus, Bibine, et aussi Denis Crivey, son frère, Colin est lui dans le coma, et Ernie MacMillan, Hestia Jones, elle faisait partie de l'Ordre, Pénélope Deauclaire, la copine de Percy je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, et… Olivier Dubois également…

Aux côtés de Harry, Ginny pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il la prit délicatement, la serra dans ses bras mais ne dit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire… Lui-même se sentait terriblement affecté par ses pertes. Ron releva la tête et parla de nouveau, d'une voix étrangement rauque.

-Il y a… beaucoup de blessés… et notamment… Luna, Charlie et Percy, Lavande, Lee, Angelina, Padma, Dean, Macgonagall, Tonks, Hagrid et…

-Molly Weasley…

Ce fut Neville qui finit la phrase du rouquin qui ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepté que sa propre mère fasse partie des blessés les plus graves.

Suite à cette annonce, le silence s'installa entre les quatre amis. Chacun perdu dans de sombres pensées. Finalement Harry prit son courage à deux mains et engagea la conversation sur un sujet encore plus difficile que les morts et les blessés…

-Ecoutez, je… Pour Hermione…

Les pleurs de Ginny redoublèrent en entendant le nom de sa meilleure amie et les larmes que Ron essayait désespérément de retenir furent soudainement relâchées. Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge mais se força à poursuivre.

-Je… Lorsque Voldemort est réapparu… elle s'est tournée vers moi et… elle m'a dit que dès qu'elle me ferait signe, je devais lancer le sortilège impardonnable, elle m'a dit… elle m'a dit de lui faire confiance…

Tout en expliquant, Harry revivait la scène. Il revoyait très nettement la lueur étrangement confiante, aimante et triste à la fois qui dansait dans le regard de celle qu'il considérait comme une soeur quand elle s'était adressé à lui.

-J'ignorais ce qu'elle avait en tête… Elle s'est reculée et quand j'ai lancé le sort… elle s'est jetée dans sa trajectoire… Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était le dernier obstacle…

Cette fois il ne put continuer avant de longues minutes.

-Je… Je tenais à vous expliquer ce qui s'était passé…

Un nouveau silence, pesant cette fois-ci, s'installa, juste entrecoupé des sanglots de Ginny qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Ils finirent par s'endormir, la fatigue ayant eu raison d'eux.

**_oOo_**

Les trois Gryffondors, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, furent réveillés par des éclats de voix. Ron et Ginny eurent un sursaut de surprise et de bonheur en entendant, parmi les voix, celle de leur mère. Molly Weasley s'était enfin réveillée et elle s'énervait en criant sur la pauvre infirmière.

-Enfin Mme Pomfresh, je ne suis PLUS une élève ! Je suis une mère et je VEUX VOIR mes enfants ! Où sont-ils ?!

Elle aperçut soudain Ron et Ginny qui s'étaient approchés. Elle accourut et les serra dans ses bras si fort que Ron du gentiment lui rappelait que oui, ils étaient sortis indemne de la Bataille Finale mais que si elle continuait leur mort n'allait pas tarder. Molly les lâcha, les larmes aux yeux, puis se tourna vers Harry qu'elle prit à son tour dans ses bras en le remerciant.

Alerté par les cris, Arthur Weasley, le visage encore tiré par l'inquiétude, entra en trombe et se précipita sur sa femme. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Fred et George de se montrer et d'être emprisonnés dans les bras de leur mère, mais pour une fois, ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Et pour finir, Bill et Fleur eurent, eux aussi, droit à une embrassade explosive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Molly Weasley se tenait, beaucoup plus calme, au chevet de ses deux derniers fils, toujours inconscients, Charlie et Percy.

**_oOo_**

Une heure plus tard, Dumbledore fit son apparition et demanda à Harry, Ron et Ginny de le suivre. Il les emmena jusqu'au troisième étage et là, devant la porte d'une salle, ils retrouvèrent Ellissina qui faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Elle les observa sans rien dire mais une lueur de tristesse régnait dans son regard autrefois si dur. Dumbledore se tourna vers ses trois élèves.

-Si je vous ais demandé de venir, c'est pour vous parler d'Hermione.

Un reniflement de la part de Ginny montra la difficulté de penser à leur amie.

-Vous savez que si je suis de retour parmi vous, c'est grâce aux Fidranel's…

Harry releva la tête. Il avait complètement oublié ce_ 'détail'_.

-Mais oui bien sur ! Les Fidranel's peuvent faire revenir les morts !

Ce fut au tour de Ron de se redresser subitement. Un espoir immense venait de naître dans l'esprit des trois Gryffondors.

-Exactement Harry… Et actuellement, deux soigneurs s'occupent d'Hermione, dans cette salle. Malheureusement, cela peut prendre quelques heures, ou plusieurs mois…

-Mais attendez… Si les Fidranel's peuvent ressusciter les morts, ils peuvent faire revenir tout ceux qui ont perdu la vie pendant la Bataille ?!

A ces mots, Ellissina arrêta complètement de tourner en ronds et une légère colère put se percevoir dans le regard qu'elle lança au rouquin.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?!

Ron recula, déstabilisé par la réaction de la fée.

-Vous pensez vraiment que c'est aussi simple que ça, qu'il suffit d'un claquement de doigt pour que _'pouf!'_ tout le monde revienne à la vie ? Eh bien je peux vous assurer que non ! Il s'agit d'une Magie très ancienne n'appartenant qu'au peuple des Fidranel's et c'est une pratique extrêmement difficile et dangereuse pour les soigneurs. Même chez nous, on ne ressuscite pas tout le monde ! Seulement si il s'agit d'une personne haut placée et morte d'une façon non naturelle !

La tristesse faisait perdre la tête à la jeune fée qui passait ses nerfs, sans même le vouloir réellement, sur un Ron désormais terrifié.

-Dumbledore devait revenir ! Il avait un rôle à jouer dans la guerre car non seulement il devait détruire les Horcruxes, et oui Harry, seul tu ne pouvais tout simplement pas y arriver ! Mais en plus il est la clé de la protection de Poudlard et si Voldemort a pu passer la dernière barrière magique qui entourait ce château c'est uniquement parce que Dumbledore l'a bien voulu !

Harry était sidéré devant les paroles d'Ellissina mais le directeur, lui, ne dit rien. Il était conscient que, de tout façon, il fallait bien qu'ils sachent un jour l'entière vérité.

-De plus, de simples êtres humains ne peuvent pas être ressuscités…

Elle se tut, comprenant qu'elle était sans doute allée trop loin. Harry fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers son directeur qui ne fut pas le moins du monde gêné par cette légère '_révélation_'. Il sourit avant de poursuivre ce qu'avait commencé la Fidranel's.

-Disons que si j'ai pu être 'récupéré' par les soigneurs Fidranel's ce n'est pas parce que leur roi avait une dette quelconque envers moi, mais tout simplement parce que j'ai moi aussi du sang de Fidranel's dans les veines… Mais ne me demandez pas de me transformer, mon ancêtre Fidranel's remonte à quelques générations.

Harry resta stupéfait. D'abord Hermione et maintenant Dumbledore. Il ne manquait plus que Rogue pendant qu'on y était.

Ron se remit petit à petit de ces émotions et osa regarder à nouveau Ellissina pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Mais… Hermione, elle pourra être sauvée ?

Calmée, la jeune fée haussa les épaules en tournant le regard vers la porte.

-Pour le moment je n'en sais pas plus que vous… Il faut attendre... mais comme l'a dit Dumbledore, cela peut prendre plusieurs mois alors…

Ils restèrent dans le couloir pendant plusieurs heures, silencieux. Dumbledore partit à plusieurs reprises puis revenait et leur donnait quelques nouvelles sur les rétablissements de certaines personnes dont notamment Luna Lovegood et Charlie Weasley.

Le jour commençait à se lever lorsque Harry se tapa soudain le front et poussa un juron. Il se leva en quatrième vitesse et se tourna, quelque peu paniqué, vers Ron et Ginny qui ne comprenaient absolument pas ce qui se passait.

-Drago !

Ginny écarquilla subitement les yeux et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche comprenant ce que Harry voulait dire, contrairement à Ron.

-Eh bien quoi Drago ?

-On ne l'a pas prévenu ! Il ne sait pas qu'Hermione va être ramenée à la vie ! Il doit être anéanti !... Et pour être franc j'ai peur qu'il ne soit capable de faire une connerie !

Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir en courant, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et un soigneur Fidranel's sortit de la pièce. Une ride de soucis lui barrait le front, il paraissait réellement préoccupé. Les trois Gryffondors s'approchèrent de lui, tout comme Ellissina qui s'était relevée d'un bond en le voyant.

Ils durent attendre quelques minutes avant que le soigneur ne se mette à parler et cela angoissait de plus en plus Harry, Ron et Ginny. Enfin il prit la parole d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu moins hésitant.

-Bon… Comment vous expliquer… Je vais vous passer les détails sur la manière qui nous permet de ramener les Fidranel's d'entre les morts mais… pour faire simple, lorsque qu'un Fidranel's meurt, son âme part dans un monde qui se situ entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts... Et elle y reste pendant une durée d'un an, ni plus, ni moins… Grâce à un procédé complexe, nous pouvons partir à la recherche des ces âmes errantes…

Ellissina n'en pouvant décida de le couper.

-Et alors ? Pour Hermione ?!

Les trois autres acquiescèrent vivement et le soigneur, ne se formalisant nullement de l'interruption, reprit.

-J'y viens ! Donc nous avons cherché Hermione. La recherche c'est ce qui prend le moins de temps, quelques heures suffisent, le plus dur étant de ramener l'âme au corps… Et donc… Pour Hermione…

-Oui ?!

-Je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons absolument rien faire.

-QUOI ?!

-Comment ça vous ne pouvait rien faire pour elle ? Mais enfin, c'est une Fidranel's non ? Vous pouvez donc la retrouver ?!

-Effectivement… Nous le pourrions… _Si elle était réellement morte_.

* * *

**Et vOilà ! **

**Maintenant pOur les explicatiOns faudra sans dOute attendre le week end prOchain ;) !!**

**bOn par cOntre j'vOus avOuerais que j'suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre mais j'ai mal à la tête à fOrce de me tOrturer l'esprit pOur vOus et si j'cOntinue ça prendrait encOr' plusieurs mOis... !**

**Bref' dOnnez mOi vOs impressiOn :)**

**à la s'maine prOchaine :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**bOnjOur-bOnsOir tOut l'mOnde,**

**J'ai l'immense hOnneur de vOus livrer en exclusivité le dernier chapitre de Secret de Famille !!**

**bOn Okay je me calme mais après près de deux ans passés sur cette fic' j'avOue être vraiment enthOusiaste à l'idée de pOster le tOut dernier chapitre.**

**Je tiens d'ailleurs à m'excuser auprès de tOut ceux qui me lise depuis le début. Je suis désOlé d'avOir mis si lOngtemps ! Mais au fil du temps j'ai changé et du cOup cette fic' ne me cOnvenait plus trOp trOp, j'avais dû mal à m'y mettre réellement. En plus avec la préparatiOn du Bac l'année dernière c'était pas tOujOurs facile à gérer... Mais je n'ai jamais vOulu vOus décevOir en supprimant entièrement ma fic et finalement vOilà, j'ai enfin réussi à en écrire le dernier chapitre !**

**Bref' un grand PardOn et quand même un immense Merci à tOut ceux qui m'Ont lu et qui Ont pris le temps de pOsté une petite review !**

**Et maintenant place au chapitre final !**

**bOnne LecTur' !**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 22** : _Il y a une fin à tOut... Vraiment ? Même à l'amOur ?..._

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Ellissina fixaient le soigneur, l'air complètement abasourdis. Ses paroles résonnaient en écho dans leurs têtes, si vite qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à en réaliser l'importance. Finalement Ellissina parvint à se ressaisir.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Pourquoi dites-vous qu'elle n'est pas morte ? Je l'ai moi-même vu tomber et je l'ai porté jusqu'ici, sans vie, sans un souffle, sans une respiration quelconque !

Le soigneur semblait plutôt mal à l'aise. Même si il était bien plus âgé et plus mûr que la jeune Fidranel's, celle-ci avait une sacré réputation chez son peuple et son tempérament de fer la précédait à tout instant. Elle l'impressionnait tout simplement…

-Eh bien… Je n'en suis pas encore totalement sûr et avant d'aller plus loin dans les explications j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Dumbledore.

-Je suis là Blazirdar.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Albus Dumbledore avancer dans leur direction, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Professeur, c'est insensé ! Comment Hermione peut-elle être morte et à la fois encore en vie ?!

-Ca Mr Weasley, je pense pouvoir apporter une explication mais avant de vous la fournir, je voudrais l'examiner, si Blazirdar m'en donne l'autorisation.

-Bien sur ! Entrez !

Le directeur et le soigneur Fidranel's s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce où reposait Hermione et les trois Gryffondor et Ellisina se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls dans le couloir.

-Merlin, je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! C'est insupportable !

Rageur, Harry donna un coup de poing dans le mur face à lui.

-C'est… C'est quand même une bonne nouvelle… elle n'est pas morte… apparemment…

-Elle est peut-être pas morte, Ginny, mais est-elle réellement encore en vie ? Ce vieux plouc de soigneur ne veut rien dire ! Ellissina, tu comprend quelque chose à tout ça toi ?

La jeune fée haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension totale, ce qui fit pousser un long soupir au rouquin qui lui avait posé la question dans l'espoir d'une réponse.

-De toute façon, pour le moment on a rien d'autre à faire…

-Et… pour Drago ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Harry et Ron se regardèrent attendant que l'autre prenne une décision mais ils restèrent tout deux silencieux et ce fut Ginny qui répondit à son propre questionnement.

-Vous deux, vous restez ici pour avoir des nouvelles d'Hermione, moi je vais chercher Drago et je lui explique la situation. Je reviens rapidement.

Les deux garçons n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit, déjà Ginny disparaissait au détour d'un couloir. Elle était partie depuis quelques minutes à peine, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser ressortir Dumbledore et le soigneur.

-Alors professeur, est-ce que vous pouvez enfin nous dire ce qu'a Hermione ?!

-En effet Mr Potter, entrez.

Il s'effaça et, d'un pas hésitant, Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la petite salle, précédés d'Ellissina. Allongée sur une table, un simple coussin sous la tête, Hermione paraissait dormir paisiblement. Harry s'avança vers son amie et lui prit tendrement la main, tandis que Ron faisait de même de l'autre côté de la jeune fille.

-Si il n'y avait pas cette respiration lente qui joue les absente, j'aurais juré qu'elle se reposait…

-C'est un peu ça en effet Mr Weasley.

-Que voulez-vous dire professeur ?

-Comme vous le savez, Hermione est la fille d'une Fidranel's et de Lord Voldemort. Cependant, normalement, les Fidranel's ne sont pas faits pour avoir des enfants avec un être humain. Moralement et physiquement, ils sont trop différents.

-Mais pourtant vous nous avez bien dit que vous-même étiez un descendant d'un Fidranel's et d'un être humain.

-En effet, mais cela remonte à des générations et si tu connaissais mon arbre généalogique, tu saurais que la mort a frappé nombres de mes ancêtres à un âge peu avancé et d'une façon mystérieuse… Je fais exception à la règle car il faut croire que le sang Fidranel's se fait de moins en moins ressentir.

Harry baissa les yeux vers Hermione dont il caressa lentement la joue.

-Donc… même si Hermione ne meurt pas maintenant… Elle mourra jeune… trop jeune…

-C'aurait dû être le cas en effet, sauf que cette nuit a tout changé. En se sacrifiant, Hermione s'est sauvé elle-même.

-Vous pourriez être plus précis et allez droit au but Dumbledore !

Le vieux directeur observa un instant la Fidranel's dont l'impatience se faisait très nettement ressentir dans toute son attitude.

-Le sort que tu as lancé Harry, a traversé Hermione mais au lieu de la tuer, il n'a tué que la partie de son père qui résidait en elle. C'est à dire que le sang qui coulait en elle et tout son héritage génétique qui lui provenait de son père a été détruit. Il n'en reste plus rien. Hermione est désormais une Fidranel's à part entière. C'est pourquoi en 'mourant' elle a conservé son apparence de fée.

-C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais eu de père alors…

-On peut dire ça comme ça en effet.

-Mais… pourra-t-elle reprendre son apparence humaine ?...

-Bien sur qu'elle le pourra, Ellissina le lui a très bien appris…

-En fait je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, elle a ça dans le sang, que ce soit par son père ou sa mère, lorsque je l'ai prise en charge pour faire d'elle une vraie combattante Fidranel's, elle avait déjà cette puissance magique qu'avaient ces parents.

Ellissina s'avança vers Hermione et déposa, à la grande surprise de Harry et Ron, un léger baiser sur le front de la jeune fille, avant de se tourner vers le soigneur.

-Ne peut-on pas s'aider de la Pierre pour la ramener entièrement à la vie ?

-Il ne s'agit pas de soigner une blessure physique. Pour l'instant il lui faut récupérer, elle doit combler toute une partie d'elle-même et cela ne se fait pas d'un claquement de doigts. Il faudra du temps…

-Combien de temps exactement ?

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas le dire.

Le soigneur se recula afin de ranger ses outils, et Dumbledore sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur Hermione.

-Maintenant que tout est expliqué, je pense que nous pouvons l'amener à l'infirmerie.

-Mais professeur n'y a-t-il pas trop de monde ?

-Plus maintenant. Beaucoup sont rentrés chez eux, les parents étant venus chercher leurs enfants puisque Poudlard ne rouvrira ses portes que dans deux semaines. D'autres ont malheureusement dû être amenés à Ste Mangouste. Seuls quelques uns sont restés, il y a donc maintenant de la place pour Miss Granger.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit léviter Hermione et il sortit de la pièce, suivit de près par Harry, Ron et Ellissina, qui semblait ne plus vouloir quitter sa jeune protégée.

**_oOo_**

Impassible, Drago ne bougeait pas. Respirait à peine, juste le strict nécessaire. C'était dur, trop dur. Les heures passaient mais la douleur persistait, s'accentuait même. Il aurait pu recevoir une bonne centaine de Doloris à la suite, la douleur aurait été bien moins pénible. La vie lui paraissait désormais si dure à supporter. Chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure qui s'écoulait lui semblait une éternité de souffrance. _Sans elle_…

Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent finalement lui chatouiller le visage, tel un signe que la vie pouvait continuer. Mais pas pour lui. Il ne pouvait plus vivre, puisqu'elle, elle ne vivait plus. Alors, doucement, il se leva et d'un pas peu rapide mais ferme, il rentra dans le château et prit la direction de la tour d'astronomie. Arrivé en haut de la tour, il fixa son regard dans l'immensité du domaine. Le vent fouettait son visage, s'infiltrant dans ses cheveux. Il monta sur la rambarde. Tout était si magnifique, le paysage rayonnait sous les premières lueurs du jour. Elle aurait dû voir ce spectacle envoûtant.

Un poème moldu qu'Hermione lui avait lu un jour, lui revint alors en mémoire.

_Nous aurons des lits pleins d'odeurs légères,  
Des divans profonds comme des tombeaux,  
Et d'étranges fleurs sur des étagères,  
Écloses pour nous sous des cieux plus beaux._

Usant à l'envi leurs chaleurs dernières,  
Nos deux cœurs seront deux vastes flambeaux,  
Qui réfléchiront leurs doubles lumières  
Dans nos deux esprits, ces miroirs jumeaux.

Un soir fait de rose et de bleu mystique,  
Nous échangerons un éclair unique,  
Comme un long sanglot, tout chargé d'adieux ;

Et plus tard un Ange, entr'ouvrant les portes,  
Viendra ranimer, fidèle et joyeux,  
Les miroirs ternis et les flammes mortes.

C'était un beau souvenir. Hermione et lui était dans leur salle commune. Lui assis sur un des canapés, et elle allongée, la tête sur ses genoux, ce bouquin à la main.

« _C'est mon poème préféré_, lui avait-elle dit ».

Et elle l'avait lu. Lentement. Prenant le temps que les mots parviennent au cerveau de son amant. Il en avait frissonné.

« _C'est comme ça qu'on va mourir, à deux,_ avait-elle murmuré avant de l'embrasser tendrement ».

Un sourire vint se former sur le visage pâle du jeune Malefoy. Ils n'étaient pas morts comme elle le souhaitait mais il allait la rejoindre. Il devait la rejoindre. Dans l'au-delà…

_**oOo**_

Hermione était confortablement installée dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Autour du lit, Harry, Ron et Ellissina attendaient, lorsque Ginny déboula dans la pièce à toute vitesse.

-Harry ! Ron ! Je n'ai pas trouvé Drago !

-Il n'est plus dans le parc ?

-Non ! Je ne sais pas où il est ! Je suis allée voir chez les Serpentard, rien ! Et rien non plus dans les appartements des préfets en chef !

-C'est pas vrai !... Je crains le pire là !

-Arrête Harry, il ne va pas faire de conneries…

-Tu crois ça toi ? Parce que si je me souviens bien, Hermione était l'amour de sa vie, il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, tu as vu un peu ce qu'elle a fait de lui ?! Moi je te le dis, il faut craindre le pire !

-Bon les garçons, il faut qu'on le retrouve. On va fouiller tout le château et je vais vous aider. Qui sait, si il était là, peut-être qu'elle reviendrait dans le monde des vivants…

-Merci Ellissina.

Ils sortirent tous rapidement de l'infirmerie, et se séparèrent pour couvrir plus de terrain.

--

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques heures plus tard, auprès d'Hermione, la mine dépitée.

-Personne ne l'a vue ?

Harry eut pour toute réponse des signes de tête négatifs.

-On a dû manquer un endroit.

-Bien sur qu'on a manqué un endroit, même plusieurs, Harry. Le château est immense, il peut être n'importe où et ce n'est pas à quatre qu'on va pouvoir le retrouver.

A ce moment, Dumbledore entra et s'approcha d'eux.

-Que faites-vous encore là tous les quatre ? Vous devriez aller manger quelque chose et vous reposer.

-Professeur, Drago a disparu. On l'a cherché mais il est introuvable. On craint qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, il ne sait pas pour Hermione !

-Calmez vous Mr Potter, je suis sur qu'il va bientôt revenir. Mais si vous voulez, je vais demander à quelques membres de l'Ordre encore en état de faire des recherches dans le château.

-Merci professeur, on va y retourner aussi.

-Il en est hors de questions ! Vous allez manger et ensuite vous irez vous reposer ! Et ceci n'est pas une suggestion ! Ellissina, je crois que vous êtes demandée auprès des vôtres.

Les trois Gryffondors sortirent alors, non sans traîner les pieds. Elllissina, elle, regarda une nouvelle fois Hermione, glissa une main sur la joue pâle de la jeune fille puis quitta prestement la pièce à son tour. Seul, Dumbledore se tourna vers Hermione.

-Vous avez intérêt à nous revenir rapidement Miss Granger…

Dans un dernier sourire, il s'éloigna également du chevet de la jeune fille, pour régler d'autres problèmes qui l'attendaient.

**_oOo_**

Le soleil commençait à décliner lentement derrière les montagnes environnantes. Perché sur la rambarde de la tour d'astronomie, Drago n'avait pas bougé. Une journée entière s'était écoulée et il était toujours là. Il allait sauter. Mais il devait attendre. Hermione avait quitté le monde en pleine nuit, il laisserait donc la vie s'échapper de lui lorsque la Lune serait présente, haute dans le ciel, pas avant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi mais quelque chose l'y poussait. Alors il attendait. Profitant du calme de la nature, de la fraîcheur du vent sur son visage, des dernières pensées et souvenirs sur Hermione…

**_oOo_**

Tout était calme. Pas un bruit ne venait perturber le silence qui s'était installé dans l'infirmerie. Le peu de personne qui restait, dormait paisiblement. Parmi ces personnes, Hermione était toujours imperturbable dans son sommeil sans vie.

Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient repassés la voir avant d'aller se coucher mais étaient repartis dépités de voir que son état ne semblait pas s'améliorer. Cependant, le soigneur et Dumbledore leur avaient réaffirmé que tout irait bien et que ce n'était qu'une question d'heures, voir quelques jours tout au plus.

Dans la pénombre, désormais installée, de l'infirmerie, une ombre se faufila silencieusement jusqu'au lit d'Hermione. Un éclat scintilla dans sa main, révélé par la Lune qui commençait son ascension dans le ciel. Un poignard. Finement aiguisé, l'inconnu le tenait fermement. Il s'approcha doucement de la Gryffondor. D'un geste délicat, il retira une mèche qui barrait le visage de la jeune fille.

-C'est dommage tu sais… tu aurais pu grandir à ses côtés, vous seriez devenus les sorciers les plus puissants de la planète, le monde aurait été à vos pieds. Mais non, il a fallut que tu joues à l'héroïne… Tu t'es sacrifiée pour sauver tes amis et là, tu n'es même pas morte… Quelle puissance. Ton père aurait été fièr de toi… Mais il ne pourra rien te dire puisque grâce à toi… il est définitivement mort.

Il caressa lentement la joue de la jeune fille.

-Tu aurais dû être à moi et pas à cet ingrat de Malefoy. Lui ne te méritait pas. Dans le monde qu'aurait installé ton père, tu aurais été ma femme mais maintenant… je suis désolé Hermione mais pour ton propre bien, il faut que je te tue !

Il déposa un doux baiser sur le front de la Gryffondor puis leva le poignard.

Mais soudain, Hermione eut un violent sursaut, aspira une longue bouffée d'air, comme si une pression venait d'être retirée de sa gorge et, d'un coup, ouvrit les yeux. Elle croisa alors le regard terrifié de la personne qui se dressait devant elle, le poignard toujours en l'air. Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle attrapa son poignet, le retourna violement, et planta la lame aiguisée dans son ventre. Il eut le souffle coupé et lui lança un regard empli de tristesse.

-Pourquoi Blaise ? Pourquoi ?

-Crois-tu… vraiment… que je pouvais… être… ton ami et… celui… de Malefoy ?... Je suis… mangemort depuis… ma naissance… et je te… voulais…

Ses yeux se fermèrent, et Blaise Zabini s'effondra sur le sol, le poignard toujours fermement planté dans l'abdomen.

Hermione ne prit pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette nouvelle mort, elle se leva, enjamba le corps sans vie du Serpentard et d'un pas incertain sortit de l'infirmerie. Car ce n'était pas la présence toute proche de la mort qui l'avait réanimé, c'était quelque chose bien plus fort, de bien plus violent. Elle avait sentit, au fin fond d'elle-même et de son inconscient, de là où elle était allée, l'immense détresse de Drago. Et cela avait agi tel une électrocution, faisant revenir la vie en elle.

Elle devait le retrouver, elle devait le voir, lui faire savoir qu'elle était toujours là, qu'elle n'était pas partie, que son cœur et le sien étaient liés à tout jamais.

Elle se laissa guider par son instinct, arriva finalement à la tour d'astronomie et monta les marches d'un pas rapide.

Il était là.

Au bord du gouffre. Les bras levé en signe de croix. Les cheveux auréolés par la Lune.

Elle s'avança lentement. Il ne fallait pas le brusquer.

-_Drago _?...

Il ne sursauta pas, ne se retourna pas non plus. Pourtant il parla. Mais sa voix résonnait de toute absence de conscience de la réalité.

-Attends encore un peu mon Ange… La Lune n'est pas encore à son apogée dans le ciel… Bientôt… Bientôt je te promets que je serais à tes côtés… Attends moi surtout…

Hermione fut un instant perturbé d'entendre de telles paroles. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que sa mort pouvait provoquer un tel désarroi. Elle s'avança doucement, et d'un geste tendre, enlaça sa main à celle du jeune homme. Alors, Drago baissa la tête. Il observa leurs deux mains, puis fit dévier son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

-C'est… C'est impossible… Tu es…

-Morte ? Il faut bien croire que non parce que je suis là, avec toi.

Elle monta alors à son tour sur la rambarde, la main de Drago toujours fermement enfermée dans la sienne.

-Et si tu sautes, je saute. Et là en effet, je serais bel et bien morte.

Ils étaient désormais face à face et Drago la regardait comme si il rêvait tout éveillé. Il ne pouvait y croire. C'était trop étrange. Il l'avait vu. Il avait vu le sort la transpercer et son corps tomber au sol telle une poupée cassée…

Et pourtant cette main… Ses lèvres… Comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, il captura la bouche de la jeune fille dans un baiser passionné auquel elle répondit immédiatement.

-Tu es vivante… C'est… magnifique.

-Alors tu ne vas pas sauter ?...

-Pas si tu es là. Mais promets moi une chose...

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-_Ne m'abandonne plus jamais_.

-_Plus jamais_.

Et dans un autre baiser, Hermione scella cette promesse. Leurs vies seraient désormais emmêlées et rien ni personne ne les délieras jamais.

_Jamais_.

* * *

**Tatadam !**

**AlOrs ? J'espèr' que cette fin et cette fic' vOus Ont plu !!**

**Petites mises au point avant de sa quitter :**

**-Si certains d'entre vOus Ont eu l'impressiOn de vOir lâ même idée que JK Rowling en ce qui cOncerne la mOrt d'une partie d'HermiOne, je m'en excuses mais cela n'était pas vOlOntair' lOin de là et je peux vOus dir' que c'est une des raisOns qui m'a fait mettre tant de temps à écrire ce dernier chapitre. Cependant je tiens à affirmer -que vOus le crOyiez Ou nOn- que cette idée je l'ais eu bien avant de lir' le septième tOme et à ce prOpOs je dOis dir' également que je ne m'attendais pas du tOut à ce que JK Rowling fass' d'Harry le dernier Horcruxes ! Voilà !**

**-Je ne pense pas faire d'épilOgue ! Pas que je n'en ais pas le cOurage, c'est just' que j'ai envie de terminer ainsi, de vOus laisser imaginer la suite. De tOute façOn si j'fais un épilOgue se s'ra pOur dire quOi ? Ils se sOnt tOus mariés, ils Ont tOus eu plein d'enfant et tOut le mOnde il est beau et tOut le mOnde il est heureux ?! Non merci, je ne crOis pas que ça irait avec cette fic' !**

**Voilà sur ce et bien je vOus quitte, peut-être certains d'entre vous lisent déjà mOn autre fic' Souvenirs d'une Amnésique, peut-être que d'autres vOnt y aller après cette fic' mais en tOut les cas je suis cOntente d'avOir écrit cette histOir' et de vOus l'avoir fait lir' !**

**EncOr' Merci à tous !**

**Bye**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**


End file.
